A Simple Wish
by daydreamer8301
Summary: A young woman with a troubled past makes a simple wish and is brought to the last place she would have thought of. Can she find the happiness she has longed for or is it too good to be true? EomerOC, may be a little OOC not certain though! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: A Wish

I'm back! Okay I've only been done with my other story for like two days, but I am working on this one and I wanted to post the first chapter to hear what you guys think. This is an Eomer fan fic as you can tell, and I hope I won't loose some of my readers. Just so you know I am brainstorming some ideas for a new Legolas fan fic and will post it after this one if I think it's good enough.

I hope you all enjoy this story, let me know what you think! Reviews are always welcome and so is constructive criticism but no flames please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Lilly.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Wish**

Lillyana Harper finished eating her dinner and slowly made her way over to the sink and washed up her plate and the pans she used to make her pasta dinner. She sighed as she glanced up and out the small window of her townhouse. Lilly brushed a stray lock of dark brown hair that escaped her chopsticks behind her ear and looked into the park. A sad smile crossed her lips as she watched a young couple play with their small son. She wished that she had that when she was growing up and that she wasn't thrown from foster home to foster home since she was seven years old.

Her mother was a drug addict and her father, well her father was no where to be found, probably because Jessie, Lilly's mother, was a prostitute and after she gave birth to Lilly, she got heavily into drugs. So, Lilly's father could have been any John in the Los Angeles area. One of Lilly's first memories was watching her mother shoot heroin when she was five. Jessie never really paid attention to Lilly but a kind old lady that lived across the hall of their run down building took care of her. Her name was Ms. Maggie. Ms. Maggie was old and she knew the way Jessie treated Lilly was not right but she thought there was nothing she could do. So, she took it upon herself to make sure Lilly ate and had clean clothes. One night when Lilly was seven, Ms. Maggie was coming home when she heard Lilly crying. Lilly's apartment door was open so Ms. Maggie went inside and found Lilly sitting on her knees next to her mom poking her gently and saying "mommy." Ms. Maggie took one look at Jessie and knew that Jessie was dead. She took Lilly over to her apartment and called 9-1-1. When the cops came they took Lilly away because Ms. Maggie was too old to take care of her. Lilly was placed into a foster home with the only possession she had left, which was her tattered dark brown teddy bear with a missing eye. No one that came to the foster homes to see the children ever thought about adopting little Lilly so, she went from foster home to foster home. When she was eighteen she was given a swift kick in the butt with a suitcase of clothes and the same tattered teddy bear she had when she was brought in. But, that was all her past and at the age of 22 she had no intention on ever reliving anything like that ever again.

She attended night school at a local university and was almost complete with a degree in journalism and literature. Lilly had a job as a receptionist in a pretty big law firm in the heart of Los Angeles and made a decent living but her first love was writing and books. Once she concluded her studies, she was going to apply for a position at a publishing agency or for a position at a newspaper or magazine. Lilly was quiet and reserved. She rarely trusted anyone so needless to say she really had no friends and with no family she was terribly lonely. Her only comfort was reading or watching movies.

Once she finished washing the dishes she dried her hands and made her way into the living room. Lilly walked over to her bookshelf and scanned her fingers over the variety of books and smiled. She read everything from romance to mystery to science fiction and to biographies. Her favorites, however, were the books of J.R.R. Tolkien, and that obsession could be credited to her seventh grade English teacher, Mrs. Williams. A course requirement was to read The Hobbit and Lilly fell in love with Middle Earth and the world Tolkien created. The only works of Tolkien that she owned were The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings Trilogy. She was never able to get Tolkien's other works but those four were her favorite. It had been a long time since she had read them because she became enthralled with the movies. Lilly loved how Peter Jackson brought her favorite books to life and the actors portrayed Tolkien's characters in the best light. Even though Jackson strayed a little from the books, she still loved the movies and watched them as often as she could. Lilly loved each character in a different way but her favorite characters were Aragorn, Legolas, and Eomer. She smiled to herself and pulled out The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers from her bookshelf.

Lilly walked over to her love seat and settled her 5'4" frame down next to her reading lamp. She reached up and turned on the light and opened the book. Soon, Lilly was lost in the world that was Middle Earth.

Two Hours Later

Two hours later Lilly was half way through her book when her eyes started to get heavy. She sighed and rubbed her eyes before glancing at her wrist watch. It was only 10:30pm and it was a Friday night. Lilly placed in her bookmark and sat her book on the coffee table before turning the lights off downstairs and heading upstairs to go to bed.

Once she had showered and changed into her grey pajama pants and white tank top she turned down her bed and walked over to her window. She looked up into the sky and spotted a bright star in the sky. She locked her eyes on the shining beacon and with all of her heart made a wish.

"I wish that I wasn't alone. That I had someone that loved me and friends that cared about what happens to me. I wish I was truly happy," she whispered into the night. The star she wished on seemed to burst when she finished her wish and then quickly disappeared. She sighed, crawled into bed, and fell asleep praying with everything she had that her wish would come true.

* * *

Eomer sat on his balcony staring up into the night sky over Minas Tirith. He had come for Aragorn's coronation and would be returning home to Edoras in a month and back to his duties as King of the Mark, only to return seven months later for Aragorn and Lady Arwen's wedding as well as his sisters. Eomer sighed to himself as he found the brightest star in the sky only to watch it burst and disappear. He furrowed his brow in wonder as to how that could happen. There was a knock on his bedroom door and he turned and went inside. Eomer quickly made his way to the door and opened it to reveal his sister. "Eowyn, come in," Eomer said as he opened the door wider. Eowyn smiled at him and stepped into the room.

"Are you well brother?" Eowyn asked concern evident on her face. "You seem lost." Eomer sighed and shook his head, his golden hair shaking over his shoulders with strands coming lose form their binding.

"I am fine, Eowyn. I just have many things on my mind these long days and there is much to be done once I return home." Eomer walked over and sat down in one of the chairs next to the balcony. Eowyn smiled and nodded her head.

"I just wanted to bid you good night and to be sure you were well. You were quiet at the feast this evening and I drew worried." Eomer smiled and stood. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. Eomer shook his head at his sister.

"You should no longer worry about me, Eowyn. You are betrothed to Faramir and have many of your own worries to think about and I should no longer be one of them." It was Eowyn's turn to shake her head.

"Nay, brother. It will always be my duty to worry about you until you are wed with a wife of your own to fill my position." Eomer sighed.

"Well, that will be a chore in itself, Eowyn." Eowyn laughed and embraced he brother.

"Not that much of a chore. You will find someone soon. Good night, Eomer." She walked over to the door and looked over one last time at her brother with a smile.

"Good night Eowyn." With that Eowyn left for her chambers and Eomer dressed for bed all the while thinking of his sister's words.

* * *

Lilly woke in the morning and sighed as she stretched and sat up in bed. She climbed out and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. When she finished she returned to her room and dressed in a pair of flare faded blue jeans and a plain grey sweatshirt with a black tank top underneath. She brushed her shoulder blade length hair and threw it up in a pony tail and as a final touch brushed on some mascara. Lilly looked at her face and sighed. Sure, she wasn't ugly but she wasn't absolutely beautiful. Her porcelain skin was clear and her lips were full but small. Her only favorite feature was her eyes. They were a deep blue that sparkled in any light if she was happy, which was a rarity in itself. Lilly tied on her tennis shoes, left her bedroom and started walking towards the stairs. She had to go shopping and a few other errands to run and then she had to come back and tidy up her house. As she walked towards the stairs she suddenly tripped and her body went up in the air and over the stairs. She closed her eyes and readied herself for a hard landing on the carpet at the foot of her stairs but her body came into contact hard with gravel. Lilly cried out as she hit the ground and opened her eyes to find herself outside. She sat up on her knees and looked around. There were shack like homes and the sun had just risen in the east. Lilly's heart began to race and there were many people up and looking at her with fear on their faces. Lilly brushed the dust from her hands and sweatshirt as she looked around. She stood up and looked at the people around her. The sight before her looked familiar but she knew she'd never been anywhere like this before. An older woman pointed at her and screamed. Lilly jumped and held out her hands.

"I don't mean any harm!" Lilly exclaimed but the woman just screamed again.

"Witch! She's a witch!" the woman exclaimed. Suddenly she heard metal crashing. She turned around saw three large men in armor come running towards her down a set of stairs. Lilly held out her hands and shook them.

"Please, I don't mean any harm. I don't even know where I am!" Lilly exclaimed again but two of the guards grabbed each of her arms and the other had his hand on the hilt of his sword. Lilly looked at the guard and her breath caught. She knew him from somewhere but couldn't place where exactly.

"She just appeared from no where, milord! A bright light shined and then she was there! She is a witch!" the old woman exclaimed again. The guard with his hand on his sword glared at the woman and returned his gaze to Lilly, who swallowed hard trying to swallow her fear.

"Bring her inside. Lord Roryn shall question her of her purpose in Edoras. The king will not be returning for another month," the guard said. Lilly's eyes bulged.

'_Did he say Edoras? Did I hit my head or something? Wait a minute.'_ Lilly paused her thoughts and looked at the man walking ahead of her more closing as she was dragged up the stairs and into the Golden Hall of Edoras. Then she realized who he was, it was Gamling. He looked nearly identical to the actor that portrayed him in the movie and her heart rate increased even more. _'This can't be happening.' _As they stepped inside Lilly took a sharp breath sitting in a chair next to the throne, reviewing a piece of parchment was an older man with sleeked blonde hair and a stern face. Lilly whimpered slightly as she was thrown onto the stone floor in front of the man.

"What is the meaning of this? It is not even two hours after the dawn!" the man exclaimed in voice that struck fear into Lilly. She looked up at the man and he glared at her. Gamling stepped forth.

"The villagers called out when she appeared from no where, milord. She is dressed oddly and one villager claimed her to be a witch," Gamling said as he gave her a skeptical look. Lilly shook her head. She didn't know what to say, she was too afraid. The man was not Grima Wormtounge, she knew that and there was no king in the throne. "Since King Eomer is not set to return from King Elessar's coronation for a month, you should be the one to question and press judgment against her."

'_Okay, Eomer is king of Rohan and Aragorn was just crowned king. The war is over so nothing to worry about there,'_ Lilly thought to herself as she was studied by the man she figured to be Lord Roryn.

"Tell me, are you a witch?" Roryn asked. Lilly shook her head and thought it best to try and speak as they did.

"No milord. I do not know how I have come here. I –" Lilly was cut off when Roryn stood and walked in front of her.

"Silence!" he screamed. Lilly jumped and sat back on her feet raising her hands to cover her face. Gamling went to step over to them but stopped. "What is your business in Edoras?" Lilly shook her head.

"I have no business in Edoras. I don't know I got here. I-" Lilly was silenced this time by a hand across her face. She raised her left hand to her left cheek and held it there. She felt her eyes water. Lilly looked up at the man with a shocked and hurt look on her face. Roryn picked her up by her shoulders and shook her.

"How did you appear from no where! What are you?" he screamed in her face.

"I am mortal. I do not know how I appeared here!" Lilly screamed back and he slapped her once more. Lilly could no longer hold her tears back and began to cry. Roryn threw her hard on the floor and she curled her body up into a ball and sobbed. Gamling and the two other guards looked on in shock. King Eomer would never allow treatment such as that and certainly not on a woman.

"Take her to the dungeons! Give her no food or water until she gives us the truth and show her no mercy." Roryn said as he stormed from the Golden Hall. Lilly was still sobbing as the two guards carefully picked her up from the floor and dragged her to the dungeons. As the entered the cold dark cellar like area Lilly looked at Gamling.

"Please, I mean no harm. I don't know how I got here. I will leave your land and never return if you just let me go. I swear to it on my life, please," Lilly begged. She did not want to be left alone in the dark and cold. Gamling looked at her pleading eyes and his heart tore. She was so frightened but there was nothing that could be done until King Eomer returned. Lord Roryn out ranked him as the king's advisor and he had no choice but to follow his orders. Gamling shook his head sadly at her.

"I'm sorry milady. There is nothing I can do. The only one that can over rule Lord Roryn's orders is King Eomer and he will not be back for some time," Gamling said to her. More tears cascaded down her cheeks and Gamling noticed the redness of her left cheek and he knew she would develop a slight bruise from Lord Roryn's hand. Gamling watched as the hope left her eyes and was replaced by fear and sadness. Gamling opened the door and the two guards placed her inside. He closed the door, looked at her and sighed. "What is your name, milady?" Lilly raised her eyes to meet his.

"Lillyana Harper but, please call me Lilly," she said so quietly that Gamling hardly heard it. It was if what little spirit she had, was lost the moment he told her there was nothing he could do. He bowed his head to her and left the corridor. Gamling sighed as he looked at the two other guards.

"Gamling, what should we do? I do not believe she speaks lies. The king will not be pleased when he hears of Roryn's treatment of the woman," the guard said. Gamling nodded his head in agreement.

"You are correct, Gaellyn. However, we can do nothing until he returns. I will ensure that she does receive some food and water. I will come during the night with some bread and water for her but do not let anyone know. The three of us shall take turns guarding the dungeons at night. I would not trust the other guards with this charge," Gamling said. The other two guards nodded their heads in agreement. Gaellyn opened the door to the dungeons corridor and when he did they heard sobs coming from the dungeon corridor. He closed his eyes and looked at the other two shaking his head before he went to sit inside the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2: The King Returns

Thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Lilly.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: The King Returns **

Lilly sat for hours in silence after she had cried all that she could that morning. She looked around trying to figure out exactly how long she was sitting there and she determined she'd been there for about five or six hours. However, she could barely tell because very limited light shone through the small window. Lilly sighed and stood from the straw she had sat down on. She raised her hand to her left cheek that still stung from the two smacks she received from Lord Roryn. Her eyes began to water when she remembered the second foster home she lived in. She was ten and at first it was great. She lived with a woman, Sara, and her five year old daughter, Michelle. Soon after she moved in Sara's boyfriend, Jason, moved in with them. Life was good for a while until one night Lilly spilled her milk at dinner and when she picked up the glass after she said sorry Jason back handed her. Her nose started to bleed and she started to cry only to get smacked again and again. Lilly shook her head to forget those nights and looked out the small window. She sighed as she looked out over the plains of Rohan and was confused as to how she actually ended up in her favorite story. Lilly knew it wasn't a dream because if it was when Lord Roryn smacked her it wouldn't have hurt like it did. Lilly was brought out of her thoughts by her stomach growling. She was hungry and very thirsty but knew she wouldn't be given anything, even if she asked for it.

There was a noise and someone was coming to her cell. Lilly turned around and her tired eyes met those of Lord Roryn. Fear was instant and she quickly ran over to the straw bed and sat down. Lord Roryn had a guard open the cell door and he walked in. "Have you decided to tell the truth yet witch?" Roryn asked as he glared at her.

"I have told you the truth, milord. I have no business in Edoras and I do not even know how I got here. I was in my home and the next thing I knew I was here," Lilly said quietly as she looked at his feet in front of her. Roryn grabbed her by her upper arms once more and Lilly flinched as he pulled her up.

"Why do you insist on telling me these lies? When our king returns, I will be sure to have him deal you the harshest punishment our laws allow." Roryn squeezed her arms tighter and she whimpered.

"Please milord. I have done nothing to you or your people. I am telling you the truth." Lilly felt the tears brim her eyes. Roryn sneered at her and threw her hard against the wall. Lilly whimpered and slid down the wall and sat down on the straw. Roryn turned away from her and left the cell. He paused outside her door and spoke to the guard.

"Be sure my orders are carried out. No food and no water until she gives us the truth," Roryn said to the guard. The guard nodded his head but as Roryn left and he closed the door he paused and looked at Lilly. Lilly looked at him and begged him with her eyes for him to help her. She heard him sigh and his eyes told her there was nothing he could do. The guard closed the door and returned to his post with a heavy heart for the young woman as he heard her cries once more.

**_

* * *

Four Weeks Later _**

As time passed, Lilly grew weaker. Gamling had brought her small loafs of bread and water when Lord Roryn would fall asleep at night and Lilly always thanked him continuously each time he came in. Roryn had allowed her to have some water, but the water that was brought into her was always dirty so she didn't dare drink it. It was the night of her twenty-eight day being locked inside that cell. Every morning Lord Roryn would come and torture her to get information from her but she gave him the same answer. Tonight she was sporting a cut lip and several bruises on her arms, as well as a cut on her forehead from two days before. Gamling came into her cell to find her lying on the straw bed. When Lilly saw him she slowly sat up and smiled gratefully as he handed her the small piece of bread and water. "Lilly, I wish I could bring you more. I know your strength is leaving you," Gamling said as he looked at her. Lilly gave him a forced smile.

"It is quiet alright Gamling. You are doing what your Lord orders you not to and for that I am thankful. I just hope that you will not get into trouble," Lilly said as she quickly ate the bread and drank the water. It was all gone in mere moments and Gamling sighed. Lilly looked at her hands and sighed. They were filthy and she knew she looked a fright. Lilly handed him the empty cup but she began to cough hard. Gamling became alarmed as her body racked with the cough. Once she caught her breath she sighed and laid her head against the wall. Gamling furrowed his brow and felt her forehead. His eyes grew wide.

"You are burning with fever!" he exclaimed quietly. Lilly shook her head and removed his hand.

"I'm alright Gamling." She yawned and her head felt heavy. "Gamling I do not wish to cut our visit short but I am very tired. I would like to sleep." Gamling nodded his head as he looked at her as she laid down and quickly fell asleep. He was about to leave his cloak to keep her warm because the dungeon's were freezing and the fall nights were getting colder but he stopped remembering that Roryn would come by in the morning and he did not want her to suffer for his forgetfulness. He sighed, stood, and left the cell. Gaellyn was the guard on watch tonight and they looked at each other and then at Lilly who shivered in her sleep.

"She will not last much longer, Gaellyn. King Eomer should be returning to Edoras within the next few days, however, if he does not come soon she shall fade. We should have sent word to him. We should have sent a rider for him the moment she came to us!" Gamling exclaimed in a whisper.

"They king shall return soon. We have done what we could, Lord Roryn out ranks us both as the king's advisor. We must do as he says," Gaellyn said to Gamling.

"With each passing hour her strength leaves. I have heard her story and she tells the truth. I can see it in her eyes." Gamling was cut off by another hard cough coming from the cell. He looked at Gaellyn. "If King Eomer does not arrive within the next three days, she will not live. Her illness grows and if we do not get a healer in here to administer treatment she will surely perish." Gaellyn sighed, nodded his head and looked at her as another cough racked her body.

* * *

"We should reach Edoras soon Eomer King," Rabryn said as they rode swiftly to Edoras from Minas Tirith. The rising sun was on their backs urging them forward. Eomer was happy to be returning home, however, something in his heart told him that something was not right and he was greatly needed. He brushed it off because if something would have been dire, Roryn would have sent word for him. As they reached the top of a hill the city came into view. A smile spread across Eomer's face and he urged Firefoot on faster. He heard a laugh behind him and smiled at his sister. 

Eowyn and Faramir rode with him to Edoras to spend some time with him there before traveling back with him and his party for Aragorn and Arwen's wedding as well as their own. Soon Eowyn was racing her horse along side her brother's laughing the whole way. Faramir kept his horse at a trot and just shook his head and laughed quietly at the display of the king and his sister.

* * *

The thirtieth day of Lilly's imprisonment dawned and Lilly could barely move. She was so sick and her body was so tired, she couldn't even keep her eyes open anymore. The night before when Gamling came in she refused the bread and drank just a little of the water he brought for her. She laid there on the straw feeling like death was right around the corner and she could not believe the people of Rohan would treat another person like this. She closed her eyes and willed her pain away. Roryn walked into the dungeons and laughed at the sight of her. He then turned around and left her there deciding for once not to press her for information. 

'_Why was I sent here?' _Lilly screamed in her mind. _'God, I feel awful. How did I get so sick? Uhhh, let this end.' _A fierce cough racked her body and soon darkness overcame her.

* * *

Gamling was standing looking over Edoras and over the plains of Rohan when a party came into view. He watched the party ride only to see two figures break from the party and ride quickly towards the city. Soon a gleam from the armor of one rider caught his eye and a smile spread across his face. It was King Eomer. He quickly made his way down the steps and awaited his arrival by the stables. Eomer rode up and smiled at Gamling but quickly turned to look at Eowyn who was laughing whole heartedly. "You did well sister, but I beat you once again!" Eomer called. Eowyn shook her head. 

"Only because you cheated and cut across me when we entered the city!" Eowyn responded as she dismounted from her horse. Eomer laughed and dismounted Firefoot. He smiled at Gamling once more but his smile soon fell when he caught the grave look on Gamling's face.

"Gamling, what is it?" Eomer said as he handed the reins to a stable boy and walked up to him.

"Milord, there is a matter of utmost importance," Gamling said but paused when Eowyn came up and looked at him concerned. Eomer motioned for him to continue and Gamling nodded. "A woman came to Edoras, milord, by some sort of magic but not of her own doing. From the moment she arrived Lord Roryn as kept her prisoner and as struck her twice in front of me and he strikes her during his interrogations. I have been the witness to her injuries from these interrogations. She speaks the truth, milord; however, Lord Roryn fails to believe her. She is deathly ill and is dire need of a healer. I have not seen her since last night, but I know she does not fare well." Eomer's face turned to anger quickly at the mention of such mistreatment. That was not how he wanted his kingdom ruled. Eowyn was just as shocked and angered. She could not believe that Roryn would resort to violence, let alone strike a woman.

"Take me to her Gamling," Eomer said, the anger in his heart evident in his voice Gamling nodded and led the King and Eowyn into the Golden Hall and down to the dungeons. Eowyn suppressed a shiver that struck her body as they walked down the cold corridors. Gamling stopped in front of the end cell and the look on his face was grave.

"Oh no!" Gamling exclaimed in a whisper and he quickly opened the door. Gamling rushed inside followed closely by Eomer and Eowyn. Eomer took a sharp breath at the sight before him and Eowyn gasped covering her mouth with her hand. Lying on a bed of dirty straw was a young woman who looked as if her life had left her. Gamling hovered over her and sighed. "She is alive but barely," Gamling said as he looked up at Eowyn and Eomer.

"Eomer, we must get her to a healer!" Eowyn exclaimed as she looked at the woman. Eowyn noted that she was dressed oddly but that is not what concerned her at the moment. The woman was on the brink of death. Eomer looked at his sister and nodded before he rushed over and moved Gamling aside. He picked up the young woman and when he did he had to look in his arms to ensure that he indeed had her, she was so light. Eomer left the cell and made his way out of the dungeons and through the bustling corridors of the Golden Hall. Servants gasped at the sight of their king carrying the woman from the dungeons, some with distaste across their faces and others with relief in their eyes at the sight of the woman finally receiving treatment. Eomer quickly walked into the healing chambers. One of the healers came out from the storage closet and gasped when she saw the young woman from the dungeons in the arms of her King. She thanked the Valar that her king had returned to set things right.

"Eowirethien, we need your skill. She is gravely ill and in need of medical attention. Help her," Eomer said as he laid her limp body down on one of the empty beds. Eowirethien nodded.

"Yes, milord. I will do all I can," she said before she shooed them from the room and began her work on the young woman. As Eowyn, Eomer, and Gamling left the room Eomer sighed and looked Gamling.

"Gamling, tell us of her. Tell us her story," Eomer said as he looked at his sister then at Gamling. Gamling nodded and began to tell them everything from the moment he brought her to the Golden Hall until that very moment. He told them both of what he knew of she was from and how she had no idea how she got there. Eowyn's heart went out to the woman and she looked at her brother.

"Eomer, what are you going to do about Roryn?" she asked as Eomer sighed.

"I am going to speak with him and find out exactly what he thought he was doing. Excuse me," Eomer said as he quickly turned and made his way to Lord Roryn's chambers.

* * *

Faramir saw Eowyn standing in the hall speaking with Gamling and quickly made his way to her. "Eowyn, is everything alright?" he asked as he stopped next to her. She shook her head and embraced him, in need in some sort of comfort. 

"No, Faramir. Things are not well. A woman was mistreated and kept in the dungeons. Now, she barely hangs onto life and Eomer is in search of the advisor he left in charge while he was away. Oh, Faramir, she looked terrible. Bruises on her face and neck and she had a cut on her forehead and her lip," Eowyn said. Faramir looked at Gamling as Eowyn buried herself in his arms. Gamling nodded to confirm what Eowyn said and Faramir sighed as he rubbed her back to comfort her. He silently prayed that all would be well and that the young woman would pull through alright.


	3. Chapter 3: A King's Wrath and Kindness

Thank you all for the reviews! I know I just updated earlier today, but I felt inspired to update again! Oh, and xSilverShadowsx, yes the war of the ring is over. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Lilly.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: A King's Wrath and Kindness**

Eomer made his way to the library to speak with Roryn. A maid had told him they were holding council there, so he quickly moved down the corridors to the library. Eomer burst threw the doors and Roryn along with three other advisors stood. Roryn looked angrily at the door but his face lightened when he saw it was his king. "Milord! I was not made aware of your arrival! Welcome home sire!" Roryn exclaimed as he walked over to Eomer. Eomer just looked at the man in front of him with anger etched across his face.

"Everyone, out. I must speak with Roryn," Eomer said his eyes never leaving the man's form. Roryn's face dropped and the three men that were with him quickly left the room and looked at the two guardsmen that stood outside the door strangely as they made they way down the corridors.

"Milord, may I ask as to what you would like to speak with me of?" Roryn asked nervously. Eomer took a deep breath before he began.

"It was brought to my attention that you have kept a young woman prisoner while I have been away, Roryn." Roryn's eyes widened slightly but he nodded.

"Aye, milord. That is true. She is believed to be a witch." Eomer glared at the man.

"A witch?" Roryn nodded. "If she is a witch then why has she not cursed you or used her magic on you to set herself free? Why would she continue to let you strike her?" Roryn looked away from Eomer's face and began to pace nervously.

"Well-" Roryn began but was cut off by Eomer.

"She is near death because of sickness and because of the beatings she received from you." Roryn looked quickly at Eomer fear evident across his face when he looked into his king's eyes. "Guards!" The two men waiting in the hall came in and Roryn looked from them to the king quickly.

"What do you intend to do milord? Throw me in the dungeons?" Roryn asked with laughter in his voice. Eomer chuckled and nodded.

"That is exactly my plan." Roryn's smile fell and the two guards grabbed both of his arms. "So, you know Roryn. If she dies your punishment shall be the same, however, if she lives you shall be banished forever from the land of Rohan and if you are ever seen on these lands again, orders will be set for your death." Roryn looked at his king disbelief evident on his face as the guards dragged him out of the room and down to the dungeons. Eomer sighed and made his way back to the healing chambers to check and see how the young woman. Gamling had said her name was Lillyana. _'Her name is definitely different from any that I have ever heard of before and her dress is odd to say the least. Her story makes sense, however, I would like to have the chance to speak with her further,'_ Eomer thought to himself as he made his way through the corridors. Once he arrived he saw Gamling, Eowyn, and Faramir inside the chambers talking with Eowirethien. He quickened his pace and entered the chambers. Eowyn turned and looked at her brother with relief, but sadness still in her eyes. Eomer walked to her quickly and glanced at the bed he had placed the young woman on. She was still there. Eowirethien had washed her and changed her clothes as well. A damp rag laid across her forehead but her skin was deathly pale and her bruises even more evident. Eomer looked at his sister and sighed. "How is she?" he asked her quietly.

"Eowirethien said you had brought her just in time, but she does not know when she will wake. Her body has been through too much and Eowirethien is worried. She has not said so, but I can see it in her eyes," Eowyn paused and looked towards the bed. "How could he do this Eomer? It is not like him." Eomer shook his head as she looked back at him.

"I do not know Eowyn." Eomer moved from her and walked over to Eowirethien who was looking at him expectantly. "Tell me of her condition Eowirethien." The older woman nodded.

"She has several bruises and I placed a salve on each to assist in their healing. The wound on her forehead was healing well already and was not infected. I just cleaned it and placed a bandage over the cut. What worries me is her fever, milord. She has gone a long time with out it being tended to. Right now she sleeps deeply and I am uncertain as to when she shall wake," Eowirethien said quickly. Eomer sighed and nodded. "She could be moved to a private chamber, milord, and I can tend to her more effectively." She suggested and Eomer looked at the young woman and nodded.

"It shall be done. She may reside in my old chambers. I shall carry her there once it is ready for her," Eomer said. Gamling looked at Eomer and shook his head.

"Milord, I can take her once the chambers are ready. You have traveled far and are in need of rest," Gamling said. Eomer shook his head.

"It is alright Gamling. I shall take her. I want to ensure that she will be well taken care of," Eomer said as he looked once more at the woman on the bed. He looked at Gamling. "See to it that the chambers are made ready." Gamling nodded and quickly left the room. Eowyn smiled at her brother before she walked over to Lilly and took the rag that rested on her head and dipped it into the basin of cool water and rung it out before placing it back on her head. As she pressed the rag gently on Lilly's forehead, Lilly opened her eyes slightly. They were glazed and she had a hard time seeing. Eowyn looked like an angel to Lilly as the sunlight reflected off of her golden hair. Eowyn gasped when she saw Lilly's eyes open. Eowirethien, Eomer, and Faramir looked at her. Lilly gave Eowyn a slight smile but she was struck with a sudden sharp pain in her head and her face turned to a grimace. She looked up at Eowyn pleadingly as the pain dulled but remained. Eowyn took the woman's hand and gently squeezed it. Lilly tried to squeeze her hand back but her strength was no longer there.

"Please," Lilly said her voice quiet and full of sadness. Eowyn could read in her glazed eyes that she wanted release and that she was scared. "Please, make the pain go away." Eowirethien quickly rushed over to her bedside but Lilly had already slipped back into unconsciousness. Eomer walked over to Eowyn and took her hand from Lilly's. Eowyn quickly looked at her brother with tears in her eyes.

"What is it Eowyn?" Eomer asked. Faramir joined the siblings and Eowyn quickly took his hand.

"She spoke to me. She begged me to make the pain go away," Eowyn said quietly. Eomer nodded and Faramir gripped her hand tighter.

"Perhaps you should retire to your room for a while, Eowyn. As should you Faramir. I will have someone come and retrieve you if she wakes again," Eomer said quietly as he watched Eowirethien crush various herbs as she looked at Lilly. He turned his attention back to Eowyn and Faramir. The two nodded in agreement and both left the room. Eomer made his way over to Eowirethien. He watched as she replaced the damp cloth on Lilly's head and she held open Lilly's mouth and dripped some of the herbal liquid into her mouth. "Will she live?" Eomer asked as he moved his gaze to Eowirethien. She looked at her king and had no answer to give him.

"I do not know, milord. It is hard to say for certain," Eowirethien said. Just then, Gamling came into the room.

"Your majesty, her chambers is ready," he said quickly and looked at Lilly who still laid motionless. Eomer nodded and turned back to Eowirethien.

"Is it alright to move her?" he asked. Eowirethien nodded and Eomer picked Lilly up.

"Just keep her covered with the blanket," Eowirethien said as she draped a warm blanket around Lilly. Eomer nodded his head and turned to leave. "I shall join you in just a moment, milord. I must gather some more herbs." Eomer nodded and proceeded from the room.

* * *

Soon, Eomer had entered his old chambers and gently laid Lilly down on the bed. He covered her once again with the blanket. He sighed and began to make his way out of the room when a voice stopped him.

"Mommy? Mommy, please wake up," the voice said. Eomer turned around and furrowed his brow as he looked at the young woman. Tears fell from her closed eyes and he walked over to her and looked down at her. Suddenly, her face changed slightly but it still held pain. "Please don't! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, please." Eomer became alarmed as to what she was seeing. After a moment longer, her face became calm and she seemed to be resting peacefully. Eomer sighed and brushed a lock of dark hair from her face.

"What haunts you, milady?" he asked quietly. He sighed again and stood but his eyes remained on Lilly. "Whatever it is, I will ensure that it will no longer have any power over you." With that Eomer turned and left the room quickly, surprised at his own promise to a woman he had never even spoken to before.

* * *

The days passed and Lilly still had not woken from her feverish sleep. The fever remained and she would constantly repeat those same words over and over again. Eowyn would tell Eomer of her condition each night at the evening meal and the worry was always evident on his face.

It had been two weeks and Eomer seemed to have given up hope of Lilly ever waking and the thought of that seemed to pain his heart greatly. He was sitting with Eowyn and Faramir finishing their meal when Eowyn gave him her daily report. "Brother, I have good news for you regarding Lilly," Eowyn said as she pushed her plate away from her. Eomer finished sipping his drink and sat it down looking at his sister. "Her fever broke this morning and Eowirethien thinks she may wake soon." Eomer smiled and so did Faramir.

"That is wonderful news!" Faramir exclaimed and Eowyn smiled brightly at him. Eomer nodded.

"That is good news. We shall be able to learn more about her as well once she wakes," Eomer said. Eowyn gave her brother a knowing smile. For some reason she could see the connection her brother had to the unconscious woman. She had caught him looking in the doorway several times when she helped Eowirethien tend to Lilly, and each time she would smile. Eomer stood and excused himself from the table. "Please excuse me; there is a matter that I must attend to." Eowyn and Faramir nodded and turned to each other when he exited the room.

Eomer made his way down to Lilly's room and stepped inside. He saw Eowirethien brushing out Lilly's dark hair, a color he found to be rich and smooth and more beautiful than the fair colored hair of all the maidens in his land. He mentally shook his head and stepped over to Eowirethien. He smiled at her and she bowed her head to him. "Good evening, King Eomer. What can I do for you?" Eowirethien asked as she sat down the hairbrush. Eomer smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing at the moment Eowirethien. However, I would like for you to get me the moment she wakes. I would like to speak with her," Eomer said. Eowirethien smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course, your majesty. As soon as she wakes I shall retrieve you." Eomer nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Eowirethien." He turned but his eyes stopped when they landed on Lilly's sleeping face. She finally looked peaceful and he noticed the thin scar on the top of her forehead by her hair line. "Will she always carry that scar, Eowirethien?" Eowirethien looked and nodded her head sadly.

"Aye she will, milord. She carries a few other scars as well on her back. They are old though and long," Eowirethien said quietly. Eomer looked at her quickly and furrowed his brow.

"Whip marks?" he asked. Eowirethien shook her head.

"I know not for certain your majesty, but that is what they appear to be." Eomer sighed heavily and shook his head.

'_How could one strike one so small, let alone whip them?'_ Eomer thought bitterly to himself. He looked at Eowirethien and gave her a slight smile. "Good night Eowirethien." Eowirethien bowed her head once more.

"Good night your majesty." With that Eomer left the room and went to his study to finish some trade work, all the while thinking of the dark haired woman.


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares and Awakening

Thank you all for the reviews once again! They mean a lot to me because they inspire me to write more so keep them coming! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Lilly.

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Nightmares and Awakening**

Lilly was lost in her nightmares of her life growing up. Lilly fought to get out of the nightmares but they would not let her out.

_Dream_

"_Mommy? Mommy, please wake up," Lilly said as she shook her mother's shoulder. Lilly looked down at her mother's cold body and tears fell from her eyes._

"_Lilly?" came an old voice from the hall. "Lilly, what is the matter dear?" Ms. Maggie asked as she stepped inside. Lilly looked up with tears in her eyes. "Oh dear!" Ms. Maggie said as she looked at Jessie lying dead and Lilly trying to wake her mother as she laid on the dirty living room floor. "Come with me Lilly." The next thing Lilly knew she was being taken by an older police woman with a bag of clothes and her teddy bear. She cried the whole time and she didn't want to leave Ms. Maggie but they told her that she couldn't stay there because her mommy was gone and she needed to go to a place where she could be taken care of._

_88888888_

_It was Lilly's eleventh birthday and she was sitting in the middle of a small bedroom that held only a twin bed and a nightstand with a pink and white lamp on it. She was playing with her teddy bear and smiling. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away. The other night dear, when I was sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms, but when I awoke dear, I was mistaken and I hung my head and I cried," Lilly sang quietly as she rocked her teddy bear. It was a song that Ms. Maggie used to sing to her before her mom died. The home she was living in now wasn't the best place she had been, and they really didn't pay any attention to her. At breakfast that morning they didn't even say happy birthday to her or anything else. Suddenly, the door to her room was busted open and Lilly jumped as she looked up and came face to face with her foster mother, Sara's, boyfriend, Jason. Lilly's eyes went wide and she crawled up onto the bed. She was small for her age, only about 4'8" and 80 pounds so she curled her self up as tight as she good. "You no good little brat!" he slurred. Lilly knew he had been drinking. "Sara told me that you didn't finish the laundry or your other chores today, which means no dinner or breakfast tomorrow!" He stepped over to the bed and grabbed her arm tight._

"_Please don't! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, please," Lilly pleaded. Jason just raised his hand and smacked her hard across the face. Lilly started crying as he threw her on the floor and started to beat her again. Soon Lilly gave into the darkness that began to surround her and everything went black._

* * *

Lilly woke with a start and she sat up quickly, and opened her eyes taking deep breaths. She looked around the room once she gained her bearings and was confused as to where she was. The room was warm and a fire was roaring in the fireplace giving the room a limited amount of light. The blankets she was wrapped in were a deep red and gold and there were furs draped at the end of the bed. There was a nightstand with a candle burning and a basin of water on the right of the bed and to the left there was a window not far from the bed and the night sky shined through. The drapes were a dark green outlined in gold. In front of the fireplace, there were also two sitting chairs and the door to the chambers was open slightly letting the firelight from the hall into the room. Lilly brought her hand to her forehead and sighed. When she moved, she noticed her body no longer ached. She moved her hand to the cut that was on her forehead only to feel a smooth scar and nothing more. Lilly furrowed her brow and suddenly the door opened to reveal an older woman with gold and gray hair that was curly and tucked into a scarf around her head. She was rather tall and thin with a slightly aged face that was busy looking over the herbs in her hands.

Eowirethien counted the bushels of herbs when she looked up and nearly dropped the herbs she was carrying. Lilly was sitting up looking confused and very afraid. Eowirethien rushed over to her and the woman backed away from her. "Milady, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I've been taking care of you for the past two weeks. You've been unconscious because of a fever," Eowirethien said as she sat down the herbs and held out her hand to Lilly. Lilly looked at the woman still not certain what to do. So far, the only one who had been kind to her was Gamling.

'_Wait, did she say two weeks?'_ Lilly thought. She looked at the woman's face again and saw only kindness in the woman's brown eyes. "H-how long was I out?" Lilly asked quietly. Her voice was slightly croaked. She raised her hand to her throat and Eowirethien smiled at her and handed her a cup of water.

"Two weeks, milady. Our king returned and brought you to me to take care of you. Your fever did not break until this morning and we were thankful for that but were not certain to when you'd wake." Eowirethien paused and took the empty cup from Lilly. "King Eomer and his sister, Lady Eowyn, were greatly worried for you. Lady Eowyn spent many hours each day helping me take care of you, milady. She felt terrible for the way Roryn treated you." At the mention of his name Lilly's eyes went wide and Eowirethien gave her a small smile. "Do not worry, milady. The king has passed down punishment on him and once he has word that you are awake, Roryn shall be forever banished from Rohan." Lilly's beating heart settled slightly and she nodded. "My name is Eowirethien, milady." Lilly gave the older woman a slight smile.

"I'm Lilly." She paused and thought about Gamling and how she wanted to see him. "Eowirethien, where is Gamling? I would like to speak with him and thank him for taking care of me while I was in the dungeon." Eowirethien looked at Lilly and smiled.

"I'm afraid, Lord Gamling was sent with a scouting party to one of the villages. He should be returning in a few days." Lilly nodded. "However, I must go and get the king. He requested to see you as soon as you woke." Lilly's eyes widened. She was going to be face to face with Eomer, one of her favorite characters from Lord of the Rings.

"Isn't it too late to bother him?" Eowirethien shook her head.

"Nay, milady, the sun has just passed over the horizon and the king is still in his study. I shall be back in just a moment." With that Eowirethien left Lilly. Lilly quickly ran her fingers through her hair to find that they went through smoothly like she had just brushed her hair. She assumed that Eowirethien and maybe even Eowyn had been keeping her clean and brushing her hair. Soon, Lilly heard footsteps approaching and she couldn't get her eyes to look anywhere but at the fire burning in front of her bed. Then she heard Eowirethien's soft voice. "Milady, King Eomer is here to see you." Lilly looked at Eowirethien then slowly moved her eyes to look at Eomer. There he stood and Lilly's mouth nearly dropped open. He looked nearly identical to Karl Urban from the movie but he looked nearly twice the size. He made Eowirethien look so small, and Lilly assumed she was around 5'10", and he was dressed in a dark green tunic and brown leggings and boots. He had to have been at least five inches taller than Eowirethien and his hair was a golden blonde/brown color and his beard was neatly trimmed. Lilly realized she was staring at him and moved her eyes to her hands. She heard movement and looked to the right to have her eyes meet a chest covered in a green tunic. Her eyes moved up to lock with his deep brown eyes that were full of concern. Lilly felt her cheeks grow hot and she knew that she was blushing. Eomer gave her a kind smile and Lilly returned it with a shy one of her own.

"Lady Lilly, I am glad to see that you have awoken. All of us were worried that you would not recover from your fever," he said quietly. Lilly felt her cheeks flush deeper and bowed her head.

"Thank you, your majesty. Thank you for everything," Lilly said quietly. "I do not know how I am going to repay you."

"There is no need for repayment, Lady Lilly. There is much I need to discuss with you," Eomer said as he looked into her deep blue eyes. Her eyes held him mesmerized for he had never seen eyes that color before. His mind was still reeling from the news Eowirethien had given him earlier that evening and because of it he was even more determined to keep her there in the hall, until he felt she was safe. Lilly gave him a nervous smile. Even though Lilly knew he was a good man, his presence still unnerved her. She knew he would never raise his hand to her or harm her in any way, but something still would not let her trust him completely.

"I will do my best, your majesty, to answer your questions," Lilly said as she looked at Eomer. He gave her a slight smile and nodded his head. Eomer walked over and pulled one of the chairs from the fireplace over by the bed and sat down. Lilly looked at him and prayed her nervousness wasn't showing.

"Where do you come from?" Eomer asked. Lilly met his gaze and took a deep breath.

"Somewhere far away from here. A place that doesn't even exist in Middle Earth," Lilly said quietly. Eomer furrowed his brow at her.

"How do you know that?" Lilly began to play with her fingers but kept her eyes on his. She was nervous and she just knew she was blushing slightly.

"I know a little about this place and I know where I am from is no where near here." Eomer nodded but still not understand what she was trying to say. He wanted to know about the marks on her back and was trying to figure out how to ask her.

"Eowirethien told me of markings on your back, where did you get them?" Lilly's eyes widened and she quickly looked away from his face. Eomer saw the hurt that flashed in her eyes before she quickly looked away and he wanted to take back his words.

"That is a private matter, your majesty, that I will not share," Lilly said her voice trembling. Those marks came from Jason, when he whipped her with his belt a week before Christmas and two months after her eleventh birthday. She'd done everything she could to forget about them and had succeeded for the most part. No one ever knew about those marks, except for Sara and Jason, and now Eowirethien and Eomer knew of them. Eomer looked at her and sighed quietly when he saw a tear fall from her face onto her hands that rested in her lap.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to pry, I was just curious." Lilly just nodded and kept her eyes on her hands. Eomer stood and moved the chair back by the fireplace. He stepped back to her bed. "I will let you rest for the remainder of the night, Lady Lilly." Lilly looked up at him and wiped away the fallen tears from her cheeks. Eomer's heart clenched once more and he was even more confused.

"Good night, your majesty," Lilly whispered. Eomer nodded.

"Sleep well, milady." With that Eomer turned and saw Eowirethien who was standing by the door. He nodded his head to her and made his way to his chambers that was two doors down from Lilly's. He sighed when he entered his room and ran his hands over his face, before he walked into the wash room to ready for bed.

* * *

Eowirethien gave Lilly a small smile and walked over to the small table she had sat up with her herbs and liquids for treating Lilly. "The King meant no harm, milady. He is simply concerned. All of us have grown concerned for your well being, especially the King," Eowirethien said as she mixed a warm liquid. She turned with the cup in her hands and began to walk towards the bed. "He blames himself for your state because he was not here when you appeared to us." Lilly dried her face and shook her head.

"He didn't know that I would come, and I didn't even know I would come here. How could he blame himself?" Lilly asked as she looked at Eowirethien. The older woman shook her head.

"Our King carries a heavy heart since the death of his cousin and uncle. The kingdom of Rohan rests upon his shoulders, shoulders that never expected to rule." Lilly nodded and took the offered up.

"He shouldn't feel guilt over me though. I'm not even suppose to be here." Eowirethien gave Lilly a warm smile.

"And how do you know that?" Lilly furrowed her brow at the woman. "The Valar decides all of our fates, young one. Yours could have been to come here, to Rohan. Only time will tell." Lilly gave a slight smile and nodded her head. She looked at the golden liquid in the cup and raised an eyebrow as she looked at Eowirethien. Eowirethien laughed quietly and shook her head. "Do not worry, it is just an herbal drink that will help you gain your strength back and help you sleep through the night," Eowirethien said with a smile. Lilly nodded and drank the sweet tasting liquid. Once she was done, she indeed did feel tired and Eowirethien smiled at her as she took the empty cup. "I shall see you in the morn, milady. Sleep well." Lilly smiled at her.

"Good night Eowirethien," Lilly said quietly as she laid back down onto the pillow and sighed as she was finally able to relish the comfort of the bed and the scent of the bedding. It had a spicy scent to it and another that she could not figure out, however, the scent was very relaxing and comforting to her and for the first time in her entire life she felt safe and that everything was going to be alright.


	5. Chapter 5: Comings and Friendships

Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you very much for the reviews. Please keep them coming and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Lilly

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Comings and Friendships**

Eomer woke before the dawn. He found that he could not sleep and was up nearly half the night. His thoughts were plagued by the young woman that now lived in his old chambers. When he first stepped into her room, his heart seemed to stop when her eyes turned to him and he noticed the deep blue color of her eyes even in the firelight. He felt her eyes on him when she looked at him and found them oddly comforting. But what surprised him the most was the look of recognition on her face, like she knew him and was seeing him after a long absence. What worried him though was the severe pain that flashed in her eyes when he asked about the markings on her back. They were the cause of much of her pain and he could tell that there was more beneath the surface and he longed to break them free and rid her of them, but that would take time, time that he hoped she would give him.

He dressed and walked out to the stables. He walked over to his horse and brushed out his mane. "Good morning Firefoot," he said quietly. He felt more at home in the stables among the horses and with his soldiers than he did sitting on the throne. "What I wouldn't give for you to be able to speak to me, my friend." Firefoot neighed and gently shook his head as Eomer ran the comb through his mane. "Our new arrival has my mind racing. What do you make of it?" Firefoot shook his head and snorted as he stomped his front hoof. Eomer laughed quietly and shook his head. "I don't know either." Eomer sighed as he put away the comb and patted Firefoot's neck. "Maybe I'll know as time goes on." Firefoot snorted and Eomer left the stables. He walked back up the stairs and looked over Edoras and the plains. A cool early October wind blew across the plains and stung against his cheeks. He sighed and closed his eyes. The days were growing colder and soon winter would come and his rides through the plains would be limited.

Eomer opened his eyes and sighed as he saw the sun finally make its way into the sky and people began to move about the city. He turned and went back inside and to the dinning hall. When he entered he saw Eowyn sitting and happily chatting with Faramir, but also a new guest, Gandalf was sitting at the table enjoying the meal. "Gandalf!" Eomer exclaimed. Gandalf looked up and smiled as the king made his way over to him. "It is good to see you my friend. I did not know of your coming." Gandalf shook his head as the king sat down.

"No, I made no announcement. I wanted to come and pay a visit to a friend, as well as discuss some matters concerning the young woman that has come to your city," Gandalf said. Eomer nodded his head. He had written to Aragorn about the woman that was brought to the city and inquired as to his thoughts. Apparently, Gandalf had come to voice their ideas on the situation.

* * *

After breakfast, Eowyn stood with her brother and Gandalf. "I would like to come with you, to speak with Lady Lilly," Eowyn said. Gandalf and Eomer nodded. Eowyn looked at Faramir and gave him a slight smile. "Forgive me, but I shall return to you in a moment." He smiled at her and took her hand. 

"It is alright. I shall see you in a little while," Faramir said. Eowyn smiled and followed her brother and Gandalf from the dining hall to Lilly's chambers. Once they reached the door Eomer knocked on it.

"Come in!" a soft voice called and Eomer felt his heart rate quicken and he couldn't figure out exactly why. He opened the door and led Gandalf and Eowyn inside to find Lilly propped up on pillows with a book in her lap. She gave Gandalf and Eowyn a slight smile as she closed the book, but when her eyes met Eomer's blushed and nodded her head. Eowyn walked quickly over to her and smiled at her. Lilly knew who she was right away and gave her a slight nod of her head.

"How are you feeling, Lady Lilly?" Eowyn asked with a smile.

"Much better, thank you. However, I'm still a little sore and I feel a little drained but better none the less," Lilly said with a smile. Eowyn nodded and turned to look at her brother.

"Lady Lilly, this is my sister, Eowyn, and this is Gandalf the White," Eomer said as he motioned to Eowyn and the Gandalf. Lilly smiled at Gandalf and bowed her head.

"It is an honor to meet you, Gandalf," Lilly said quietly. Eomer and Eowyn were thoroughly confused but Gandalf smiled at her. He made his way over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it, resting his staff in his left hand.

"You know who I am outside of meeting me at this very moment, do you not?" Gandalf asked with a knowing smile. Lilly nodded her head and gave him a nervous smile. "And you know of Lady Eowyn, King Eomer, King Elessar, Lord Faramir, and others am I right?" Lilly's eyes widened.

"How did you know about that?" Lilly asked quietly. Gandalf smiled at her and patted her trembling hand.

"Do not fear, child. No more harm shall come to you here and I know many things. Your eyes tell some of your secrets. Upon our entrance, you knew exactly who we were without the need of introduction. There is more that you know and that I shall wait for you to share with the rest of us." Lilly just looked at him, scared out of her mind. Eomer was looking slightly agitated and Eowyn just looked confused. Tears began to fill her eyes. Even though Gandalf said she wouldn't be harmed, she feared that they would through her back into the cold, dark dungeon. She wished Gamling was there. She needed him. Gandalf looked at her worriedly. "Child, it is alright. Do not weep; we shall not do as you fear. We are your friends." Gandalf said trying to reassure her but she had heard those promises before. Lilly shook her head.

"Please do not send me back in there. I don't know how I got here, or why I am here, and I am still so confused. Please, I will do anything, just don't send me back in there," Lilly begged with her lips quivering. Eomer watched and suddenly felt his agitation at this woman knowing more than she was willing to share with him the night before melt away as her lips trembled with her fear and her words full of sadness. Gandalf just gave her a smile and sat his staff to the side. He took both of her trembling hands into his much larger older looking hands and shook his head.

"You will not be sent anywhere, and I know why you came to us, Lilly. Do not fear for all shall present itself soon." Lilly suddenly found herself calm and believing Gandalf's words without any doubt. Something she had never done before, not even with Ms. Maggie. Eowyn stepped closer and nodded.

"Gandalf speaks the truth, Lady Lilly. You shall go no where besides where you wish once you are strong enough," Eowyn said as she smiled at her. Lilly gave a smile back and nodded her head. She heard Eomer sigh and looked at him.

"Lady Lilly, Gandalf and Eowyn are right. You will not go back to the dungeons," Eomer said. Lilly gave him a slight smile.

"Even though you all know nothing of me, you will allow me to stay here?" Lilly asked. Eowyn smiled at her.

"Gandalf knows of you and if he trusts you than there is nothing to doubt, and once you are well we shall help you return home if you wish it," Eowyn said. Gandalf gave Lilly a sad smile and she looked into his eyes.

_'He knows,'_ Lilly thought. _'He knows everything about my life.'_ Lilly felt her heart clench and she shook her head at Eowyn. "I do not wish to ever return home, Lady Eowyn."

"Then, Lady Lilly," Eomer said and paused as her eyes once again met his and he nearly lost his words. He mentally shook his head and continued. "You are welcome to reside in the Golden Hall until the end of your days." Lilly gave him a sad smile and nodded.

"Thank you your majesty," she said quietly. Just then Eowirethien came into the room.

"Oh, well, I did not know you had company this morning, milady," Eowirethien said with a smile as she looked at Lilly. Lilly smiled at her as she bowed to the others "Good morning, milords, milady," Eowirethien smiled when she stood and walked over to Lilly. She felt her forehead and smiled then turned to hand her a cup of a clear liquid that smelt like honey. "It is sweet water. Do not worry; it will not put you to sleep." Lilly smiled and took a drink of the liquid. She turned her attention back to the others and gave them all a smile. Gandalf looked at Eomer and stood.

"Your majesty, I do believe you and I should take our leave," Gandalf said. Eomer looked from Lilly to Gandalf and nodded. Gandalf looked at Lilly and smiled. "Rest well, Lilly. We shall see you later in the day." Lilly smiled at him and nodded her head and looked at Eomer. Eomer gave her a slight smile and bowed his head before he turned to leave. Gandalf and Eomer left the room and Lilly smiled at Eowyn and Eowirethien. Eowyn sat down on the bed where Gandalf sat and smiled at her.

"Lady Lilly, will you tell us what it is like where you are from?" Eowyn asked. Lilly swallowed hard and thought a moment. She smiled at Eowyn and decided that if she was going to start a new life here she needed to come out of her shell and actually have conversations with people.

"Well, where I am from is much, much different than it is here. There are a lot more people, and there are no elves, or hobbits and the like," Lilly said. Eowyn's eyes widened.

"You know of the elves and hobbits?" Eowyn asked and Lilly nearly smacked herself in the head.

"I do." Lilly paused and looked at both Eowyn and Eowirethien carefully. "If I were to confide something in you, would you not tell anyone until I was ready for others to know?" They both nodded. "Well, where I am from this place, Middle Earth and all the beings in it are made up in books." Lilly heard both of their sharp intakes of breath and sighed. "I know a lot about King Elessar, Arwen, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Sauron, Saruman, Faramir, and King Eomer. The list goes on but I think I've named enough. I also know of the War of the Ring and how the hobbit Frodo saved all of Middle Earth by carrying the ring of power to Mordor and tossing it into Mount Doom. Back home I used to read the books over and over again because they were my favorite." Eowirethien and Eowyn did not know what to make of what Lilly was telling them.

"Gandalf knows of where you are from then and of your knowledge of all of us," Eowyn said quietly. Lilly nodded.

"Yes, I think he does. However, I only remember some things that happened after the destruction of the ring. I know that King Elessar, or Aragorn, and Arwen are to wed soon and that you, Eowyn, shall wed Lord Faramir soon there after." Eowyn nodded and gave Lilly a smile. "Do you think I'm crazy?" Eowirethien and Eowyn chuckled and shook their heads.

"Well, if what you say is true, I do not think you crazy," Eowyn said as she put her hand on Lilly's. Lilly smiled at her. "If anything, it makes you incredibly interesting and I am certain we shall become great friends." Lilly smiled.

"I would like that. I didn't have any friends back home." Eowirethien and Eowyn frowned.

"No friends? What of your family?" Eowyn asked. Lilly gave a small smile and shook her head.

"I never knew my father, and my mom died when I was seven. I have no family either," Lilly said as she looked between the healer and the shieldmaiden.

"Did your father perish in battle?" Eowyn asked her face full of concern. Lilly knew that Eowyn's father died in battle, her mother had died soon after, and her cousin and uncle died not long ago.

"No, he, well it's complicated." Eowyn squeezed Lilly's hand. "I'm just not ready to explain that part of my life just yet." Eowirethien and Eowyn nodded.

"It's alright. When you are ready, I shall be here to listen, my friend," Eowyn said with a smile as she stood.

"And so shall I, milady," Eowirethien said. Lilly smiled at both of them. She wasn't certain she would ever tell them that she was a bastard child with no father and a mother who sold her body for money and how she was the product of one of her mother's jobs. Lilly knew that those kind of women were looked down upon in this time and she didn't want to lose the only friends she had ever had because of who she was.

"Thank you. I do have one request of both of you though," Lilly said with a smile.

"What's that milady?" Eowirethien asked.

"Please just call me Lilly." Eowirethien and Eowyn looked at each other and smiled.

"Very well, but you shall call me by my given name as well," Eowyn said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Lilly laughed quietly and both Eowirethien and Eowyn could tell that was something she didn't do that often.

"Alright," Lilly said as she continued to laugh and the three women spent the rest of the morning talking and enjoying each other's company.


	6. Chapter 6: Friendly Discussions

Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Lilly.

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Friendly Discussions**

The afternoon approached and Eowyn stood from the bed. "Please excuse me, Lilly, Eowirethien, but I must take my leave. I have some matters I must attend to and the mid-day meal approaches," Eowyn said with a smile. Lilly smiled brightly at Eowyn and nodded. Lilly really enjoyed Eowyn's company and she got along amazingly with her.

"Thank you Eowyn, for everything," Lilly said. Eowyn smiled kindly at Lilly.

"I shall see you later, but for now rest. I would like to show you Edoras before the first snowfall, which isn't far away," Eowyn said as she began to make her way to the door. Lilly nodded.

"I cannot wait." Eowyn smiled and left the room, her skirts swishing as she went. Lilly smiled and looked at Eowirethien who was looking at her with a kind smile.

"You did not smile much before did you, young one?" Eowirethien asked. Lilly gently shook her head.

"Never really had a reason to, until I came here," Lilly said quietly. Just then it hit her that Eowyn said she wanted to show her Rohan before the first snow fall. "Eowirethien, what is the date?" Eowirethien smiled and stood from the bed and took the disregarded book from Lilly's lap.

"It is October 4th, why do you ask?" Lilly's eyes went wide.

"My birthday is in ten days," Lilly responded quietly as she looked towards the window just past Eowirethien. Eowirethien smiled at Lilly.

"Really? How old shall you be?" Lilly looked at Eowirethien and smiled.

"Twenty-three." It was Eowirethien's turn to be surprised.

"You've already come of age. You are not as young as I thought you to be." Lilly shook her head and smiled. "Well, I shall return in just a moment." With that Eowirethien left the room and Lilly sighed. She looked over towards the window again and she longed to feel the breeze on her face. Lilly moved to the edge of the bed and looked towards the door. If Eowirethien found out she was out of bed, Lilly knew she would not be happy. She turned over the covers and her bare feet came in contact with the cool stone floor. Lilly shivered slightly but made her way over to the window with shaky legs.

Once she reached the window she braced her weak body against the ledge of the window and pulled aside the drapes. Her eyes were met with the once golden plains of Rohan that were now a light brown color because of the approaching winter. The long grass blew gently in the afternoon breeze and she looked down towards the homes. A smile made its way across her face as she saw a few children run inside a house right past their mother who was smiling at them as they went inside. Suddenly a gust of wind blew around her harshly and she nearly stumbled over. Lilly grabbed onto the ledge and steadied herself as she sighed.

"Well, I better get back into bed before Eowirethien finds me," Lilly said quietly to herself. She turned and went to step towards the bed when she became dizzy and began to fall. Lilly reached for a small table and tried to steady herself but just ended up knocking the table over and causing a vase to crash to the floor and for her to fall to her knees. Lilly whimpered and held onto her head with her free hand.

Lilly heard the door fly open but her head was still spinning. Someone ran over and grasped her gently around the waist and pulled her to her feet. Lilly blinked a couple of times to clear her sight and looked up to meet the dark eyes of Eomer. She swallowed hard and tried to give him a smile but failed when another waive of dizziness hit her causing her to close her eyes and lean onto him more. His grip tightened slightly, but not enough to hurt her.

"Lady Lilly, are you alright?" he asked quickly.

"Yes, I'm just a little dizzy," Lilly said quietly. Eomer nodded and practically carried her over to the bed and had her sit down. "Thank you, your majesty," Lilly said as she opened her eyes and looked at him as he knelt down in front of her.

"You are welcome, milady. However, I do not think you should have gotten out of bed so soon after recovering from your fever." Lilly gave him a slight smile and nodded.

"I suppose you are right, but I couldn't help it. I just had to look outside and at your beautiful land." Eomer smiled at her words and nodded his head. Suddenly, he saw her eyes widen as they glanced toward the window. "Oh, I'm so sorry, your majesty!" she exclaimed and looked back at him. "I broke the vase." He was shocked when he saw fear flash deep in her eyes. He shook his head.

"It is alright. It is just a vase that can be replaced, Lady Lilly," Eomer reassured her. He saw the doubt still in her eyes but she nodded at him. He gave her a slight smile, which she returned. Eomer stood to leave but Lilly stopped him.

"Your majesty, I would like you to call me Lilly or Lillyana. Like I told Eowirethien and Eowyn, I prefer either of those and 'lady' just makes me feel like I'm pretending to be something I'm not." Eomer gave her a slight smile and nodded his head.

"As you wish, Lillyana." Lilly smiled. No one ever really called her Lillyana. She loved her name, the only thing her mother ever really gave her that was decent. Eomer's smile grew at the smile she gave him. It was a warm and genuine smile and he knew from speaking to Gandalf earlier, smiling was something she never did. "Take rest and do not get out of this bed until your strength has returned to you. I will have Eowirethien clean up the mess so do not worry." Lilly's eyes went wide and Eomer chuckled. "Don't worry, I shall not tell her it was you that broke the vase. If she asks I shall simply tell her it was I." Lilly smiled and shook her head.

"You don't have to do that, your majesty, but thank you." Eomer nodded and just looked at her for a moment. Lilly began to blush under his gaze and he realized he was staring at her. He cleared his throat and made his way towards the door.

"Rest well," he said quickly as he turned and looked at her. She smiled and nodded her head and watched him exit the room. Lilly sighed and climbed back in her bed and laid against the pillows. She closed her eyes briefly and before she slipped off into a peaceful nap the last image to play across her mind were the dark brown eyes of a certain king with a kind heart.

* * *

Eomer made his way down the hall and spotted Eowirethien carrying a tray of bread, meat, and tea towards Lilly's room. Eomer held out his hand to stop her. She stopped and bowed her head to him. "I believe Lady Lilly may be asleep now, Eowirethien," he said to her. Eowirethien furrowed her brow at her king confused.

"What do you mean, milord?" she asked.

"I have just left her room and she looked rather tired after I had spoken with her, so I believe she may be asleep." Eowirethien nodded in understanding. "However, while I spoke with her I knocked into the table by the window and caused the vase to fall to the floor and the glass needs to be cleaned up."

"I shall take care of it immediately, milord. I will have to wake Lady Lilly as well. She needs to eat to maintain her strength." Eomer smiled.

"Very well. Good day Eowirethien." She bowed her head once more.

"Good day, milord." With that Eomer walked down the corridor with a smile on his face and Eowirethien continued on her way to Lilly's room, thoroughly confused as to why King Eomer was in Lilly's room.

* * *

When Eowirethien entered Lilly's room, she found Lilly asleep as Eomer said she would find her. However, unlike her feverish sleep or even her sleep the night before her face was not in pain. A small smile graced her lips and she was turned on her side with her face nearly buried in the softness of the pillow. Eowirethien sat down the tray on the bedside table and reached over and gentle shook Lilly's shoulder. "Lilly, I have brought you your mid-day meal," Eowirethien said quietly. Lilly slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Eowirethien.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep," Lilly said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Eowirethien smiled and shook her head as she placed the tray in front of Lilly.

"It's quiet alright, dear. Here, enjoy." Lilly smiled and nodded her head. She took a sip of her hot tea and smiled before she began to eat her meal. "King Eomer told me how he knocked over this vase," Eowirethien said as she kneeled down and began to pick up the pieces of glass. Lilly stopped chewing her bread and looked at Eowirethien. She quickly finished and swallowed.

"Actually, Eowirethien, it was me. I broke the vase." Eowirethien stood and looked at Lilly surprised. "I climbed out of bed to look out the window and when I turned around I became dizzy and knocked over the vase. King Eomer must have heard the crash because he came in and helped me to bed. I know I shouldn't have been out of bed so soon, Eowirethien, but I just had to look outside." Eowirethien smiled at her and shook her head.

"It's alright. It is true that you should not have gotten out of bed without aide but what is done, is done. You should be able to get out of the bed and out of this room by your birthday." Lilly smiled and returned to her meal as Eowirethien finished cleaning up the glass.

* * *

The days seemed to have passed quickly and it had been a week since Lilly had woken from her fever. She was finally able to move about her room without becoming dizzy, but Eowirethien still said she wasn't ready to leave her room yet. Lilly had spent the day talking with Eowyn and Faramir and as the sun slowly left the sky, she sat by the fireplace reading another book that Gandalf had given her about Rohan and Gondor. There was a light knock on the door and Lilly closed her book but kept her index finger in between the pages she was reading. "Come in," she said as she looked at the door. The door slowly opened and she heard heavy footfalls as the person stepped into the room. A smile made its way across her face and she sat the book down and quickly made her way over to the door. "Gamling!" she nearly yelled as she threw her arms around him.

The older man was surprised but wrapped his arms around her. Lilly pulled away and looked up at him and smiled brightly. "It is good to see you finally well, Lilly," Gamling said as he smiled at her. He noticed that her pale skin seemed to let off a healthy glow and now her eyes held happiness instead of sadness and fear, and she had regained the wait she had lost during her stay in the dungeons and finally looked healthy.

"Thank you for everything Gamling. If not for you, I would not have survived the first week in those dungeons." Lilly's smile faded as she thought about it, but she was doing better around others now. However, she was still weary around men that she had not known of before she came, but she was no longer flinching when a man held out his hand to greet her or assist her in something.

"You look much better." He cupped her cheek and smiled at her. Lilly smiled back and nodded.

"I feel much better. However, Eowirethien will not let me leave this room and I think I'm going to go crazy if I don't see something outside of these stone walls." Lilly paused and walked towards the window. "If I'm alone during the day, I spend most of my time wrapped up in a blanket staring out the window." She turned around and looked at him with a gentle smile. "Eowyn is planning on taking me around Edoras once Eowirethien says I've recovered enough."

Gamling smiled at her. She seemed to have come alive since waking from her fever and she seemed happy, so very happy. "Really?" he asked as he stepped closer to her. He smiled at her as she nodded like a small child telling of an exciting adventure. It was then that he realized he had begun to think of her as his daughter.

"Yes, and when I spoke with her and Faramir today, they even suggested a quick ride around the plains. However, I don't think we'll be doing that." Gamling furrowed his brow.

"Why not?" Lilly's cheeks blushed a slight pink and she looked up at him.

"I don't know how to ride." Gamling looked at her in disbelief.

"You don't know how to ride?" Lilly shook her head. "And you were brought to the home of the horse lords!" Gamling said with a smile on his face causing Lilly to chuckle quietly. "If you do not know how to ride, how did you travel great distances where you are from?" Lilly thought a moment on how to explain a car and shrugged her shoulders.

"We had these; well they were like carts that were powered by a liquid and other things that made them move fast." Lilly paused at the confused look on Gamling's face and smiled. "It's hard to explain when you don't have one thing here that was used to power the things." Gamling smiled at her frustration and nodded his head.

"I see." Lilly smiled but suddenly yawned. She quickly covered her mouth and Gamling smiled at her and patted her shoulder. "I should let you get ready for bed. I just wanted to see that you were well for myself." Lilly smiled and hugged him once more.

"Thank you again Gamling." She pulled away and he noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"Lilly, why do you weep?" he asked gently.

"You promise not to laugh?" Gamling nodded his head.

"You have my word."

"When you were taking care of me, I thought that you were so kind to do that for someone you didn't even know and I began to respect you greatly for it." Lilly paused and pulled away from his arms and began to play with her fingers in front of her as she looked up at Gamling. "I never knew my father, Gamling, and I've come to the realization that if I could have chosen the man I would have wanted to be my father, he would be someone just like you." Gamling smiled down at her and pulled her small frame into another hug.

"If you should ever need anything, anything at all, I shall be there for you Lilly. I promise," he whispered into the top of her head. Lilly closed her eyes tight and embraced him even tighter. She pulled away and smiled up at him. Gamling kissed her forehead and stepped away from her. "Good night Lilly."

"Good night Gamling." Gamling turned and left Lilly's room and Lilly with a smile on her face as she wiped away her tears. She removed her dark green robe and walked over to the bed. She draped the robe at the foot of the bed and removed her slippers. Lilly climbed into bed and laid her head against the soft pillows taking in the mysterious scent before she slowly drifted off into another peaceful slumber.


	7. Chapter 7: Beginning of a Birthday

Thank you all so much for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Lilly.

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Beginning of a Birthday**

Lilly woke with a smile on her face. Eomer had freed Gamling from his duties for a few days and she had spent the last two days learning just about everything she could about Rohan and just talking with Gamling. However, as she sat up and looked around her room she smiled. It was her birthday and Eowirethien said she could leave her room. Lilly pulled the blankets back and slid on her slippers and wrapped her body in her robe. She walked over to the armoire and pulled out the deep blue dress that Eowyn had brought in for her the day before.

Lilly smiled as she looked at the dress. It was very simple, but she knew it would be. The collar was a v-neck and the sleeves were long and belled out. Eowyn had told her that this dress would bring out the color of her eyes perfectly and Lilly smiled when she remembered the fuss Eowyn made when she stated that Lilly had to wear the blue dress and not any other.

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_You simply must wear the dark blue dress tomorrow Lilly. You should look your best, after all it is your birthday," Eowyn said as she helped Lilly brush out her hair. It had grown at least three inches since she arrived in Rohan and now rested around her waist._

"_Alright, I'll wear the blue one," Lilly said as Eowyn sat down the brush. Lilly turned and looked at Eowyn who smiled brightly at her. "Thank you again for the dresses they are all beautiful."_

"_They are but they are older ones of mine that we had shortened for you. Soon, you shall have dresses made just for you." Lilly shook her head._

"_The ones I have shall suit me just fine." Eowyn smiled and stood._

"_Now, remember I do not want to see you in any other dress but the dark blue one. The matching slippers are in the cupboard with the dress."_

"_I promise I shall wear the dark blue dress."_

"_Good. Sleep well, I shall see you in the morning." Lilly nodded._

"_Good night Eowyn." Eowyn smile and left the room and Lilly silently laughing at her friend._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Lilly stood looking at herself in the mirror. She had bathed and dressed and now she was scrutinizing everything about herself. Lilly sighed and shook her head because she thought she looked terrible. She felt her skin was too pale and her hair too plain. She sat down in front of her vanity when there was a knock on her door. "Enter," she said quietly as she started to run the brush through her hair once more.

"You look lovely Lilly," Eowirethien said as she moved behind Lilly. Lilly looked up at her in the mirror and sighed.

"I don't know Eowirethien, I feel like I don't fit," Lilly said as she sat down the brush. Eowirethien shook her head and picked up the brush.

"Nonsense. You look beautiful. We just need to fix you hair." Eowirethien began to brush and tuck and twist Lilly's hair and the next thing Lilly knew, her hair was up from her neck and in a beautiful design held by pins. "There." Lilly looked in the mirror and was surprised. Her hair looked perfect up in the twist design and she turned and looked at Eowirethien with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Eowirethien." Lilly stood and embraced the older woman who wrapped her arms around her.

"Happy birthday, dear," Eowirethien whispered. Lilly smiled and pulled away from her.

"Thank you." Eowirethien smiled down at the young woman and nodded her head.

"Well, I need to lead you to the dinning hall. The others are waiting to have their morning meal with you." Lilly nodded and stood.

"Who all is waiting?" Eowirethien smiled as she opened the door and began to lead Lilly down the hall.

"Lady Eowyn, Lord Faramir, Gandalf, Lord Gamling, and King Eomer." Lilly nodded and paused right before they entered the dinning hall. Eowirethien looked at Lilly and smiled. "Come on, they are waiting." Lilly gave Eowirethien a nervous smile and nodded. Eowirethien stepped to the side and Lilly walked into the dinning hall. Everyone was standing around and talking but they stopped when Lilly entered and looked at her. Lilly gave them a smile and bowed her head slightly.

"Good morning, milords, milady," she said quietly as she stood straight and smiled at everyone. Eomer could not form words if he wanted to. He had not seen Lillyana awake since he left her room the day she had woken from her fever. His duties had kept him busy but before he would retire each night he would look in on her. Now, as she stood before him, she looked breathtaking dressed in one of Eowyn's old gowns and with her hair up and away from her face. He watched as Gamling stepped towards her and offered her his arm. Eomer swallowed hard as she began to make her way towards him and the others with her arm linked with Gamlings. Eowyn stepped towards Lilly and embraced her.

"Happy birthday, Lilly," Eowyn said quietly. Lilly smiled as she pulled away and looked at her.

"Thank you," Lilly said. Eowyn smiled and pulled her to the table. Lilly looked quickly at Gamling and gave him a slight smile before Eowyn sat her down to the right of the head table and sat next to Lilly. The men laughed quietly and made their way over to the table. Faramir sat at Eowyn's right, Gandalf sat across from Lilly, Gamling sat next to him, and of course Eomer sat at the head of the table to Lilly's left. The food was brought out and everyone began to fill their plates.

"Lilly, Eowyn told us that today is your birthday, is that true?" Gandalf asked as he took a bite of his eggs. Lilly sat her cup of tea down and nodded.

"Yes, it is true," Lilly said as she looked at the wizard whose eyes seemed to twinkle.

"If you don't mind us asking, how old are you?" Gandalf asked. Lilly heard Eowyn gasp and she laughed quietly as she looked at Eowyn.

"It's alright, Eowyn. I'm not old enough for that question to bother me," Lilly whispered to Eowyn before she turned to Gandalf to see him smile at her. "I'm twenty-three." Gandalf nodded his head and she saw Gamling's eyes go wide.

"You are older than I thought you were, Lilly," Gamling said. Lilly smiled and looked at him. He smiled back at her and she returned to her meal. However, as the others talked while they ate, Lilly felt eyes on her. As she finished her tea and pushed her plate away she looked at to her left and at Eomer. He was looking at her but when she looked at him he quickly turned away and looked at Gandalf.

"Have you decided when you shall take you leave Gandalf?" Eomer asked and Lilly furrowed her brow at him in confusion. She looked at Gandalf whose eyes sparkled at her and she became even more confused.

"I will stay another fortnight. I have much I would like to discuss with Lilly before I leave and now that she is well enough I'm afraid I shall be taking up most of her time," Gandalf said with a smile. Lilly gave him a smile in return and Eowyn broke the conversation.

"Lilly, let us walk through the city and then we can take a ride on the plains," Eowyn said. Lilly gave her a slight smile and shook her head.

"I will enjoy the walk through the city with you, however, I don't think I will ride with you," Lilly said. Eowyn frowned.

"Why not? Why won't you ride?" Eowyn asked and Lilly sighed.

"I've never ridden a horse before, so I'm afraid I don't know how." Eowyn and Eomer were surprised to hear that she had never ridden a horse and Gandalf and Faramir just nodded, and Gamling smiled at her.

"You do not know?" Eowyn asked. Lilly shook her head.

"Horses weren't required for travel where I am from so I never learned how," Lilly said.

"Well, we'll have to teach you!" Eowyn said with a smile on her face and she stood. Lilly shook her head as Eowyn pulled her up.

"Oh, Eowyn, I don't know, I mean, I've never even been near a horse," Lilly said as she stopped Eowyn. Suddenly she felt a strong hand on her shoulder and she turned and looked up at Eomer.

"I shall teach you, consider it my gift to you," Eomer said as he smiled at her. Lilly smiled and looked at Eowyn who was smiling at her.

"Very well, brother. Come with us," Eowyn said and soon Eowyn, Lilly, Eomer, and Faramir were outside by the stables all dressed warmly to fight off the October chill. Eowyn had three horses ready and she and Faramir mounted their horses. Eomer mounted the third and held out his hands to her. She hesitated and looked at the horse and then at Eomer.

"Do not worry Saradine is a kind horse, she will not throw you," Eomer said. Lilly didn't want to tell him that the horse didn't make her nervous it was the fact that she would be riding with him.

"We shall ride out into the plains first so you may learn how to ride and then if you are up to it we shall tour the city," Eowyn said as she looked at Lilly who still stood next to Saradine. Lilly nodded and looked up at Eomer. He gave her a kind smile and she locked her arms with his and he pulled her up quickly and then wrapped his right arm protectively around her waist. She stiffened when the horse moved slightly and at the sensation of his arm around her. Eomer's grip tightened slightly and she was pressed closer to him. He leaned into her as he had Saradine trot behind Eowyn and Faramir.

"I will not let you fall, Lillyana," Eomer whispered and Lilly fought the shiver that threatened her body but failed. Eomer looked at her concerned. "Are you cold?" Lilly shook her head, not daring to look at him at the moment.

"No, I'm fine. I think I just got a chill from the wind," Lilly said quietly. Eomer sighed.

"Perhaps it is too soon for you to travel outside." Lilly shook her head and looked back at him.

"No, no. I'm fine, really. I'd truly rather be out here than inside that room another moment." Lilly paused and felt the blush creep up her cheeks as she saw the smile that made its way across Eomer's lips. "I mean, my room is lovely but I was starting to feel closed in."

"I understand," he said as he turned his attention back ahead of them. "Believe me, I understand. That is why I wanted to join you as well as teach you to ride. It has been too long since I have ridden freely across the plains of Rohan, without worry of war or attacks." Lilly nodded and pulled her cloak a little tighter around her as they picked up speed and left the city. Faramir and Eowyn were far ahead of them but they quietly joined them where they waited.

* * *

They rode for some time, Lilly riding in front of Eomer just enjoying the feel of the wind across her face and in her hair. Her hair had started to free itself from its binding but only strands flew about. "Eomer when do you plan on teaching Lilly to ride?" Eowyn asked with a smile on her face. Eomer thought a moment and looked down at her as she looked up at him.

"Now, if she is willing," Eomer said. Lilly smiled and nodded her head.

"We shall see you later then. Faramir and I are going to return to the city. There are some things we need to take care of," Eowyn said as she and Faramir turned their horses and headed back to the city.

Eomer brought Saradine to a complete stop and dismounted her leaving Lilly on Saradine gripping the front of the saddle. "Take the reins," he said as he handed her the reins. She took them with shaking hands but he placed his over hers and Lilly looked down at him. "Do not be afraid, she will sense your fear. Now, gently urge her with your heals and motion with the reins the direction you wish for her to go." Lilly nodded as he removed his hands from hers and she gently nudged Saradine, causing her to walk in a slow trot.

Lilly jumped slightly and gripped onto the reins too tight. Saradine reacted and began to run. Lilly screamed as Saradine rose up on her hind legs and she let go of the reins. Lilly fell from the horse and landed on the grass with a thud. "Lillyana!" Eomer screamed and ran over to her. Lilly sat up and shook her head gently. Eomer kneeled next to her and touched the shoulder she landed on but Lilly didn't wince or make any show that it hurt. "Lillyana, are you hurt?" he asked concern evident in his voice. Lilly looked up at him and shook her head.

"No, I'm alright. I'm more shaken than anything. I'll probably be sore later on," Lilly said quietly. Eomer nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Lilly looked up at him and quickly found herself lost in the brown depths of his eyes. Eomer was lost in her eyes as well and began to lean into her. Lilly's eyes quickly moved from his lips to his eyes as he drew closer. His lips were nearly on hers when they heard horses galloping quickly to them. Eomer quickly pulled away and Lilly did the same, her cheeks blushing as she did so.

"Are you alright? We found Saradine galloping quickly towards the city without a rider, and Eomer yell. Did you fall Lilly?" Faramir asked as he dismounted and joined Eomer and Lilly on the ground. Eowyn was not far behind but as soon as she dismounted and began to make her way to them, she noticed Lilly's flushed cheeks as well as the hint of pink across her brother's. She furrowed her brow and stepped closer.

"I'm fine," Lilly said quietly. "I'm not hurt, really." Eomer and Faramir stood. Lilly followed and was a little wobbly on her feet and Eomer steadied her.

"Careful," he whispered. Lilly smiled her thank you at him and looked at Eowyn and Faramir with a smile. "Perhaps we should consider this our lessonfor the day, and return to the city." Lilly looked back at him and nodded. He helped her to the horse and he mounted first and pulled her up in front of him. Eowyn and Faramir mounted their horses and the four of them began their journey back to the city.


	8. Chapter 8: Birthday Celebrations

Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think! As always, thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming because I love to know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Lilly.

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Birthday Celebrations**

Once they reached the stables Eowyn and Faramir dismounted and handed the reins of the horses to the stable boy. "We'll see you both inside," Eowyn called as she and Faramir went up the stairs to the Golden Hall. Lilly was still in a daze from what almost happened as she sat in the field with Eomer. She felt him dismount from behind her and she looked at him as he stood on the ground. Eomer looked at her and saw that her cheeks were still flushed, whether from the events earlier or the ride he did not know. He held out his hands and grasped her waist to help her from the horse.

As he lowered her to the ground she winced when she flexed her left shoulder. "Are you alright?" Eomer asked concerned.

"My shoulder is just sore. I'll probably have a large bruise by the end of the day," Lilly said as she moved her shoulder gently. Eomer nodded sadly at her.

"I am sorry. I should have known better than to let you take Saradine without leading her with you first." Lilly shook her head and raised her hand for him to stop and he did.

"It is alright, your majesty. I've been through worse." Eomer furrowed his brow and Lilly's eyes grew wide at the slip up.

"What do you mean?" Lilly looked away and shook her head.

"Nothing, your majesty." Lilly quickly turned and ran away from him and up the stairs to and into the Golden Hall. Eomer stood for a moment and ran after her. Lilly entered the hall and ran straight to her room.

Lilly closed her door and rushed over to the window. The one place she found solace. She put her hands over her face and took a few deep breaths. _'Maybe he thought I meant about Roryn. No, he would have said something. Who am I kidding? He knows about the marks on my back, he knew it was something more,'_ she thought to herself. Her thoughts were stopped when she heard the door open quickly. Lilly turned around and saw Eomer standing there concern the only emotion on his face.

"Lillyana, why did you run?" Eomer asked as he made his way over to her. Lilly shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I-" Lilly began but Eomer silenced her by raising his hand.

"Please, Lillyana, tell me what haunts you." Lilly closed her eyes and turned around so her back was to him. She wanted to tell him, out of everyone including over Eowyn and Gamling, she wanted to tell him. Lilly didn't know why she wanted to tell him. She never had that urge before, and it scared her.

"My past," she was all she whispered and she whispered so quietly he barely heard her. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her so she was facing him. Lilly kept her head bowed so she wouldn't look at him. Eomer sighed and put his right index finger under her chin and raised her face so she was looking at him. Lilly slowly raised her eyes to meet his as he moved his hand from her face. "Please, I'm not ready yet, not on my birthday. I don't want to relive it today." Eomer's eyes softened as he looked at her.

"When? When will you tell me?" She shook her head.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know." Eomer sighed and suddenly got the urge to hold her. Without warning, he gently pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. Surprised by the action it took Lilly a moment before she wrapped her arms around him and embraced him back. Eomer took a deep breath to breathe in her scent of heather and the crisp autumn wind. Lilly did the same with her head resting in the crook of his neck as he nearly lifted her from the floor as he held her close. He smelt of spice, horses, and . . . the scent that helped her sleep when she first woke from her fever. _'It's him! He's the reason why I feel so safe. Was I brought here for him?' _she thought as he held her. After a few more minutes, Eomer slowly let her go and she rested back on her feet. His arms left her body and she felt cold. Lilly looked up at him and offered him a small smile.

"I shall wait until you are ready." Lilly nodded and Eomer raised his hands to the clasp of her cloak. "I shall come for you when the evening meal is ready." He took her cloak off and draped it over the bed. "Take rest until then." Lilly nodded and watched him leave, and suddenly she felt so alone, more alone than she had ever felt before.

* * *

Eowyn smiled as the last of the food was brought in. She turned around and looked at her brother as he entered the hall. "Eomer, have you just come inside?" Eowyn asked. Eomer smiled at her and shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid not. I've been in my study, Lady Lilly is in her room," he said with a smile but the thought of Lilly made his heart ache. Eowyn nodded and smiled.

"Wonderful, will you go and get her? Everything is ready." Eomer nodded and smiled. He walked down the corridor to Lilly's room. He stopped outside the closed door and raised his hand to knock. He heard her move towards the door and she slowly opened the door. Eomer gave her a slight smile and she returned it.

"Good evening, your majesty," Lilly said quietly.

"Good evening, Lillyana," Eomer said as he held out his arm. "The others await us in the dining hall." Lilly nodded and laced her arm with his and he led her down the hall. The silence between them was uncomfortable. Lilly wanted to stop him and explain everything then and there but she didn't they just continued down the hall. They soon entered the doors of the dinning hall and Lilly smiled when she saw Eowyn, Eowirethien, Faramir, Gandalf, Gamling, and several other people she didn't know, but a few guards she recognized from her stay in the dungeons. One guard stepped over to her and smiled as he bowed his head to her. Lilly felt Eomer's grip tighten slightly on her arm but she tried to keep her eyes on the man before her.

"Good evening Lady Lilly. I am Gaellyn, and I am glad to see that you are finally well," he said with a smile. Lilly nodded her head and smiled.

"Thank you," she said quietly but she returned Eomer's grip and tightened her hold on him. He looked down at her and then at Gaellyn. Gaellyn looked at Eomer and bowed his head before he stepped aside and let him and Lilly pass. They walked towards Eowyn and the others. Before she let go of Eomer's arm she looked up at him and smiled. He returned her smile and she motioned for him to lean down to her. He furrowed his brow but did as she asked. She leaned up to him and whispered in his ear. "Thank you for leading me here, your majesty, and thank you for allowing this celebration." She pulled away and smiled at him before she turned to Eowyn, who led her to the table to get something to eat.

Eomer stood and watched Lilly and his sister. Everyone else started talking and laughing and having a good time. Gandalf smiled at the king and walked over to him and placed his hands on the young man's shoulder. Eomer turned his eyes from Lilly and Eowyn and looked at the wizard. "She has become special to you has she not?" Gandalf asked. Eomer sighed. They moved from the middle of the room towards the throne, where they sat down.

"She has, but she will not tell me of her past," Eomer paused and looked at Gandalf. "She fell from a horse earlier today." Gandalf nodded.

"Yes, Eowyn told me about that. However, she seems to be doing rather well." Gandalf looked over at Lilly and saw her smiling slightly as she talked to Eowyn, but he noticed her glance at Eomer a few times. He smiled and looked back at Eomer who was looking at him with a grave face. Gandalf frowned and furrowed his brow.

"When I asked her how she was, she said she'd been through worse. You know of her past?" Gandalf nodded sadly and looked back at Lilly, who was talking a sip of her water. "It is what haunts her, what makes her weary around those she is not familiar with and fearful of men." Gandalf nodded again but kept his eyes on the king.

"Do not worry, King Eomer, she will tell you in her own time." He paused and smiled. "She trusts you a great deal, just as much as she trusts Gamling and myself." Eomer nodded and sighed.

"I suppose you are right, Gandalf." Gandalf smiled and nodded.

"She will tell you. She is just afraid that all of us will shun her for her past." Eomer furrowed his brow and looked again from Lilly to the wizard.

"Why would she think that?"

"Her past is dark and full of pain. Lilly is afraid that we will no longer care for her because of it, but knowing what I know of her makes me feel terrible for what has been done to her, and thankful that she was brought here." Gandalf sighed and shook his head. "Now is not the time to dwell on darkness, it is a time for celebration and I do believe there is a certain young woman, in need of a dancing partner." Eomer raised and eyebrow at the wizard who chuckled and patted his knee before standing and making his way over for a mug of ale. Eomer looked at Lilly and found her leaving the dining hall. He quickly stood and followed her from the dining hall to the evening air.

* * *

Lilly left the hall and wrapped her arms around her as she stepped outside. She sighed as the wind whipped around her, but she felt no cold. "Lillyana, you'll catch another fever if you do not come inside," she heard Eomer say from behind her. Lilly turned around quickly and nodded.

"I know but, I just wanted to be outside and think for a moment," Lilly said quietly. Eomer stepped closer and took her hands into his. Lilly took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry for not telling you what you want to know, your majesty." Eomer shook his head.

"I told you I shall wait until you are ready to tell me, but I had something I wanted to give you." Lilly furrowed her brow as Eomer let go her hand with his right hand and reached into the lining of his outer tunic. He pulled out an object wrapped in a deep red cloth.

"Your majesty, your gift was to teach me how to ride a horse. I do not need anything else," Lilly said quietly. Eomer shook his head.

"I want you to have this." He placed the cloth in her free hand and then slowly let go of her other hand. "Open it." Lilly looked at the cloth and then at Eomer, whose face was lit by the moonlight making him look softer and not as worn. Lilly nodded and pulled back the cloth and revealed a golden hair comb with dark green gems and clear gems in a beautiful pattern. Lilly's eyes widened and she shook her head and tried to hand it back to him.

"Your majesty, this is beautiful, but I cannot accept it. It is too much." Eomer smiled and pushed her hands back towards her and closed her fingers over the comb with his.

"I want you to have it. It was my mother's and I know it shall enhance your beauty just as it did hers." Lilly felt her cheeks heat up and blush at his words.

"Thank you," she whispered and looked up at him. "Thank you very much." He smiled at her and nodded his head he went to step away, but what she did next froze him to his spot. Lilly rose up on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Eomer looked at her and she blushed once more before rushing past him and back into the hall. Eomer raised his hand to his cheek and smiled slightly before turning his dazed attention over the plains and his thoughts on a dark haired maiden.


	9. Chapter 9: A Discussion with the Wizard ...

Hey all! Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you liked Chapter 8. I don't know if this chapter is any good, but let me know. I hope you like it and I'll be updating again soon. As always, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Lilly.

**

* * *

Chapter 9: A Discussion with the Wizard and Minas Tirith **

The next several days passed without incident, and Lilly sat near the fireplace reading once again. She sighed, closed her book and stood. Lilly had to meet Gandalf soon and she was very nervous. She smoothed out her dark green skirt and made her way from her room and through the corridors. She turned the corner to head to the library when she came into contact with something hard. Lilly stumbled but was saved by an arm around her waist. She looked up and smiled as her eyes once again found those of Eomer. He smiled and steadied her on her feet. "Thank you. We seem to have a habit of crashing into one another," Lilly said with a smile. Their relationship had healed itself over her keeping her secrets from him, and even though they had not seen each other much since her birthday they still managed to grow closer.

"That we do, Lillyana. Where are you going?" Eomer asked.

"I am meeting with Gandalf today. He wanted to speak to me, about what I am not really certain." Eomer nodded and she gave him a nervous smile. She had yet to wear the hair comb he gave her. Lilly was afraid she would ruin it, especially after what Eowyn had told her.

_

* * *

Flashback _

_After coming inside Lilly rushed over to Eowyn and gently pulled her away from Faramir and several others. Eowyn followed her and furrowed her brow. "What is it Lilly?" she asked. Lilly held the comb close to her and sighed._

"_Your brother gave me something that belonged to your mother," Lilly whispered. Eowyn's eyes widened._

"_What did he give you?" Lilly held out the comb and Eowyn took a sharp breath._

"_Our mother wore that the day she married our father, and during every celebration. It was her favorite piece she owned. Eomer kept it as a keepsake and vowed to give it to . . ." Eowyn trailed off and Lilly furrowed her brow._

"_Give it to whom?" Lilly asked and Eowyn shook her head._

"_It is not important." However, Lilly failed to notice the small smile that found its way across Eowyn's face. Lilly sighed._

"_Eowyn, I cannot take this. It is too important to both of you." Lilly tried to give it to Eowyn but she just smiled and shook her head._

"_My brother gave it to you and he wants you to have it. I will not go against his wishes." Eowyn paused and took Lilly's hand. "Let us celebrate! Come!" With that she led Lilly to the others and had a wonderful time the rest of the evening._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Ah, I see," Eomer said with a smile. They stood there for a moment longer just staring at each other. Lilly realized what she was doing and blushed. She looked away and cleared her throat. She glanced back at him and gave him a smile. 

"I shall see you later, your majesty. I must be going." Eomer nodded and Lilly brushed past him quickly and walked towards the library. Eomer sighed turned to head to his council meeting regarding the rebuilding of the villages. Lilly walked into the library and smiled at Gandalf who was sitting waiting for her. "Good afternoon, Gandalf." He smiled at her.

"Good afternoon, Lilly. Have a seat," Gandalf said and motioned to the seat across from him. Lilly sat down and began to play nervously with her fingers. "I would like to discuss a few things with you, mainly about how you think you got here." Lilly sighed.

"I don't know how I got here Gandalf. I woke up one morning, got dressed for the day and was heading down the stairs when I tripped and fell and instead of landing at the foot of the stairs, I landed on the gravel rode outside the Golden Hall." Gandalf nodded in understanding, but smiled at her.

"You made a wish did you not?" Lilly furrowed her brow.

"Yes, before I went to sleep I made a wish . . ." Lilly trailed off remembering that the star she made her wish on burst in the night sky. "The star that I wished on burst, and I watched it as it disappeared." Gandalf nodded.

"The Valar heard you wish and brought you to a place where you would find the happiness you longed for." Lilly slouched back in her chair and put her head in her hands.

"That would explain a few things," she mumbled to herself and Gandalf raised an eyebrow.

"What would it explain, Lilly?" Lilly sat up and looked at Gandalf.

"It explains why a feel so safe here, and other things." Lilly stood and walked over to the window. For some reason, when she was inside she was always drawn the windows so she could see outside. She stood there just looking out over Rohan. After a moment, she turned and looked at the wizard. "There is still a lot I don't understand, Gandalf. How can Middle Earth be real? How can you know of me? How can all of this be happening?" Gandalf stood and walked over to her. Lilly looked up to meet his eyes and they seemed to sparkle at her.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer your questions." Lilly sighed and looked down, but Gandalf lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Time is the only thing that can answer your question. All will reveal itself in time." Gandalf gave her a smile and she returned it with a small one of her own.

* * *

Months passed and Gandalf had left Edoras a week after his first talk with Lilly. The kingdom of Rohan was slowly rebuilding itself and the villages were starting to come together. Eomer ruled over the lands with a fair but firm hand, and was now preparing to leave Edoras for a time and travel to Minas Tirith for the wedding of King Elessar and Lady Arwen as well as his sister's wedding to Faramir. Spring had come to Rohan and the grassy plains were once again full of life. 

Lilly had taken to life in Middle Earth like it was natural for her. Sure, there were a few things she missed, like electricity and running water, but she was never happier. Gamling had taken her under his wing in training her to ride a horse, because Eomer's schedule would not allow him much free time, and Lilly did not want him to get ill from little rest. She improved in her riding, but still had a hard time controlling the horse on her own. So, when she did ride, she needed to ride with a skilled rider.

Lilly and Gamling were coming inside from a lesson and Lilly was laughing heartily at something Gamling had said with her hair flowing behind her in the wind as they went up the stair and stepped inside. Eomer sat at his throne talking to Faramir and Eowyn about traveling back to Minas Tirith in two days, when they came in. When they heard them come inside all three looked towards the door. Gamling hugged Lilly before he turned from her and went down the hall. Lilly looked at the others and smiled. "Good afternoon," Lilly said as she walked towards them. Eomer smiled gently at her. His feelings towards her seemed to have grown on their own, even with the little contact they shared; he now knew that he loved her but was not brave in enough to actually tell her in fear of losing her. Eowyn smiled at Lilly as did Faramir. Eomer and Faramir nodded their good afternoons and Eowyn motioned Lily over to where she stood.

"Lilly, you are traveling with us to Minas Tirith, aren't you?" Eowyn asked as Lilly stopped beside her. Lilly looked at Eowyn then briefly at Eomer and Faramir.

"I do not know," she said quietly. "I would like to, but I still cannot fully ride on my own. I must ride with another, and I don't want to be an inconvenience to anyone." Eowyn smiled and took her hand.

"You must come. I've made arrangements for you at the palace in Minas Tirith and King Elessar and Lady Arwen are eager to meet you," Eowyn said. Lilly looked at her dear friend and sighed. She opened her mouth to speak when another cut her off.

"You shall ride with me," Eomer said as he stood and walked over to his sister and Lilly. "I would like you to come with us. You need to see more of this world than just the plains around Edoras. Gondor is a beautiful land, and its people, though a bit stuffy at times, are good hearted." Lilly laughed and nodded her head.

"Very well, it is decided then," Faramir said as he joined them with a slight smile on his face. "We shall ride at dawn in two days. Although I must disagree, not all of Gondor's people are stuffy as King Eomer suggests." Every onelaughed and talked a littlemorebefore Eowyn dragged Lilly off down the corridor's that led to Eowyn's chamber.

"Eowyn, where are we going?" Lilly asked. Eowyn smiled at her friend as they stopped outsider her room door.

"I have something for you," Eowyn said and opened the door. Lilly followed her inside and waited for her friend. Eowyn pulled from a chest that rested at the end of her bed a satchel of light blue cloth. She sat it down on the bed, all the while Lilly watched on, curious as to what Eowyn was doing. "I had these made for you to wear at King Elessar's wedding and my own." She pulled out two dressed and laid them out on the bed. Lilly slowly walked over and looked at the dresses laid out on the bed.

One dress was a dark violet and looked like velvet, but she was afraid to touch it. The neckline was a scoop neckline and the bodice and upper sleeves looked form fitting. The sleeves, though, belled and flowed freely at the elbow down. The skit past the hips looked loose and flowy. It was by far the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Lilly briefly looked at Eowyn who was smiling brightly and then looked to the second dress. The second dress was a deep green and the sleeves were similar to that of the first dress, but it had gold embroidery cord around the elbow and the waistline and scoop neckline had the same thin embroidery cord design. Its fit appeared to be the same as the first dress as well, but the fabric was different. It was more of a cotton like material, but looked as smooth as the velvet dress. After looking over the dresses Lilly shook her head and looked towards Eowyn.

"Eowyn, I cannot accept these. They are too much." Eowyn laughed and shook her head.

"I am afraid you must accept them, because you are the only one they shall fit in this entire kingdom!" Lilly laughed and embraced her tightly. Eowyn smiled and returned the embrace.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lilly repeated as they embraced and Eowyn chuckled quietly. As they pulled away Eowyn smiled at her.

"You are welcome. I shall carry them to Minas Tirith with my belongings, and be sure to bring the hair comb Eomer gave you. You are to wear the green gown the day of King Elessar and Lady Arwen's wedding and I would like for you to wear the comb in your hair." Lilly nodded slowly. Even after all of this time, she had yet to wear it, but the more she thought about it, it made sense. The comb would go perfectly with the gown, and Lilly had a feeling Eowyn had that gown made around the idea of the comb. "Very well, now there is much to do." Eowyn folded the gowns once more and then placed them back in the chest before taking Lilly's arm. "Come!" Lilly laughed and was nearly dragged from the room by Eowyn who was laughing right along with her.

'_It's going to be a long couple of days,' _Lilly thought to herself as she was pulled down the corridors.


	10. Chapter 10: Traveling and Arriving

Two updates in one day! Well, I hope you enjoy both chapters. This one may be more filler, but I don't know. Let me know what you think! Love to hear from you as always.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Lilly.

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Traveling and Arriving**

They had been riding for two days and the dawn of the third day approached. Eomer had left Gamling in charge when he left Edoras and they took Rabryn, a rider that rode with him and back from Aragorn's coronation, and Gaellyn. Eomer was the first to wake, and Rabryn had been on watch. He stood from his bed roll and stretched out his back. He took a deep breath and smiled at Rabryn. "Good morning, your majesty," Rabryn said with a smile. Eomer nodded his head.

"Good morning," Eomer said. He looked over at Faramir who still slept and then glanced at his sister who laid next to Lilly. His eyes then moved to Lilly. Her brow was creased and her head gently shook. He moved over to them, kneeled down, and reached out to her and touched her shoulder gently. She did not wake but spoke quietly.

"Please don't, I promise I'll be good. Please not the belt," she said quietly as tears escaped her eyes. Eomer furrowed his brow and gently shook her should her and called her name.

"Lillyana, Lillyana, wake up," he said. Suddenly, he heard her take a sharp breath and she sat up quickly covering her face with her hands. He stayed where he was and watched as she kept her face in her hands for a moment longer. "Lillyana?" he asked quietly. She quickly turned and looked at him and then wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes. Eomer moved so he was right beside her and looked intently at her. "Are you alright?" Lilly looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"You always seem to ask me that," she whispered so she would not wake Eowyn or the others. He smiled and nodded waiting for her to answer his question. "I'm fine. It was just a dream." Eomer nodded and stood. He held out his hand to her and Lilly took it. She smoothed out her skirt and sighed. Eomer chuckled quietly and she smiled at him. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to ride in this thing?" Eomer gave her a look and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I don't have that knowledge." Lilly laughed quietly and nodded. Soon, the others woke and after a small meal, they began their last day's ride to Minas Tirith.

* * *

Evening approached and soon Minas Tirith came into view. Lilly looked up at the White City and took a sharp breath. "Wow," she said under her breath. Eomer smiled, and though slightly confused by what she meant, knew that it was something good.

"It is beautiful," he whispered into her ear. Once again, Lilly had to fight the chills that racked her body. Ever since her birthday and she kissed him on the cheek, she was lost to the King of Rohan, but knew that nothing could be done of it. Even though, she thought that she was brought to Middle Earth for him, she figured to she had to be wrong. Another was meant for him, Lothiriel daughter of Prince of Dol Amroth. Lilly's heart ached at the thought, but it was meant to be. Snapping from her thoughts she smiled.

"It is, your majesty, but I do believe Rohan and Edoras are more beautiful than the stone walls and bare plains that I have seen so far," Lily said as she turned to look up at the king. He smiled down at her and nodded before turning his attention back to the road ahead. Rabryn had rode ahead to inform the palace of their arrival and Lilly was suddenly very nervous because she was about to meet Aragorn and Arwen.

They entered the city and began to make their way up the endless levels of the city all the way to the top. The people of Minas Tirith were all inside their homes and Lilly assumed were resting from a hard days work. They reached the top and Lilly smiled when she saw the White Tree of Gondor growing beautifully, and full of life. Eomer dismounted and wrapped his hands around Lilly's waist before lifting her to the ground. Once she was on her feet, she kept her hands on his forearms and just looked up at him. He smiled at her. The smile he gave her was warm, and it was unlike any smile she had ever seen. She returned his smile and was about to say thank you when she heard doors open and Eomer let go her before looking to his left and Lilly looked to her right towards the entrance of the palace.

At the opened doors stood a man, who looked to be about forty with dark hair and kind eyes. A smile lit across his face as he made his way to the tired but smiling party. Lilly stepped back and stood behind Eomer who had turned to face the approaching man. "Eomer," the man said as he stopped in front of him. "It is good to see you my friend." Eomer bowed slightly and stood straight.

"It is good to see you as well, Aragorn," Eomer replied. Eowyn and Faramir moved up to stand next to Eomer and Rabryn and Gaellyn led the horses away for feed and drink. Lilly stood behind Eomer waiting for one of them to remember her presence. As if readying her mind, Eomer looked down to where she once stood and furrowed his brow when he saw she was not there. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. He took her hand and pulled her forward. Aragorn looked from his conversation with Faramir to Lilly.

'_She is much smaller than I thought her to be, but more beautiful,' _Aragorn thought to himself. "Who is this?" Aragorn asked although a smile lit his face because he knew full well who she was. Eomer smiled as well.

"Aragorn, this is Lady Lillyana. The woman I had written you about," Eomer said. Lilly curtsied before the great king and stood.

"It is an honor to meet you, King Elessar," Lilly said as she turned her deep blue eyes to the kind grey eyes of the king. He bowed his head and smiled.

"The honor is mine, milady," Aragorn said. Lilly blushed and bowed her head so she was looking at the stone ground. Aragorn smiled and looked at the others. "Do come in for something to eat and drink. I know you are weary and would like to wash from your travels, but you must nourish yourselves as well." He chuckled and they all laughed with him as they followed him inside. Eomer laced Lilly's arm with his and smiled down at her as they walked. Lilly looked up at him and smiled.

"These upcoming weddings shall be events to remember, don't you think?" he asked her quietly as they followed Aragorn. Faramir and Eowyn talked with Aragorn as they walked and Lilly nodded at Eomer.

"Yes, they will be," she whispered. Lilly had a feeling that things would never be the same after the weddings, because something told her that Lothiriel would be there. Eomer would meet her and she would be forgotten, something that she was all too familiar with. Tears somehow found their way to her eyes but she willed them away. Eomer smiled and glanced down at the woman on his side but frowned when he saw her saddened expression.

"Lillyana," Eomer began but stopped when they entered the dining hall and a soft voice welcomed them.

"Welcome, my friends," said the musical voice. Lilly looked towards the voice and smiled when she saw the Evenstar. Arwen was truly more beautiful than she could have even imagined with her dark flowing hair and soft bluish-grey eyes, truly a sight to behold. Faramir and Eomer bowed while Eowyn and Lilly curtsied before the future queen. Arwen's eyes stopped at Lilly and she smiled kindly at her. Arwen walked over to Lilly, her cream skirts making little sound as she moved across the stone floor. "You must be Lady Lillyana. I have heard much of you from Gandalf the White. He speaks highly of you." Lilly blushed and nodded her head.

"It is an honor to meet you, Lady Arwen, and I thank both you and King Elessar for allowing me to attend your wedding," Lilly said quietly. Arwen smiled and laughed quietly before she nodded her head.

"I do hope you enjoy your stay in Minas Tirith, Lady Lillyana." Lilly nodded and Arwen and Aragorn led their guests to the table for conversation and a light meal.

* * *

After they ate, a maid led Lilly and Eomer to their rooms. Eowyn and Faramir's rooms were in a different wing, but Eomer's was across the hall from Lilly's. "Thank you," Lilly told the maid who smiled and bowed her head before quickly leaving Eomer and Lilly in the empty hall. Lilly smiled at Eomer. "Good night, your majesty." Eomer nodded and opened his door.

"Good night, Lillyana," he paused and looked at her as she opened her door. "Lillyana." She stopped before she stepped inside and turned to face him. "If you should need anything, do not hesitate to call upon me." Lilly smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, your majesty." With that Lilly stepped inside her room and Eomer sighed before he stepped inside his own room and went towards his washroom to ready for bed.

Lilly stepped inside the candle lit room and walked over to the bed. Her travel bags as well as the satchel that held the two dresses Eowyn had made for her sat on her bed. She emptied her bags and hung the dresses carefully in the closet before she went into the washroom to find a tub of hot water ready and waiting for her. She smiled, removed her dirty dress, and sighed as the hot water relaxed her tired muscles as well as her tired mind full of sadness knowing that she would soon lose the only person she has ever truly loved in a matter of days.


	11. Chapter 11: It Begins

Hey everyone! Just as a warning, this chapter may be a little sad, but I do hope you like it. Let me know because reviews are important!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Lilly.

**

* * *

Chapter 11: It Begins**

The next day had passed slowly for Lilly because she found herself alone. Eowyn and Faramir had some things to finish for their wedding, which was to take place four days after Aragorn's and Arwen's wedding, and Eomer had duties to attend to. The sun was setting over Gondor and Lilly sat on her balcony looking over the city. She was already missing the open plains of Rohan, and she found her heart was heavy with worry and anticipation for the next day's wedding. All she could do was to wait and see what time would bring.

* * *

Lilly stood there looking in the mirror. The dark green dress fit her perfectly and for some reason Lilly felt like a princess. She had her hair half up and held up by the hair comb Eomer had given her. The maid that helped Lilly dress, Vandaria, said the comb looked stunning in her dark hair. There was a soft knock on the door and Lilly took a deep breath. When she opened the door she smiled at Eomer. "Good afternoon, your majesty," Lilly said but she received no response from him. He just looked at her.

Eomer could not believe the sight before his eyes. There she stood, her beauty beyond that of Lady Arwen in his mind. The dark green dress, clearly showing that she hailed from Rohan, fit her perfectly and flowed like magic over her body. Her hair was away from her face and her blue eyes sparkled like the brightest gems. He saw pink grace her cheeks and she turned her head to the side. It was then when he noticed the hair comb he gave her in her hair. He smiled at her. "Good afternoon, Lillyana. You look lovely," he said as he held out his arm to her. She smiled and laced her arm with his.

"Thank you," she whispered. He looked amazing as well. He wore black leggings and boots and a dark red tunic covered with his royal vest. They walked silently to the hall and found their positions for the ceremony and waited in silence. Lilly looked around and spotted Eowyn not far from her. Eowyn smiled brightly and bowed her head. Lilly thought she looked lovely as well, in the dark maroon dress she wore and smiled back at her friend. Soon music filled the hall and the ceremony began.

* * *

The celebration after the ceremony was wonderful. Lilly danced with Faramir and Eomer but as she stood for a break, Aragorn came up to her and held out his hand. "Would you care to dance, Lady Lillyana?" he asked. Lilly blushed and bowed her head. When she looked back up she couldn't help her eyes to glance at Arwen who was dancing with a blonde haired elf, who Lilly knew instantly was Legolas. He smiled at her and she looked back at him.

"I would love to, your majesty," Lilly said as she placed her hand in his. Aragorn smiled and led her out onto the floor. They dance in silence but they smiled at each other. Aragorn studied the woman before him, she was indeed beautiful, but what struck him the most was how she seemed weary of men except for himself, Eomer, and Faramir. When the music ended, he bowed and she curtsied. "Thank you for the dance, your majesty." He smiled but kept her hand.

"I would like to introduce you to my friends, are you willing?" Lilly smiled and nodded.

"Of course your majesty." He smiled and laced her arm with his as he led her to where Arwen stood talking with Legolas, and a dwarf. Lilly knew instantly to be Gimli. Once they arrived the three turned their attention to the king and young woman.

"Legolas, Gimli, I would like to introduce you to Lady Lillyana of Rohan," Aragorn said. Gimli nodded and smiled at her but Legolas smiled and greeted her with a bow of his head. Lilly blushed under their gaze and smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," Lilly said.

"You hail from Rohan?" Gimli asked his voice ruff and much like she had expected. She looked down slightly and nodded.

"She is the one Gandalf had told us about on his last visit," Aragorn said. Gimli's mouth made an "o" shape and he nodded. Legolas, however, looked at her more intently. Lilly felt uncomfortable under his gaze and looked towards the floor and took a deep breath. She looked up at the four and smiled.

"If you would excuse me for a moment, I do believe I could use some fresh air," Lilly said quickly and turned to leave with the four watching her retreating form. Lilly stepped outside and took a deep breath of the early evening air. The sun was setting and it made Lilly think of Eomer. She had not seen him since their last dance hours ago and she was slightly worried for him.

She was about to turn around and head back inside to look for him when she heard a soft laugh coming from the garden. She turned and stepped inside garden and stood behind a shade tree. What she saw only confirmed what she already knew would happen. Eomer stood in the garden with a dark haired woman. The woman was tall and thin with a perfect form. She looked much better standing next to the tall king than Lilly ever would. Her face was flawless and smooth curves were her nose and chin, much unlike Lilly's small and slightly pointy nose and almost no chin. The woman was laughing again at something Eomer had said, and Eomer was smiling kindly at the woman. Lilly knew that the young woman was Lothiriel and Lilly literally heard her heart break when she watched Lothiriel gently placed her hand on his forearm as she laughed and Eomer placed his hand over hers.

Lilly looked away from the scene and blinked her eyes several times to will away the tears. There was a deep pain in her chest and she raised her hand to her heart, but at what she heard next she could no longer keep her tears away

"Tell me of Rohan, your majesty," Lothiriel said. Her voice was like music, much like Lady Arwen's. Eomer cleared his throat, but Lilly couldn't look at them.

"Please, call me Eomer, it is my name," he said and Lilly heard Lothiriel laugh quietly. She glanced over at them and saw him smiling at Lothiriel. Lilly walked away, the tears falling from her eyes she didn't bother to wipe them away.

'_He asked her to call him by his name, its beginning and he's already forgotten me,'_ Lilly thought to herself as she walked. Somehow she found herself in the courtyard in front of the entrance to the palace. She walked over to the white tree and sat down. A sob escaped her lips and she began to cry even harder with her face in her hands. A hand on her shoulder startled her and she looked up quickly to meet the silver-blue eyes of the elf prince.

"Lady Lillyana, are you well?" he asked. Lilly wiped her face with her hands and nodded. She stood and brushed her skirt. Legolas frowned. "You are not well, what troubles you?" Lilly looked at the elf and sighed.

"Nothing, milord," Lilly whispered. Legolas looked at her waiting for her to explain and turned from him. "It is truly nothing, just troubles of the heart." She turned and faced him. He frowned at her.

"Troubles of the heart are never nothing, Lady Lillyana." Lilly smiled at him through her tears.

"For me they are." Legolas stepped closer.

"You lie. I can see it in your eyes the great pain you carry from something before you came here." Lilly's eyes widened slightly but she didn't break eye contact. "And now, there is a new pain, one unlike any you have ever dealt with and it will consume you if you do not face it." Lilly became suddenly angry with him because she knew he was right.

"You know nothing of me and yet you speak as if you do," Lilly nearly spat at him. Legolas just looked at her, his expression the same and unchanging. Tears formed in her eyes once more. "Just leave me alone!" Lily said before she picked up her skirts and ran back into the palace and down the corridors to her chambers. However, as she slammed her door shut she had failed to notice Eowyn leaving her brother's room carrying a cloak.

* * *

Eowyn knocked on Lilly's door but received no answer so she stepped inside. Eowyn gasped quietly when she saw her friend lying on her bed sobs racking her body. Eowyn threw the cloak on a chair and rushed over to her friend. "Lilly, what is it?" she asked quietly. Lilly quieted herself and sat up to look at her friend.

"Its started and he'll forget he ever knew me," Lilly whispered. Eowyn frowned and sat down.

"What's started and who could forget you?" Lilly shook her head.

"He's found the one he is supposed to be with, Eowyn. I knew I shouldn't have fallen in love with him, but I did and now my heart hurts," Lilly whispered. Eowyn's eyes widened in realization and she hugged her friend.

"Oh, Lilly he hasn't forgotten you." Lilly pulled away.

"He has because he has found her." Lilly paused at the look of disbelief on Eowyn's face. "Please leave me be, Eowyn. I am tired and I would like to sleep." Eowyn stood but kept her eyes on her friend.

"Lilly, he could never forget you. Don't you understand that-" Lilly interrupted her by standing and walking towards the washroom.

"I am not feeling well, Eowyn," she said quietly. "I think I shall stay in my room until the day of your wedding. If should need me over the next few days, you shall find me here." With that Lilly walked into the washroom and closed the door. Eowyn sighed and picked up the cloak she grabbed for her brother and made her way back to the hall.


	12. Chapter 12: Winning a Losing Battle

Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you for all of the great reviews. I am so glad you all like this story so far! I am so happy! Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter and please, please let me know I found it more inspirational to write when I had such great reviews like I did for my last few chapters! Lots of love to everyone who reads my stories!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Lilly.

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Winning a Losing Battle**

Eowyn spotted her brother as he searched the hall for someone with a saddened look on his face. Eowyn was furious with him and was about to give him a piece of her mind when he looked at her. "Thank you Eowyn" he said. Eowyn threw his cloak at him and he looked at her confused.

"I must speak with you," she said as she took his arm and led him outside. Eomer looked at his sister as they stopped in the garden.

"What is it Eowyn?" Eowyn looked up at her brother and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What exactly are your intentions with Lilly?" she asked and Eomer gaped at his sister.

"What do you mean?" Eowyn sighed. Suddenly a woman came from the hall and smiled at Eomer.

"There you are, Eomer," she said. Eowyn looked at the beautiful and tall woman that appeared next to her brother and she realized who Lilly was talking about. She watched as Eomer smiled at the woman. It seemed obvious to Eowyn that she had misread her brother's thoughts about Lilly.

"Then it is true," Eowyn whispered as she dropped her arms from in front of her. Eomer looked at Eowyn and furrowed his brow. She looked from the woman to her brother and shook her head at him before she turned and left him with the unknown woman. Lothiriel watched as the golden haired woman left looking broken.

"Was that your love Lillyana?" she asked as she looked at the king. Eomer looked at her and shook his head.

"No, that was my sister. I was unable to find Lillyana in the hall," he said still confused by his sister's confrontation.

"Perhaps she has retired for the evening. It has been a trying day for everyone." Eomer nodded and sighed.

"I do believe I have to agree." He bowed his head and smiled. "Thank you for your company this evening, Lothiriel, but I am afraid that I shall retire." She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Of course. Rest well, Eomer." He nodded and went inside carrying his cloak. He left the hall and made his way down the corridor to his chambers. Eomer stopped before he opened his door when he heard sobbing coming from Lilly's room. He walked over to her door and went to turn the handle to find it locked. Eomer put his hand against the cool wood and sighed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he turned back around and entered his room.

* * *

The next few days passed and Eomer had yet to see Lilly and when he would ask Eowyn where she was, Eowyn would just shake her head and walk away from him. It was the evening before Eowyn's wedding and he was walking through one of the gardens with Lothiriel. "I wish I could find her so you could meet her," Eomer said as they walked. Lothiriel smiled and nodded.

"I would like to meet her as well. She sounds lovely," Lothiriel said. Eomer nodded.

"That she is." They walked a little more completely unaware of the woman watching them from her balcony.

* * *

Lilly sighed and went into her room. There was a knock on her door and she walked over to the door. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Legolas standing on the other side.

"Good afternoon, Lady Lillyana," he said quietly. Lilly bowed her head and subconsciously smoothed her blue skirt.

"Good afternoon, Prince Legolas," she whispered when she looked back at him. He smiled at her and held out his arm.

"Walk with me?" Lilly looked at him like he grew another head but she nodded and laced her arm with his.

"Prince Legolas, I would like apologize for my outburst the other day." He smiled and looked at her from the corner of his eye as they walked down the hall.

"It is alright, Lady Lillyana." Lilly smiled thankful he wasn't angry with her. "I wanted to talk to you about that night. I believe you have a misunderstanding regarding King Eomer and Princess Lothiriel." Lilly stopped and kept her eyes on the floor. She unlaced her arm and shook her head.

"No, I don't." She paused and looked up at him. Legolas felt his own heart clench at the complete change in her eyes. They were now dull and full of sadness. She turned and quickly went back into her room. He heard the door lock and he sighed. Legolas quickly made his way down the path he was going to take her and found who he was looking for. Eomer stood alone looking out over the city.

"Eomer," he said quickly. Eomer looked at the elf and gave him a small smile.

"Legolas, what can I do for you?" Eomer asked. Legolas shook his head.

"It is not what you can do for me; it is what you can do for Lady Lillyana." Eomer became alarmed and he stood straighter.

"What has happened to her? Is she hurt?" Legolas sighed.

"Physically? No, but she is in great pain." Eomer furrowed his brow. That was all Legolas said before he left the horse master confused standing in the hall. Eomer sighed and made his way to Lilly's room determined to find her and speak to her.

Her door was locked so he knocked, but received no answer. "Lillyana?" he asked through the door. He still got no answer. "Lillyana, please speak to me." Still no answer he sighed and shook his head. He saw a maid walking down the hall and he stopped her. "Is there a master key to unlock the doors?" The maid just looked at him and he asked again. She nodded.

"Aye, milord," she said quietly.

"Retrieve it. I must check on Lady Lillyana. I believe she has fallen ill and is not answering her door." The maid nodded and ran down the hall. She returned a moment later carrying a key. She handed it to him and he smiled at her. "Thank you." She bowed and stood in the hall while Eomer unlocked Lilly's door and went inside.

* * *

Lilly heard her door open and she stepped back into the room from the balcony. She stopped when she saw Eomer standing there. He looked at her and his heart dropped. Her eyes were glassy, red and swollen from tears and she looked tired. "Lillyana, what is it?" he asked as he quickly made his way to her. He reached for her but she backed away and shook her head.

"Leave me," she whispered before she turned around. Eomer furrowed his brow and stepped to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Why do you weep?" he asked concern etched across his face. She shook her head as tears filled her eyes. Lilly hated that he was so close to her. She hated that she could smell his scent of spice mixed with horses and his own unique scent. Lilly hated the fact that she let herself fall in love with a man she could never in a million years have. She pulled herself from his arms and went outside. He followed behind her closely. He heard her take a deep breath and she turned around to face him.

"Leave me, your majesty." Eomer shook his head.

"I will not leave you until you tell me what is wrong."

"Everything!" she yelled. Eomer was taken back, he had never heard her yell or look this broken. "Everything is wrong! I want to go home and away from this place, away from Gondor, away from Rohan, away from everything! I want my life back!" Eomer just looked at her. He had thought she was happy in Rohan, in Middle Earth. He thought she was happy with him.

"What of me? Do you want to be away from me?" he asked. Lilly looked at him, her mind and heart screaming 'no' but her lips told him something else.

"Yes," she whispered. Eomer looked as though he had been slapped.

"Why?" Lilly closed her eyes.

"Because I am a fool." She turned around and walked to the railing of the balcony. Eomer slowly walked over to her and once again put his hands on her shoulders to turn her to face him. He stood so close to her he could smell her scent of heather once again. He raised her chin so she was looking at him.

"You are no fool, Lillyana. You are a beautiful and strong woman," he said quietly as he looked into her eyes.

"I am a fool, your majesty. I let myself grow to care deeply for someone forgetting that they were destined for another." Eomer furrowed his brow.

"Explain it to me, please." Lilly sighed. It was hard to get her brain to function when he was that close but she pulled herself together and looked up at him.

"I am in love your majesty, but the man I have grown to love cares for another. I have seen them together many times and each time my heart breaks more. I knew he was destined for her but I let myself fall in love with him anyway in hopes that he would return my feelings but I know now I was wrong." Eomer watched her speak, his heartbreaking but hope shining through. She laughed quietly and shook her head. "I've never even called him by his name and yet she does freely." Eomer sighed and squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Who is it that you love, Lillyana?"

"I cannot tell you, for you will surely think me the fool then." Eomer shook his head.

"I will never think you a fool. Never." Lilly took a deep breath and looked deep into his chocolate eyes.

"The man I love, your majesty, is you." Eomer just looked at her. Lilly knew he would not let her travel back to Rohan and now she would be alone all over again. Tears filled her eyes and she looked down at her hands. A smile found its way across his lips and he shook his head.

"There is no other for me in this world than the woman that stands before me," Eomer whispered to her. Lilly looked up at him with her brow furrowed. "I have loved you since the day you woke from your fever all those months ago, Lillyana. There will never be another that can make me feel the way I feel when I'm with you." He cupped both of her cheeks and held her face in his hands. Tears escaped her eyes as he spoke and he gently wiped them away. "I love you, Lillyana." With that he pulled her face to his and kissed her. Lilly was surprised to say the least but soon she found herself responding to his gentle menstruations and soon she felt his tongue slid across her lips. Lilly had no idea what she was doing because she had never been kissed like that before, but she slowly opened her lips and allowed him the access he had longed for.

She tasted sweet, sweeter than he imagined he heard her moan quietly before he slowly pulled away from her. When they broke apart, he stared down at her. Her eyes were still closed and she seemed like she was in another world. Lilly slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the King of the Mark. "What about Lothiriel?" she asked quietly. Eomer furrowed his brow.

"She is but an acquaintance. I required her advice on you actually. I was going to tell you everything in my heart tomorrow after Eowyn's wedding, but when Legolas told me you were in pain I put it off no longer." Lilly smiled at him and he pulled her closer. "I have longed to hold you in my arms since your birthday. I had hoped you realized my feelings towards you then, when I gave you my mother's hair comb. I vowed to give it to the one I loved and wished to marry." Lilly's eyes widened.

'_That is what Eowyn meant,'_ Lilly thought. "I thought I was setting myself up for heartbreak, your majesty." Eomer smiled and cupped her cheek once more.

"Eomer, my name is Eomer." Lilly smiled at him.

"Eomer," Lilly whispered and he closed his eyes. His name never sounded more intriguing than it did coming from her lips. He opened his eyes and smiled at her before once again taking her lips with his as the sun disappeared behind the horizon.


	13. Chapter 13: A Sister’s Wedding

Thank you for the reviews, they mean so much so keep them coming please! I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Lilly.

**

* * *

Chapter 13: A Sister's Wedding**

Lilly pulled her lips away from Eomer's and looked up at him. He smiled at her and ran his fingers lightly down her left cheek. Chills racked her body and she shook gently in his arms. Eomer's grip tightened slightly on her small frame. Lilly felt as if she was drowning in him, but it was a good feeling. "Eomer," Lilly whispered and he smiled at her. "We should go to bed. We both have to be up at dawn for Eowyn and Faramir's wedding." Eomer gave her a smile and ran his hand once again down her cheek. Lilly sighed, closed her eyes, and blushed deeply. "I meant you should retire to your room and me to mine." She opened her eyes and looked at him. He merely nodded and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Then I shall see you in the morn, little one," he said quietly. Lilly looked at him and nodded with a smile on her face. He kissed her again and made no move to pull himself from her. "I love you, Lillyana, and no one will make me feel any different." Lilly smiled up at him and closed her eyes. She pulled him close to her and embraced him tightly.

"I love you too Eomer." Lilly pulled away and looked up at him. Tears came to her eyes once again and she swallowed hard. "I never thought I could feel like this. I never thought I would fall in love, especially not in a place like this. I mean up until about eight months ago, I thought this place was just in a story." She paused when he wiped away a fallen tear. "I've never felt like this before and it excites and scares me at the same time." He smiled and kissed her lightly.

"I will come for you in the morning." Lilly nodded and he kissed her on the forehead and led her into her bed room. He walked over to her door and turned the handle. He looked back at her and smiled. She smiled back and watched as he exited the room.

Lilly smiled and squealed quietly. She flopped back on her bed with her arms spread wide and her hair fanned across the blankets. Lilly never felt happier in her entire life. He loved her. Eomer loved HER. She sighed and quickly stood. The sleep she had missed over the last few days finally caught up with her and she suddenly felt very tired. She washed and dressed for bed all the while with a huge smile on her face and she finally had a night's sleep without the nightmares of her past or of her dark future without Eomer. That night her dreams were filled with happy visions of her and Eomer together.

* * *

When Eomer closed the door he heard her squeal in the bedroom. He laughed quietly and shook his head. He began to make his way over to his room when a voice stopped him. "Eomer!" Eowyn called. He stopped and looked at his sister who looked angry with him. "What were you doing in Lilly's room?" she asked as she made her way to him. Eomer furrowed his brow when she stopped in front of him. "Where is your Lothiriel?" Eomer sighed.

"Lothliriel is a friend, Eowyn, and nothing more," he said. Eowyn crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at her brother. "I have confessed my feelings to Lillyana, Eowyn. She knows how I feel and I know she feels the same for me" Eowyn's arms lowered and a smile made its way across her face. She threw her arms around her brother and laughed heartily. Eomer laughed and hugged his sister back. They had not done that since they were children.

"Eomer that is wonderful! I was so worried about her the night of Aragorn's wedding." She paused and pulled away from her brother. "She was so broken. She said she had lost you." Eomer smiled and shook his head.

"She shall never lose me, and I refuse to loose her." Eowyn smiled up at her brother and nodded.

"Good." She paused and her smile grew when a thought crossed her path. "I knew you loved her since her birthday, when she showed me mother's hair comb." Eomer furrowed his brow. "Lilly was shocked by the gift and showed it to me shortly after you had given it to her. I nearly told her what the gift meant, but I didn't. I knew you had to speak those words to her and not have your sister tell her for you." Eomer smiled and nodded.

"Aye, at that time I did not know how to say it, but now, while I am here, I want to stand on the highest point in Minas Tirith and yell out how much I love her." Eowyn laughed and shook her head.

"All in good time Eomer." Eomer chuckled and nodded. "I shall let you retire, then. There is much to be done in the morn." Eomer smiled and Eowyn turned quickly and made her way down the hall with a new air in her step because her brother had found the love she knew he deserved in a young woman who deserved him just as much as he did her.

* * *

"Eowyn, you must stop fidgeting!" Lilly said as she pinned pieces of Eowyn's hair with various pins. Eowyn sighed.

"I am sorry Lilly, but I am so nervous," Eowyn said as she looked at her friend in the mirror. Lilly smiled back at Eowyn's reflection.

"Everything shall go smoothly." Eowyn sighed once more and Lilly laughed and shook her head. "I am nearly finished and you will look amazing. Faramir shall not know what hit him." Eowyn laughed and furrowed her forehead at Lilly. Lilly laughed and shook her head. "It's an expression that means he'll be very surprised at your beauty." Eowyn blushed and sighed.

"I hope so." Lilly smiled as she tucked the last pin into her hair and put her hands on Eowyn's shoulders.

"He will be." Eowyn smiled at Lilly and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was pinned in various places and flowed freely and seemed to glow. Her cream gown fit her perfectly and Eowyn felt beautiful in it. Lilly looked her over and took a sharp breath. "Wait, I have one more thing for you." Lilly turned quickly and went over to the table with a vase of white and blue flowers. Lilly pulled one white and one blue rose from the vase. She went over and took a small dagger from a drawer and cut all but two inches of each stem. Lilly smiled and walked over to Eowyn. She laced the two flowers in the back of her hair and smiled. "Perfect." Eowyn stood and smiled at Lilly before she embraced her.

"Thank you Lilly." Lilly smiled and hugged her back. There was a knock on the door and Lilly pulled away from Eowyn.

"That is probably your brother." Eowyn nodded but stopped Lilly before she could go to the door.

"Wait. Let me look at you first." Lilly stood there and let Eowyn look her over. The deep violet velvet dress fit her perfectly and Eowyn smiled brightly at her loose hair that flowed freely over her body without restraints, just like a woman of Rohan, the only difference being the color. "You look beautiful." Lilly raised an eyebrow. "Go on, answer the door before Eomer panics and thinks I ran away." Lilly laughed and shook her head before she made her way to the door.

* * *

Eomer stood outside the door and waited patiently. He smiled when he heard Lilly's laugh. Her laugh was like music to him and he couldn't wait to see her. The door slowly opened and Eomer's eyes moved from the floor and up to Lilly's fair face. She smiled at him and Eomer drank in her appearance. The violet dress she wore fit her in all the right places and hugged her small frame as well as flowed freely. Eomer swallowed hard and smiled at her. She bowed her head. "Good morning, your majesty. Lady Eowyn is ready and waiting," Lilly said with a smile. Eomer chuckled quietly as Lilly opened the door further so he could see his sister. Eowyn looked beautiful in the cream dress and her hair was unlike anything he had seen before. It was similar to the way Queen Arwen wore her hair but it seemed more . . . . he couldn't find the right word to describe it but it fit his sister perfectly.

Eowyn smiled at her brother. "Do you approve brother?" Eowyn asked. Eomer nodded his head as he stepped into the room.

"You look beautiful Eowyn," he said as he took her hands. Eowyn smiled up at him and nodded her thanks. Lilly smiled and cleared her throat. Eomer and Eowyn looked at her.

"I need to go and take my place before the ceremony begins. I shall see you all very soon," she said with a smile. They nodded their heads and Lilly left the room and quickly made her way down the corridors to the hall. Eomer looked back at his sister who was looking up at him with a large smile on her face. Eomer raised an eyebrow and smiled at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"When shall it be your turn?" she asked with the most serious look he had ever seen her carry. Eomer just looked at her a little lost for words but he took a deep breath and smiled.

"Soon, someday soon. However, today is your day my sister and we should be on our way." Eowyn smiled and nodded at her brother before she laced her arm with his. Eomer led his sister down the corridors and towards the rest of her life with Faramir.

* * *

The ceremony went smoothly and by early afternoon, Eowyn and Faramir were husband and wife. The celebration for the couple was not as large as the one for the King and Queen but it lasted from the early afternoon and into the early evening. Lilly sat at the head table as the evening drew to a close. She had danced with Aragorn, Gimli, but she danced mostly with Eomer and she was taking a rest when she felt more than heard someone take a seat next to her. Lilly looked to her left and smiled at Legolas. Legolas returned her smile and bowed his head. "Good evening Lady Lillyana. I am glad to see that you have left your room and have returned to your once happy self," he said quietly. Lilly nodded.

"Please call me Lilly, Prince Legolas. I prefer that," she said with a smile. Legolas nodded.

"Then I ask the same favor of you, to address me as Legolas." Lilly nodded.

"Thank you for talking to Eomer. I don' t think I would be here right now if he had not come to me yesterday. I probably would still be locked away in my room." Legolas nodded.

"It is more than likely." Lilly laughed but it soon stopped when she saw Eomer standing and talking with Lothiriel. Legolas followed her eyes and shook his head. "He wants to introduce her to you. He shall be over to you in mere moments if you just wait." Lilly looked at him and furrowed her brow but he just smiled at her, and sure enough she heard someone stand in front of the table and she turned to face them. She looked up at Eomer and then at Lothiriel who smiled kindly at Lilly. Lilly stood and walked around the table only to have Eomer taker her hand quickly and pull her close to him. She took a sharp breath but looked up at him.

"Lillyana, this is my friend, Princess Lothiriel. Princess Lothiriel this is my love, Lillyana," Eomer said. At the end of his sentence he said Lilly's name with so much love she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She looked at Lothiriel and smiled.

"It is an honor to meet you," Lilly said with a smile. Lothiriel bowed her head and smiled brightly at her.

"Likewise, Lillyana. King Eomer has told me a great deal of you, and he has indeed done you justice in his description of you," she said with a smile. Lilly blushed and was about to speak with there was a commotion and someone burst into the hall. Lilly grasped Eomer tightly and he looked down at her.

"What's going on Eomer?" she asked quietly and quickly. Eomer shook his head.

"I know not," he said, but then a yell was heard. Lilly held Eomer tighter as he looked into the crowd.

"Eomer," she whispered fear taking hold of her heart. Eomer looked down at her and she looked up at him. Suddenly, people began running around them and she heard Aragorn calling out orders. "Something's wrong," she said as people yelled and ran around them. She saw Legolas jump quickly and ran about the hall. Lilly looked back up at Eomer only to have him pull her from the hall. He found a storage room and threw her inside.

"Lillyana, stay here until I come for you," he said quickly. She grasped his arm. He looked back at her and the tears in her eyes. He kissed her hard on the lips and pulled away quickly. "I will return to you little one. Do not leave here until I come for you." All Lilly could to was nod.

"I love you," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her once more.

"And I you." With that he closed the door and Lilly locked it from the inside, and there she would wait for him until he returned to her.


	14. Chapter 14: A Request

**PLEASE READ: **Okay, I deleted the last chapter 14 I posted because that was not exactly how I wanted it to play out. After I read it I couldn't belive I actually posted it because it was terrible. Anyway, I think this version is a lot better. Please review and let me know what you think and as always I thank you very much for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Lilly.

**

* * *

Chapter 14: A Request**

Lilly sat in the closet for what seemed like hours. She had turned a wash bucket upside down and was sitting there. Lilly heard nothing of what happened outside the storage closet because the stone walls muffled all sound. Lilly sighed and stood over by the door and listened. She heard nothing and thought that maybe something happened to Eomer, and he was hurt and unable to tell others where she was. Lilly panicked and quickly unlocked the door. The corridor Eomer had brought her down was dark and she had a hard time remembering where she came from. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice yell. "Find him! He escaped his bindings!" It was Aragorn and Lilly's heart began to race. She turned to the sound of the voice and made her way down the corridor. It grew lighter and soon she saw the corridor that led to the hall. She smiled but frowned when she saw the shadows moving quickly in the hall.

Lilly was almost to the hall when a pair of ruff and foul smelling hands grasped her around the waist and one covered her mouth. Lilly let out a muffled scream and who ever it was pulled her towards the wall. It was a man, a very foul smelling man, from what Lilly could tell. Her eyes darted around the darkened form but could make nothing out. He pinned her to the wall and kept his hand over her mouth. "You are the one I came here for," he hissed. Lilly began to tremble and she knew he could feel her fear. He chuckled and ran his fingers down her neck. Lilly closed her eyes tightly at his touch, she felt violated by his touch and she wanted to be sick. "My master has plans for his revenge against you, pretty one." He paused and when his hand rested on her left hip. "I don't think it would hurt if I had some fun with you first." Lilly's eyes widened and she shook her head under his hand. He just laughed. Lilly knew it was either fight him or let him have his way, and she refused the latter. Lilly kicked him hard in the shin and when he released her, she took off down towards the hall. She let out a scream as she ran and soon she heard the clanging of armor approach. A soldier touched her shoulder.

"Lady Lillyana! Where did you come from? You must –" he said but Lilly cut him off.

"There is a man down the corridor, he tired to, he tried . . ." she trailed off as the three other soldiers took off down the corridor and the soldier looked at Lilly concerned.

"It is alright Lady Lillyana; he is the only one to escape. The others have been moved to the dungeons. The guards will capture him." Lilly nodded and then did the last thing she wanted to, she fainted. The solider caught her before she fell to the floor. He took her in his arms and carried her into the hall and to King Eomer. "Milord," he said as he walked up behind Eomer. Eomer turned from his conversation with Aragorn and Legolas and his heart fell at the sight of Lilly limp in the soldier's arm. He made his way over and touched her cheek that was soiled with dirt that he knew she was no where near. "She is only fainted, milord. We found her in the corridors. She was running from a man, we believe the Wildman that escaped. The others went to look for him down the corridor she came from." Eomer sighed and nodded his head.

"Give her to me," Eomer said. The solider did as the king said and handed the young woman over to the king. At the movement Lilly's eyes opened and she felt panicked and disoriented. Lilly began to fight Eomer as he sat her on the floor and he held her firmly but gently in his arms. "Little one, it is I," he said to her. Lilly instantly stopped and looked into the face of the man that held her. Relief seemed to wash over her and tears sprang to her eyes as she gripped onto Eomer's tunic. Eomer just held her and looked over his shoulder at Legolas and Aragorn who watched on concerned. "Lillyana, what happened? Why did you leave where I hid you?" he asked as he ran his hand over the back of her head. Lilly sighed and looked up at his face.

"I listened at the door and heard nothing, then I though you were hurt and were unable to tell others where I was or that you were . . ." Lilly shook her head and looked back at him. "When I found the corridor that led to the hall, I was pulled into the darker shadows by a man. Oh, Eomer, he smelt terrible and he said that he was sent here for me, and that his master had plans for his revenge but he wanted . . . he wanted to have some 'fun' first." She nearly spat when she said fun and Eomer's grip tightened. "I kicked him and rand down the hall screaming. That's when the soldiers found me." Eomer pulled her closer and looked at Aragorn and Legolas.

"You were right Legolas," Eomer said. Aragorn and Legolas sighed and shook their heads. Lilly looked up at Eomer and then at Aragorn and Legolas.

"What and who would want revenge against me, I don't know enough people here to be on the bad side of anyone," Lilly said. Eomer sighed and closed his eyes.

"It is not revenge against you they seek, Lillyana," Legolas said. Lilly furrowed her brow. "They seek it against the King of Rohan for their leader." Lilly looked up at Eomer.

"Why? What has he done?" Lilly asked as she looked at him.

"He banished their leader from Rohan because of you," Legolas said, hoping she would understand. Lilly's eyes widened and looked at Legolas then Eomer.

"Roryn," she whispered. Eomer nodded as he looked at her and tucked her hair behind her ear. "He's leading the Wildmen against you?" She paused and shook her head. "But why did they come to Minas Tirith? Why not wait and attack when you travel back to Edoras?" Eomer sighed and looked at Legolas, who nodded.

"They didn't come as an attack, they came for someone, they came to take you," Legolas said. Lilly looked from the elf to and to the man that held her. He nodded and his grip tightened slightly. The guard that found her came back into the hall.

"The man escaped through the kitchens before the guards were able to catch him. They heard him scream that they would be back as he made his way out of the city," he said. Lilly gripped Eomer tighter and Aragorn shook his head.

"They will not get you," Aragorn said. Lilly looked at the great king and he walked over to the pair. Eomer loosened his grip and she stood next to him now with his arm around her waist. "We shall work out a plan of attack against those who wish to harm our neighbors and friends." Aragorn gave her a slight smile and she returned it. Eomer nodded in agreement as did Legolas. Suddenly, they heard a huff and Lilly looked over Aragorn's left shoulder and saw Gimli sitting on one of the steps to the throne.

"Aye, they shall fall by my axe if they so much as try to touch a dark hair on your head," Gimli said. Lilly smiled and bowed her head to the dwarf. Even though she spoke little with the dwarf she loved him dearly.

"I shall take you to your room, to rest. It is late and there is much I will need to discuss with you and King Elessar and others in the morning," Eomer said. Lilly nodded and bowed her head to the others before he led her from the room. Eomer stopped outside her door. "I will check your room, before I let you stay alone." Lilly nodded and they entered the room to see a fire going in the fireplace and several candles burning on the nightstands. The room was empty and Eomer walked over to where Lilly stood by the door. "Rest, little one." He leaned in and kissed her forehead before he stepped aside her and went to leave when she grasped her hand.

"Please do not leave me," she whispered. Eomer looked at her and his heart fell at the fear in her eyes. "I do not want to be alone." Eomer pulled her closer and wrapped her in his arms.

"You will never be alone," he whispered. Lilly buried her head in his chest and breathed deeply.

"Stay with me tonight, please. I will not be able to sleep alone." Eomer sighed and nodded.

"I will stay with you while you sleep, Lillyana." Lilly nodded against his chest and she looked up at him.

"I will change for bed and be out in just a moment." Eomer swallowed hard and nodded. Lilly walked into the washroom and changed into the thick cotton like night dress that brushed the floor and covered her well. She walked out to find Eomer laying on the bed in his under tunic and leggings. He had the bed turned down on her side but he laid on top of the covers with a blanket over him. Lilly smiled and quickly made her way to the bed. She crawled in and moved close to him. Eomer wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead once more.

"Good night little one," he whispered. Lilly looked up at him and kissed his lips lightly. When she pulled away she heard him sigh and his grip tightened slightly.

"Good night Eomer," she whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder and slowly found sleep, but sleep that was full of nightmares.


	15. Chapter 15: Confessions of a Past

As always, thank you for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter, please let me know. Your reviews always help me improve my writingor they give me ideas so keep them coming! Thanks again and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Lilly.

**

* * *

Chapter 15: Confessions of a Past**

_Dream_

_Lilly was fourteen and was sitting on sofa in the living room reading. She heard the front door open and she closed her book and looked up quickly to see her newest foster father, Brian standing there looking at her. Lilly hated the way he looked at her sometimes. "Hi," she said quietly. He smiled and made his way over to her._

"_Hi," he said as he sat down next to her. Lilly moved over a little but he put his hand on her thigh and stopped her. "Where you going?"_

"_Just moving over," she said quietly. He rubbed her leg before he took his hand away and nodded. Soon, Victoria, Lilly's foster mother and Brian's wife came home much to Lilly's relief. She hated being alone with Brian, and every night she locked her bedroom door because of him._

_There was a flash and she was in the corridor with that Wildman again, but his face was that of Brian, and that time she wasn't able to get away from him and he did what he wanted with her._

* * *

Lilly screamed and woke with a start. The room was still dark but a pair of strong, comforting arms wrapped around her. Lilly's breathing was quick and Eomer held her gently. "Lillyana, it's alright," he said. "I'm here." Lilly turned and threw her arms around him and held him close to her. He rubbed his hand up and down her back and he could feel the bumps and scars along her back through her nightdress. Eomer sighed and pulled her closer, their bodies pressing close to each other. Lilly didn't cry, she couldn't cry anymore. She had no more tears left to cry. Lilly just let Eomer hold her and she held him. Reluctantly, Lilly slowly pulled away and looked up into his face lit by the dying fire and the pale moonlight that came through her balcony window. "Lillyana, what is it?" he asked quietly.

"A dream, from my past," she whispered. Eomer nodded and sighed. He knew she would not tell him, not even if she asked. Lilly took a deep breath and looked at him. He wanted to know, he wanted to help her, and maybe it was time she let someone in to that part of her life. _'What if he throws you away after he finds out? You'll be alone,'_ she thought to herself but she knew better than that. Eomer would not just give her his heart and then take it away, at least she hoped not. Lilly loved him and he had every right to know of her past, no matter how painful. "Eomer, are you still tired?" He shook his head.

"Nay, I have not been able to sleep and you were only asleep for a short time," he said as he rubbed her back. Lilly nodded.

"I'm ready to tell you of my past, if you are ready to listen." Eomer was shocked but he nodded his head and raised his hand to tuck a piece of her hair be hind her ear.

"If you are certain, I will listen." Lilly sighed and looked into his eyes. They remained where they sat but Lilly shifted so she was facing him.

"Well, I suppose I should start from the beginning." She paused when Eomer gave her a kind smile and she returned his smile. "My mother, Jessie, sold her body for money." Lilly looked at Eomer's face but he showed nothing except that he was listening. "I was the product of one of her jobs, so I never knew who my father was because it could have been any man in a twenty-five mile radius of where we lived." Lilly looked down at her hands on her lap and watched as she twisted her fingers.

"My mother wasn't the best mother in the world and she used . . . herbs, I think is the best way to describe them. Well the herbs made her do strange things and she wasn't herself because of them. One night when I was seven she used too many herbs and died. I was taken away and placed with another family." Lilly looked up at Eomer to see him looking towards the fire with an odd look on his face.

'_Oh God,'_ she thought but she swallowed and continued. "The first family I lived with was fine, but the second one I was moved to, well, it was not so great." Eomer turned and looked at her and Lilly tried not to cry at the look in his eyes but she swallowed hard once more and took a deep breath. "I was ten when the beatings first started, but just after my eleventh birthday I was . . . . I was whipped with a belt because I had forgotten to let out the dog and he went to the bathroom on the living room floor. The marks you asked me about all those months ago are from that beating."

Eomer's eyes had yet to leave her but she had turned her gaze to her hands once more afraid of what her next story would bring. "There is more Eomer, but I know you are angry with me. Perhaps I should not have told you." Lilly went to get out of the bed when Eomer wrapping his arm around her waist stopped her.

"Do not leave," He whispered as he held her. "I am not angry with you, but with those that would treat a child as such." Lilly looked up at him the tears she thought she no longer had filled her eyes. "Do not stop, unless you want to. I think no less of you but more of you." He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Continue." Lilly sighed and closed her eyes as his touch left her face, but his arm remained around her waist.

"Eomer, the rest of my past is even darker. What the Wildman said to me tonight brought back those memories and I do not want to lose you," she whispered. Eomer furrowed his brow.

"You will never lose me, little one. My heart, mind, body, and soul are yours until the day I leave these lands for the halls of my forefathers." Eomer's eyes held so much love as he spoke his words to her Lilly was certain she was dreaming. Never would she have believed that a man like the one that held her at that very moment would speak those words to her and to her alone. Lilly gave him a forced smile but nodded.

"The third family I lived with the man, he . . . . when I was fourteen he raped me." The last of her sentence was spoken in a whisper but Eomer heard her words. "He took away the one thing that was mine, Eomer, without even a second thought. He raped me a total of three times during the six months I lived with them. I never told anyone until this moment." Lilly had tears flowing down her cheeks and she refused to look at Eomer's face because his arm had left her body and she knew he was disgusted with her. Lilly covered her mouth as a louder sob escaped her lips.

"Eomer, I'm sorry." Lilly got up from the bed and ran into the washroom and closed the door. She walked over to the washtub and sat down next to the stone tub. Lilly drew her knees to chest and wrapped her arms around her shins. Sobs once again wracked her body. Lilly thought she had no more tears to cry but cry she did. It seemed like forever but it was only mere minutes before Eomer was by her side. He touched her shoulder and she looked up at him as tears fell freely down her cheeks as he looked at her.

"Lillyana, I am here," he said as he pulled her into his arms. He felt her stiffen and he sighed. She pulled away slightly and furrowed her brow at him as tears slid down her cheeks.

"You do not hate me?" Eomer frowned and shook his head.

"Lillyana I love you, and I will always be here for you." He cupped her cheek with his right hand and stilled her trembling lip with his thumb. "I will never let another man touch you like those men from your world did. Any that try shall face my blade." He pulled her closer to him with his left arm that was wrapped around her as they both sat on their knees. Eomer looked down at her and gently caressed her cheek. Lilly looked up at him still not believing he was really there in the bathroom with her.

"You truly do not think ill of me because of my past? You really don't want to run from me and never look upon my face ever again?" Eomer gave her a smile and shook his head.

"If I were to do that I would die as the elves do of a broken heart, little one. I love you and nothing shall change that, ever." He leaned in and kissed her lips lightly uncertain about what that reaction would bring, especially after her opening up to him the way she did. Lilly pulled away slightly after a moment and looked up at him with a smile on her lips.

"I love you, Eomer, more than you can ever imagine," she whispered. Eomer smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I can imagine, because I love you just as much if not more." Eomer smiled at her again and Lilly returned it before she wrapped her arms around him tightly and just held onto him for dear life and he wrapped his arms around her and they just held each other in the middle of the washroom floor.


	16. Chapter 16: A Plan is Born

I tried to post yesterday but I couldn't log in, anyway. I hope you like this chapter and thank you for the reviews and keep them coming. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Lilly.

**

* * *

Chapter 16: A Plan is Born **

The next morning Lilly woke to strong arms around her body, and her head resting on a strong shoulder. She had a slight headache but she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Eomer's sleeping face. Lilly smiled as the sun shined on his tan face and his golden hair laid across the pillow. He looked every bit the God he was sleeping next to her and she smiled. _'I could definitely get used to waking up to this sight every morning,'_ Lilly thought as she raised her right hand and ran her fingers across his left cheek and down his jaw line. She saw his eyelids flutter and she stopped the movement of her fingers and moved her hand to rest on his chest. Eomer's eyes opened and he blinked several times but then quickly looked down and into Lilly's eyes. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, little one," he said his voice still full of sleep. Lilly smiled at him.

"Good morning," she said. "There is much to do today." Eomer nodded.

"Aye there is." Eomer gave her a smile and pulled her closer to him so she was nearly laying on him. Lilly's heart rate increased quickly and she tried her best to keep her breathing regular but being that close to him was making her feel things she had never felt before. "I suppose we should rise." Lilly smiled at him and nodded.

"I suppose so." Eomer smiled and kissed her lips lightly before he reluctantly pulled away from her and climbed from the bed. Lilly sat up and watched him as he pulled on his boots and his outer tunic. He picked up his belt and sword and turned to face her. Eomer's breath nearly caught at the sight of her sitting there in that bed. The white linens piled in her lap, her dark hair flowing freely around her and even though it was a little knotted and messy from her sleep she was beautiful. Lilly smiled at him and for the first time in her life she felt free. Eomer returned her smile and walked over to her. He leaned over the bed and kissed her softly. He pulled away and smiled at her as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled back at him.

"After you dress I shall be waiting for you in the hall. There is much that needs to be discussed and you need to be there." Lilly nodded and Eomer stood and left her room. Lilly sighed and climbed from the bed. She quickly washed and dressed in a dark maroon dress and left her hair down. She slid on matching slippers and made her way to the door. When she opened it she smiled when she saw Eomer standing there dressed in a dark green tunic and black leggings and his boots with his sword at his side.

'_Always the warrior,' _Lilly thought as he smiled at her. He held out his arm and she laced her arm with his and they made their way to Aragorn's study where the others were waiting for them.

* * *

Aragorn sat behind his desk his chin resting in his hand. Eomer paced the floor and Legolas stood next to Aragorn's desk looking off into the distance. Gimli sat in the chair next to Lilly's. Lilly just watched as Eomer paced. "There has to be another way," Eomer whispered. He stopped and faced Aragorn. "We cannot use her as bait. What if something goes wrong and she is hurt?" Aragorn looked at Lilly and saw that her face was neutral. He furrowed his brow, usually the young woman's face was full of emotion. Lilly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

"Eomer," she said as she stood and he looked at her. Lilly walked over to him and placed her small hands into his. He squeezed her hands and his brown eyes met her blue ones. "It is the only way. We've sat in here for the last three hours and it's the only solution. We will leave for Edoras tomorrow morning with our small party. Gondor's soldiers shall follow but at a distance and far enough away so they are not detected. Legolas will hear the Wildmen before they approach and they will charge the army to join us. I will not get hurt." Eomer shook his head and looked at Aragorn.

"Is there any other way?" he asked as he clung to her hands.

"None unless you plan to remain in Minas Tirith until they storm upon you here," Aragorn said as he stood and walked over to Eomer and Lilly. "If we are to draw them out into the open and bring them forth we shall have the advantage."

"But what if they outnumber us and we are over powered," Eomer said. For the first time in his life he worried about a battle, not for his life or the lives of his fellow soldiers but for the life of his love, the one he could not stand to lose. Aragorn just looked at Eomer, never in the time that he knew the man had he seen him as such. "What if we are over powered and she is taken, what then?" Aragorn was about to speak when Lilly raised her hand and forced Eomer to face her.

"Eomer, this is not the man I know you are! Do not be afraid for me! You know and I know that as long as you and the others stand by my side no harm shall come to me," she said. Eomer just looked at her and knew he was acting the fool. He felt himself blush slightly but she gave him a kind smile. "I want you to teach me what you can about using a sword. In case worse comes to worse, I want to be able to defend myself a little bit." Eomer nodded and Aragorn smiled as he turned to face Legolas who was also smiling. "You all have faced much, much worse than a band of Wildmen. You faced the dark lord's worst minions and lived to tell the tale. I will not leave you, ever," she whispered the last line but she knew Legolas still heard her and probably Aragorn did too but she didn't care.

"Like I said before, laddie, they'd have to answer to my axe before they touched a dark hair on her head," Gimli said as he stood and walked over to Eomer. Eomer looked down at the dwarf and smiled. He looked at Lilly and when his eyes met hers he knew she was right. "Besides, I think this lass has a fire in her much like your sister." Lilly laughed and looked at the dwarf.

"I think I do too, Gimli. I just have to find it," Lilly said as she let go of Eomer's hands.

"It is settled then," Aragorn said. Lilly looked at the great king and nodded. "I will call the soldiers to gather. We will ensure both of your safety." Lilly nodded and stopped Aragorn before he could walk away. Aragorn looked down at her and she smiled up at him. Lilly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and embraced him tightly. Aragorn chuckled quietly and returned her embrace.

"You truly are a greater man than I ever thought you would be, King Elessar," she whispered to him. She pulled away and looked up at him and he furrowed his brow at her but Lilly just smiled at him. "Thank you." Aragorn nodded at her and quickly left the room followed by Legolas and Gimli. Lilly looked at Eomer who seemed troubled. She walked over to him and took his hands. He wrapped his much larger hands around her small ones and pulled them up so they rested on his chest. Lilly looked into his eyes and saw his worry. Lilly just shook her head and smiled. "Eomer, you are the great King of Rohan, you were the brave Third Marshall of the Mark that led those true to Rohan into battle without so much as a second thought. There is no need for the worry in your eyes now." Eomer sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. "Eomer, you once told your sister that war was the trouble of men, and you are right but sometimes women are brought in the middle of that war." Eomer lifted his head and looked at her.

"How do you know that?" he asked quietly. Lilly shook her head and removed her right hand from his and cupped his left cheek.

"I know many things about you, King Elessar, and the others, but that is not important right now. What's important is that you remember who you are and what you stand for. Remember the strong and true land you come from and you remember how bravely your uncle stood for your country when he felt all was lost. Now, the only thing that you stand to lose is me, and I am not that great of possession to lose." She gave him a small smile but his look told her otherwise. "You will see all will be well, Eomer." She gently caressed his cheek and smiled as he closed his eyes. "You'll see." Eomer opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close and embraced her before taking her lips with his and kissing her slowly and deeply. Lilly sighed and gave in to the kiss letting him take in all of her. After a moment they slowly pulled away from each other, both breathless and dizzy from the passion they just shared from one simple kiss. Lilly looked up at him and smiled. Eomer smirked at her and tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"Now, about those sword lessons?" she asked teasingly. Eomer chuckled and kissed her once more before he led her from the hall to the armory to get her a sword.


	17. Chapter 17: Taken

I was finally able to update! Sorry it took me a couple of days to update. Thank you for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter, let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Lilly.

**

* * *

Chapter 17: Taken**

Eomer and Lilly stood in the courtyard off the armory. Lilly's hair had come partially free from the binding she put it in and sweat glistened off her forehead. The tip of her sword rested on the floor and her breathing was heavy. Eomer had taught her the basics and had worked her body hard for the last three and half hours. Eomer stood there just watching her catch her breath. He was a little tired but not as much as Lilly was. "Eomer, I think I've had enough," Lilly said between breaths. Eomer just smiled and raised his sword to strike her. Lilly took a sharp breath and raised her sword and blocked his swing and swung her sword free. She stood straight and pointed her sword at him and he smiled and nodded.

"I believe I would agree," Eomer lowered his sword and smiled. Lilly glared at him and lowered her sword. Eomer walked over and took her sword from her and placed it on the bench next to where they fought. Lilly sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "You did well, little one." Lilly slumped down and the ground of the garden on her knees. Eomer smiled at the tired expression on her face.

"Well, I thought you were just going to teach me a few blocking moves, not drill me afterwards." Eomer laughed and kneeled down next to her. He tucked a damp piece of hair behind her ear. Lilly smiled at him. "So, do you think it will work? Will Roryn join them in the attack?" Eomer sighed and looked into her eyes.

"It is possible, but we are not certain." Lilly nodded. Eomer stood and held out his hands to her. "Come, little one." Lilly sighed and took his hands. He pulled her from the floor and he did so with such strength that she hit his chest and he wrapped one arm around her waist holding her close to him. Lilly looked up into his eyes and gave him a slight smile as a blush made its way across her cheeks. Eomer smiled down at her. He leaned in and kissed her lips lightly and pulled away slightly so his lips still hovered over hers. He looked at her face and she slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. Eomer returned her smile and leaned in and kissed her deeply and nearly crushed her small body to his massive one. After a moment he pulled away and sighed as he looked at the blissful expression on her face. Lilly smiled and opened her eyes.

"We should go," she said as she pulled away from him and smiled at him. "You smell," she whispered at him before she laughed and ran down the corridor. She heard Eomer laugh and she picked up her skirts and ran faster down the corridor. Lilly saw Legolas and Gimli standing talking but she just smiled at them and ran pass them. Legolas and Gimli looked on as she ran and then at each other. Soon, they saw Eomer come rushing behind her. The king slowed down and bowed his head to the two before he rounded the corner and then resumed his quick pace. Gimli started to laugh loudly and Legolas just smiled. He was happy that even in dark times Lilly seemed to hold her own very well.

* * *

Lilly laughed and ran into her room, Eomer was right behind her and entered her room before she closed the door. Lilly laughed again when his arms found their way around her waist. "Eomer!" she said quickly as he turned her in his arms. He laughed as he looked down at her.

"I smell little one?" he asked through a laugh. "You must get used to it if you are to live with a horseman." Lilly laughed.

"The smell of horses, milord, does not bother me. However, the smell of a sweaty man is another story," she said as she tried to pull away from him. She laughed when his grip locked her in his arms and she couldn't escape if she wanted to, and at that time she really didn't want to. He leaned in and inhaled at her neck and then looked at her with a smile on his face.

"You smell as well, Lillyana," he whispered. Lilly blushed and laughed quietly.

"I know. That is why I am going to take a quick bath." Lilly leaned up and kissed his lips. Eomer's grip loosened and Lilly quickly made her way to the restroom. Eomer sighed and smiled as he left her room. He crossed the hall to his own and decided he should bathe as well.

* * *

After dinner, Eomer left to brief Eowyn and Faramir on their plan, Legolas and Gimli left the dinning hall talking about the great war and the battle ahead, Arwen retired to her chambers and Lilly was in search of Aragorn who had left the dinning hall before any other. She decided to check his study. She knocked on the door and was relieved when she heard his voice. "Enter!" he called. Lilly tentatively opened the door and smiled at him when she spotted him sitting next to the fire. Aragorn lowered his pipe and smiled at the young woman.

"Excuse me, your majesty, but I would like to speak with you for just a moment," Lilly said as she closed the door behind her. Aragorn nodded and motioned for her to sit in the chair across from him. Lilly bowed her head and sat down in the chair.

"What is it you wanted to speak with me about Lilly?" he asked. Lilly sighed and looked down at her hands. There were few men that Lilly trusted, and Aragorn was near the top of the list.

"I wanted to thank you again." She looked up at him and gave him a slight smile. "I've never known people like all of you, and for you to activate your men to protect someone like me and your friends of Rohan is more than generous." Aragorn smiled at the young woman. She was definitely a mystery, but it was easy to see why Eomer fell in love with her.

"Lilly, we do not believe this fight will be too much of a challenge, but it is best not to underestimate them." Lilly nodded.

"I know, but I want all of you to be careful. Each of you has a lot that need you to do before you leave this world." Aragorn furrowed his brow at her. He still did not understand why she knew some things she did. Lilly smiled at his face and looked back at her hands. "Where I am from, the tale of the one ring is a book, a made up story." She looked back at him and could not read her face. "I know a lot about you, Queen Arwen, the hobbits, Legolas, Gimli, and many others. I know each battle you faced and all the enemy's you killed." His gaze moved to the fire but understanding seemed to cross of his features. He finally understood what Gandalf had meant.

"Gandalf had told me you knew of our world even though you were not from it. I finally understand what he meant." He looked at Lilly and smiled. Lilly returned his smile and stood.

"I will let you rest. There is much to be done tomorrow." He stood and bowed his head. Lilly bowed to him and quickly left the room. Aragorn sighed, there was indeed much that needed to be done. A scout had came back to the city that evening and notified him that the wildmen were great in numbers but should be easily taken. He, however, wasn't so sure because there were reports of stray bands of orcs coming to the aide of the wildmen and that had him worried.

* * *

Lilly went to bed, and she had not seen Eomer because Aragorn wanted to council with him and the others before they retired. However, she could not sleep. She stood from the bed and wrapped her robe around her body. Lilly slid on her slippers and walked out on the balcony. A cool wind wrapped around her, blowing her hair behind her. She tightened her arms around her and sighed.

Suddenly, an arm reached around her and a rough hand covered her mouth. "You're coming with us," a rough male voice said. Lilly's eyes widened and she tried to fight her way free, but his grip was too much. She screamed in his hand and he just laughed as he struck her over the head knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Eomer ran his hand over his face as he stopped outside his door. He looked at Lilly's door and sighed. He had not seen her since dinner, and even though she may be sleeping, he just wanted to look at her. Eomer walked to her door, opened it and stepped inside. He furrowed his brow when he saw her bed empty. "Lilly?" he asked. When he received no answer he looked around the room. The washroom was empty and her slippers and robe were missing. However, the balcony door was open and he slowly made his way over there. "Lilly?" he asked again and his hear fell when he saw her slippers with an old sword, worn from battle, piercing the slippers. "NO!" he yelled. He picked up the sword and slippers and looked over the balcony he saw nothing. Tears threatened his eyes but he blinked them away and ran from her room carrying the sword.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli remained in Aragorn's study. Legolas heard Eomer's footsteps and looked to the door before Eomer burst through. Aragorn stood and looked at Eomer with his brow furrowed. He saw the panicked look on the horse king's face and he became alarmed. "What is it Eomer?" Aragorn asked. All Eomer could manage to do was hold out the sword that pierced Lilly's slippers. Legolas and Aragorn's eyes widened and they rushed over to him. Gimli growled and joined them. "What is this?" Aragorn asked. Eomer swallowed hard.

"They have taken her," Eomer whispered and the others looked at him, anger, concern and hatred written clearly on each of their faces, even Legolas let his guard down and his emotions were clear to all around. The two men, elf, and dwarf made a silent vow that they would get her back.


	18. Chapter 18: The Hunt for Lilly

Thanks for the reviews, even though I only got a couple. Please review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Lilly.

**

* * *

Chapter 18: The Hunt for Lilly**

Eomer sat in front of the fire in Aragorn's study as Aragorn took charge and began to call arms together in search of Lilly. Eomer pulled the sword from her slippers and gave the sword to Legolas before he sat down. Everyone was nearly ready to leave and Aragorn had sent Legolas ahead to track the men, who at his estimate had about a four hour lead on them. He was to leave a trail for Aragorn and the men to follow.

Eomer held onto Lilly's slippers with a tight grip as he looked down at them. Aragorn tied on his sword belt and looked over at the horse king. He walked over and put his hand in Eomer's shoulder. Eomer looked up at Aragorn with sadness and anger clear in his eyes. "Eomer, you should get ready. We'll be leaving soon," Aragorn said. Eomer nodded and stood, keeping the slippers in his hand. Eomer remained silent as he left the room. He went into his chambers and put on his armor that he had brought to wear during the ceremony. He never thought he would have to wear it again for battle so soon after the war of the ring, especially to go after his love. Once he was ready he took Lilly's slippers in his hands and went out to the stables. He took Firefoot from the stable boy and placed her slippers in his saddlebag. Eomer quickly mounted and joined Faramir and Aragorn. "Are you ready?" Aragorn asked. Eomer just nodded. Faramir looked at Aragorn and then at Eomer.

"Eomer, are you sure you are well enough to ride?" Faramir asked concerned for his brother-in-law. Eomer glared at him and Faramir saw fire flash in his eyes.

"I am just fine brother, and I will be much better once we get her back," Eomer said and then turned to Aragorn. "Let us ride." Aragorn nodded and led the men on down the path left by Legolas.

* * *

Lilly woke as she was thrown to the ground. Her head hurt beyond belief and she closed her eyes tight before she opened them fully. The dawn met her eyes and she closed them again. She was laying on soft grass but it wasn't comfortable because she laid across a bunch of small rocks that dug into her body. Lilly slowly opened her eyes again and moved her head to see who kidnapped her. She looked over and saw two men who looked like they hadn't bathed in about a year and she could smell them from where she laid. Lilly closed her eyes and pretended to still be out and she just listened as the foul men talked.

"What does Lord Roryn want with this wench?" one asked who sounded out of breath and panted slightly. The other took a deep breath.

"I don't know, he told us only to retrieve her. He wants to get revenge against the horse king for banishing him," he said.

"What does the wench have to do with that?" the first asked. She heard a thump and then someone stand.

"I don't know! All I know is that she is the key to his revenge." Someone was walking towards her. Suddenly, someone kicked Lilly in the side and she scrunched up her body at the impact because of the pain. She found out her hands here tied as were her ankles. Her side burned from the kick but she just opened her eyes and looked at him. He kneeled down next to her and smiled. "Hello there lovely. We meet again." Lilly's eyes just narrowed more; it was him, the man from the hall. "I won't be having any fun with you; Lord Roryn would not like that too much because he has much planned for you." Lilly spat at him. He wiped his face and backhanded her. Lilly just blinked away the pain and kept her eyes on him set in her glare. She had changed in just those few days and she was deathly afraid of them, but wasn't going to let them know it.

"You know nothing of what he wants me for," Lilly said her voice not betraying her fear and she was thankful for it. He glared at her and stood. He kicked dirt into her face and she closed her eyes and turned her face away, only to be kicked in the side again before she was picked up from the ground and carried even further away from Minas Tirith and even further away from Eomer.

* * *

They followed the path quickly and soon came upon the Elvin prince in a small clearing. "Legolas what news?" Aragorn asked quietly as he dismounted his horse. Eomer soon followed and with the speed of the elves stood next to the king of Gondor.

"There are two with her but in the distance a larger party. They had stopped to rest but by the time I reached the clearing they had taken to traveling again. They've joined the larger party and Lilly was brought into a shack," Legolas said as he looked between Eomer and Aragorn. He would not mention the mistreatment of Lilly he had seen. He knew that Eomer would charge his horse on into the camp alone without thinking if he did.

"How many?" Aragorn asked. Legolas shook his head.

"It is too hard to determine. The camp is large. I believe this is the group we were going to try and lure." Aragorn nodded in understanding.

"We will rest for a moment and continue on," Aragorn said to the party of soldiers. They soldiers dismounted. Eomer looked back at them and then at Aragorn. "Eomer, she'll be alright. No harm shall come to her." Eomer nodded and sighed as he looked off into the direction of the camp Legolas spoke of.

"I hope so," Eomer whispered and turned to stand next to Firefoot and waited for when they would depart.

* * *

Lilly had fallen asleep as they carried her, she had no strength left to fight them and she didn't know how to get back if she did get free. Lilly woke and she was laying on a cot of some kind covered with a smelly fur. She opened her eyes and saw a fire burning in a fireplace. Her hands where unbound but her feet were still tied, but this time around the base of bed. She sat up and tried to loosen the ties but it was unsuccessful. "There is not point in trying. The ends are tied on the floor, and you will not free yourself," a voice said. Lilly jumped and looked in the direction of the voice and glared at the figure sitting in a chair. She could never forget that voice, even if she wanted to.

"What do you want with me Roryn?" she asked. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You see, wench, it is because of you I am banished from the only home I have ever known. Because of you, I am forced away from my wife and daughter and my family dishonored," Roryn said as he stood. Lilly just glared at him.

"It is not because of me, Roryn. It is because you were foolish and treated an innocent like a criminal." Roryn smacked her across the face and she turned away and swallowed hard. Lilly looked back at him and glared even more darkly than before.

"It is rumored that the king has been entranced by you," he said quietly. He studied Lilly's face and smiled. "It is easy to see why. You are a sight indeed." He raised his hand and began to slide a finger down her cheek and she smacked it away. Roryn smiled and bowed his head.

"What do you want with me?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"You are my leverage. I will exchange you for my freedom to return to my home and if the king denies my request, which I doubt he will, then I will set the wildmen onto the villages and take your life before his very eyes." Lilly shook her head.

"Why not just send for your wife and daughter? There are many other places you can reside in." Roryn looked at her and laughed.

"You don't understand do you? In returning to Edoras, I will not be a mere peasant. I will rule over Rohan." Lilly's eyes widened.

"You are mad!" Lilly yelled. "Eomer would never give the crown to a slimy snake like you, not even for me!" Roryn laughed and shook his head.

"You will be surprised what a man will do to ensure the safety of his loved ones." Lilly shook her head. "As we speak the King of Rohan approaches with a large party of Gondorian soldiers including the King of Gondor and the elf and dwarf that traveled with the fellowship, and you think he will just stand by and watch you die?"

"He will not give you the crown, and I will see to it." Roryn laughed and left the shack. Lilly felt fear fill her heart because she wasn't certain what Eomer would do. She hoped that he would not hand over the crown to Roryn, but at the same time she hoped he would save her.


	19. Chapter 19: A Promise

I know this chapter is **extremely **short and I'm sorry, but I wanted to update this afternoon and I only had half of the chapter done, so I posted what I had. I hope you like this chapter, and let me know! Thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Lilly.

**

* * *

Chapter 19: A Promise**

They reached the boarder of the camp and a Wildman walked up to the party. "Only the King of Rohan and one other can enter. Our lord will only speak to the king," he said with a slimy smile on his face. Eomer dismounted and Legolas stepped forward. Eomer looked at Legolas and nodded as they walked up to the Wildman, who led them to the shack Legolas had seen Lilly be carried into. Eomer saw her lying on the bed and rushed over to her and gently shook her shoulder.

"Lillyana? Lillyana?" he asked quietly. Lilly opened her eyes and smiled at him, then her eyes widened and she sat up quickly.

"Eomer, you cannot do as he wishes. No matter what the cost, do you hear me?" she said quickly. Eomer furrowed his brow and cupped her cheek but she gently took his hand from her face and held it tightly. "Promise me, Eomer, that you will not do as he asks." Eomer looked into her eyes that pleaded with him. "Promise me." Eomer nodded.

"I promise, Lillyana. You have my word," he said quietly. Legolas watched on and he could see relief in her eyes but there was something deeper a fear that was still in her heart. Legolas heard someone approach and quickly turned to face the door. A man stood there dressed in black and red with his blond hair slicked back. Eomer stood and let go of Lilly's hand and glared at Roryn. "Release her," he demanded. Roryn laughed and stepped inside.

"I'm afraid, it isn't that simple," Roryn said as he walked over to the fireplace and sat down in the chair. "For her freedom, I want something in exchange." Eomer crossed his arms and waited for his demand. "The crown of Rohan." Eomer lowered his arms and stared at him. Legolas stiffened and looked at Lilly who just shook her head at him. "What say you Eomer of Rohan?" Eomer sighed and looked at Lilly.

"You gave me your word, Eomer," she whispered to him. He closed his eyes and looked back at Roryn.

"I will not give you what you want," Eomer said, sorrow evident in his voice. Roryn smiled and several wildmen came into the room and tied Eomer and Legolas up. Eomer and Legolas both tired to fight but the ropes where unexpected and they were tied tightly and their weapons removed. Roryn laughed and walked over to the king.

"You are a fool, King Eomer, so easily captured and the elf prince as well. I had hoped for more of a fight out of you." Eomer tried to jerk free but failed. Roryn laughed and turned to a man that stood by the door. "Send the men out to the King of Gondor for battle." The Wildman smiled and left the shack. Roryn walked over to where Lilly laid and raised his sword. Eomer looked on in fear and tried to free himself without success. Roryn but the ropes from her feet and pulled her up from the bed, and looked at Eomer. "I will enjoy watching your face as you watch you love die, Eomer King." Eomer's eyes widened and looked at Lilly who met his heated eyes with her sad ones.

"_She knew my denial would cause her death,"_ he thought and he felt his heart break. Roryn dragged her outside and the wildmen pushed Legolas and Eomer outside to a small clearing. Roryn bound Lilly's hands and had her kneel facing Eomer and Legolas. She began to cry and could not meet their eyes. Eomer shook his head. "Wait!" Eomer yelled. Lilly looked up at him and shook her head.

"Eomer, you gave me your word. If you take back that promise I will never speak with you again," she yelled so her voice could carry over the sounds of battle coming closer to them. Eomer looked on her sadly. Roryn smiled at the broken look on the King's face.

"I will not take back my word, Lillyana," he yelled back. _"Though I want to, I won't,"_ he finished in his head. He wanted to tell her he loved her, he wanted to tell her so much but he couldn't he could not form the words at the sad look on her face. Roryn smiled and looked at Eomer.

"Are you sure about that?" Roryn asked. Eomer took his eyes from Lilly and glared at Roryn.

"Aye," Eomer said through gritted teeth. Roryn just smiled and a Wildman pulled Lilly's head back so she could no longer see Eomer and her neck was exposed. A sob escaped her lips but only Legolas was able to hear it and he closed his eyes. Roryn swung his sword in the air and Eomer tried to fight the men that held him but their grips were too much. He looked away as the sword began to swing down towards Lilly and tears escaped his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20: A Reunion

Sorry about breaking up the chapter, but I had to go somewhere. Anyway, I hope you like this one and let me know! Thank you for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Lilly.

**

* * *

Chapter 20: A Reunion**

Suddenly the sword jerked from the air and hit the dirt with a thud. Eomer looked back quickly to see the sword lying on the ground, Lilly alive and Roryn with an arrow piercing his right shoulder. The wildmen looked around slightly panicked. Legolas looked to his right and smiled when he saw Aragorn swinging his bow on his back and drawing his sword and Gimli right behind him as well as Faramir. Soon, the wildmen that held Eomer, Legolas and Lilly were destroyed. Faramir untied Eomer as Aragorn untied Legolas. Once he was free was he ran to Lilly's side. She still sat on her knees and was crying. He kneeled before her and cupped her cheek so she was looking at him. He kissed her lips lightly and smiled.

"You'll be alright," he whispered as Gimli untied her hands. "I will be with you in moments, just wait. There is something I must take care of." Lilly nodded and smiled at him through her tears Eomer stood and walked over to where Roryn had cowered. He had picked up a sword from a fallen Wildman and glared at Roryn. Roryn was already pale from the loss of blood from the arrow. Eomer spoke no words to Roryn; he just raised the sword and stabbed the man in the heart. As Eomer heard Roryn's last breath leave him he turned and went back to Lilly. Eomer knelt next to her and looked her over. "You are unharmed?" he asked as he cupped her cheek. Lilly nodded and he pulled her close to him and cursed when she took a sharp breath. "You are hurt." Lilly shook her head.

"Just a few bruises and a few tender spots, but I'll be alright," she said her voice sad. He cupped her cheek again and rested his forehead against hers. The fight was nearly over and the soldiers of Gondor had it under control.

"I would have given him the crown had you not made me promise you not to go with his wishes before I knew them." Lilly sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "You knew it would cost you your life." Lilly looked up at him and nodded.

"I couldn't let him get what he wanted. He said he would attack your villages but I knew you'd be ready for him because of the Rohirrim in the villages. The only loss I could see would be my life, and I didn't want Rohan to lose the one good thing it had." He shook his head and cupped both of her cheeks. He kissed her briefly and Lilly sighed on his lips and just held him. Eomer pulled away and stood, lifting Lilly to her feet. She was barefoot and the stone covered path would hurt her feet so he picked her up and carried her to the others who stood watching them. Legolas had heard everything and smiled at her, Aragorn heard most of it and smiled as well Faramir and Gimli just smiled because they were glad she was alright.

"The soldiers have either driven the wildmen away or destroyed them," Aragorn said. He smiled at Lilly and Lilly smiled back. "I am glad you are well."

"Thanks to all of you once again," she said with a smile. They all returned her smile and everyone regrouped while Eomer carried Lilly to Firefoot just outside of the encampment. Aragorn ordered some soldiers to stay and clean up the camp while others returned to Minas Tirith with him. The battle had only lasted a short time because the wildmen began to scatter as soon as they caught sight of Aragorn. Eomer sat Lilly down next to Firefoot and tucked her hair behind her ears. Lilly smiled up at him as he looked at her, his face unreadable. "Eomer?" she asked when she saw tears in his eyes.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered. Lilly furrowed her brow and wiped away the lone tear that escaped his eye.

"Eomer, you didn't. I'm right here." She took his hands and held them in her own close to her heart. "I'm right in front of you. He's gone and he can never hurt me or any of the others that we care for ever again." He smiled and nodded his head.

"When did you become so strong?" He asked as he removed his right hand from hers and ran his fingers down her soiled cheek. Lilly smiled at him and squeezed his hand that was still locked tightly in her own.

"The night you stayed with me, when I told you of my past. It was then that I realized that that chapter of my life was gone and done with, and I have many more to write. This place is so different from my world, Eomer, and I knew that in order to survive here I needed to put my past experiences behind me and I need to be even stronger than I have been. No more hiding and fearing those that mean no harm to me and those that do. I need to stand up for myself and fight." Eomer smiled down at her, she indeed had changed but he could still see the vulnerable fear hidden deep in her eyes and he would do his best to distinguish that.

"I love you Lillyana," he paused and took both of her hands and raised them close to his heart. "And I want you to be my wife." Lilly's eyes widened and a smile played at her lips. "When we arrive home at Edoras, I will make you my wife, Lillyana." Lilly removed her hands from his and saw hurt flash in her eyes but it disappeared when she threw her arms around his neck, nearly jumping in his arms, and kissed him. When she pulled away he smiled down at her and for the first time since seeing her realized she was dressed in her nightclothes and robe. He pulled the blanket from behind his saddle and wrapped her in it and smiled at her. Lilly shifted and stepped on a rock and cried out. Eomer looked down and frowned then remembered her slippers. He pulled them from his saddle bag and looked down at them. They had a small slash in the middle of the sole, but it was better than her being barefoot. "Here, lets put these on." Lilly looked as he kneeled down and watched as Eomer slipped on her torn slippers. She rested her hands on his shoulders as she balanced herself and she realized that it was like Cinderella. Lilly smiled at Eomer as he stood.

"Thank you, your majesty," Lilly whispered. Eomer smiled at her and shook his head.

"You are to be my queen, Lillyana. No more titles." Lilly smiled and nodded her head. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Faramir soon joined them and they all mounted their horses. Lilly rode in front of Eomer and was once again safe in the arms of her love and on her way to see her friends who were probably worried sick about her.


	21. Chapter 21: Interlude

Hey all! Sorry I haven't posted for a few days and for this chapter being so short. I had an eye appointment today and they dialated my pupils so it's a little hard to type, but I wanted to update. I hope you like this chapter, it's more of a filler chapter but I hope you like it any way.

**Special Note**: For those readers that read my Legolas story, I'm writing another one and I'll be posting it after this story is finished.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Lilly.

**

* * *

Chapter 21: Interlude**

They rode steadily and soon they reached the palace and as Eomer helped Lilly down from Firefoot, she heard the unmistakable voice of her friend. "Where is she? Did you find her? Is she alright?" Eowyn asked every solider that she ran across before she finally found Lilly and Eomer. "Lilly!" Eowyn exclaimed before she ran to her and took her into her arms. Lilly hissed but slowly wrapped her arms around Eowyn. Eomer sighed and pried his sister off of Lilly.

"Eowyn, you must be careful," he said as he pulled her away gently. Eowyn looked at him angrily and then she looked at Lilly who was holding her sides. "She was hurt." Eowyn sighed.

"Oh, Lilly I'm sorry," Eowyn said as she took Lilly's hands. Lilly smiled and shook her head.

"It's alright, Eowyn. I'm just sore," Lilly said with a smile. Eowyn looked her over and saw her soiled night dress and torn slippers.

"Let's get you inside and taken care of," Eowyn said and then looked at Faramir. "I will see you soon." He smiled at her and then at Lilly before Eowyn and several maids and healers swarmed around Lilly and took her inside. Lilly protested at first and said that she wanted to be with Eomer for a moment longer but they would not hear of it. Lilly looked over at him and gave him a sad smile before she disappeared into the palace. Eomer watched her disappeared and sighed as he looked at the stone path. Aragorn walked over to Eomer and placed his hand on the larger man's shoulder. Eomer looked up at Aragorn and gave him a small smile.

"You have saved another one that I love, Aragorn," Eomer said quietly. "You saved my sister and now you saved Lillyana's life." Aragorn smiled and shook his head as he lowered his hand from Eomer's shoulder.

"I have only done what I know to be right, my friend. I am just thankful I was able to reach you all when I did. If I would have been a second later, it would have been too late," Aragorn said. Eomer nodded sadly.

"Aye, and it would have been my fault." Aragorn furrowed his brow when Legolas came up to them.

"Nay, it would not have been your fault, Eomer," Legolas said. Eomer looked sharply at him but said nothing. "She made you give your word not to give into his demands, even though she knew that decision would cost her life. Lillyana knew what she was doing." Eomer nodded but still felt guilt for her being in that position in the first place. Eomer looked at Aragorn and gave him a smile.

"Thank you, all of you, for saving her," he said. The others just smiled and Gimli laughed.

"It was good to swing my axe again, laddie," Gimli said with a smile. "Especially since I beat the elf." Legolas raised an eyebrow and the others just laughed as they entered the palace.

* * *

After a good long soak in the tub and a bunch of herbal rubs and wraps around her waist Lilly sat in her bed dressed in a clean white nightdress, talking with Eowyn. "Eowyn I'm so sorry about everything. Your wedding was ruined and then your honeymoon was ruined as well," Lilly said as she looked at her friend. Eowyn furrowed her brow.

"Honeymoon? What's that?" Eowyn asked. Lilly laughed and took a deep breath.

"Well, where I'm from after a couple is married a week or two after their wedding it's considered their honeymoon where they spend time together on a holiday." Eowyn nodded in understanding and shook her head.

"Faramir and I can have our 'honeymoon' any time. I'm just glad you're safe." Lilly smiled and was about to speak when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Lilly called and smiled when Eomer stepped into the room. Eowyn stood from the bed and smiled at her brother.

"I'll see you in the morning, Lilly," Eowyn said. Lilly smiled at her and looked out the window, it indeed was dark outside already. Lilly had no clue what happened to the time.

"Alright, good night Eowyn," Lilly said. Eowyn nodded and smiled at her brother as she walked past him. Eomer smiled at her and then looked at Lilly. He slowly walked over to her and sat down where Eowyn was sitting, on the bed in front of Lilly. She smiled at him and he at her. "You look much better," she said when she noticed that he too had washed and smelt once again of that spice soap he was so fond of. He laughed and nodded.

"So do you," he whispered. Lilly gave him a shocked look and he laughed. Lilly couldn't help the smile that made its way across her lips, she loved his laugh.

"Eomer, do you really wish to marry me?" she asked out of no where. Eomer just looked at her. He quickly moved next to her and took her hands. She squeezed them gently. "I mean, even after everything in my past." Eomer shook his head and pulled her body close to him. The herbs has soothed her greatly and plus he didn't have his armor on anymore so she just melted in his arms.

"Lillyana, I will not rest until you are mine." Lilly felt her cheeks turn red and she just buried herself in the crook of his neck.

"Then once we return to Edoras, you will finally be able to rest," she said into his neck and she smiled when she felt his grip slightly tighten around her.


	22. Chapter: 22: Good Byes

Hey all! Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Lilly.

**

* * *

Chapter: 22: Good Byes**

Eomer pulled away from her and ran his hand down her face and rested it on her neck. Lilly looked up into his dark brown eyes and smiled at him. Eomer leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Lilly sighed against his lips as hers met every one of his movements. Eomer moved so he was kneeling on the bed, and he pulled her up along with him, never breaking the contact of their lips. They sat there both on their knees on the bed lost to the world for several more minutes. Eomer's right hand cupped the side of her face and his left rested on her back keeping her body as close as possible to his. Lily's right hand was buried in his hair and the other rested on his neck. Lilly slowly pulled her lips from his and looked at him. His eyes were even darker than they were moments ago and just the look in her eyes made her heartbeat faster. Eomer kissed her forehead and then rested his forehead against hers.

"I should go," he whispered hoarsely. Lilly sighed and closed her eyes.

"Why?" she asked as her hands rested on his shoulders. Eomer sighed and pulled away from her and looked down at her. Lilly looked up at him.

"Because I will not last much longer," he whispered as he ran his fingers across her cheek and down her jaw line. Lilly blushed and nodded. Eomer kissed her lips lightly and then quickly got up from the bed. Lilly sat back down and looked at him as he stood by the bed. "Good night little one." Lilly smiled at him.

"Good night Eomer." Eomer bowed his head and left the room, but not without one last look back at Lilly. Once the door was closed, Lilly sighed and laid down against the soft pillows of her bed. She could still feel her cheeks burning from Eomer's words and his kiss. Lilly closed her eyes and smiled as sleep soon found her.

* * *

Once Eomer closed her door, he rested against it for a moment and let out a heavy breath before he walked over to his door and went inside. He removed his boots and outer tunic and laid down on the bed. He put his hands behind his head and looked out the window. _"In two days we will travel back to Edoras and in a week I will make her my wife,"_ Eomer thought as he looked up into the star lit sky. He smiled and covered himself with a thin blanket before he closed his eyes to dream of the dark haired maiden that slept across the hall.

* * *

As those two days passed, Lilly learned as much as she could about elves from Legolas, Aragorn, and Arwen. She also learned a lot about the dwarves from Gimli. The evening of her final day in Minas Tirith approached and she sat one of the many gardens with Arwen and Eowyn. Lilly was dressed in a maroon dress, Eowyn in a dark blue and Arwen was dressed in a light lavender and she wore her circlet in her dark locks. "I wish we could travel to Edoras with you, Lilly," Eowyn said as she turned to face Lilly. "Faramir and I are traveling to Ithilen the day after tomorrow. It pains me that I will not be able to attend your wedding to my brother." Lilly smiled and shook her head.

"It is alright Eowyn. You and Faramir have much that needs taking care of in Ithilen and I will not delay that any longer than I already have," Lilly said. Eowyn smiled at her and turned to look out over the fields. Lilly looked at Arwen and smiled. Arwen returned her smile.

"I am sorry that Aragorn and I are not riding with you as well, Lilly," Arwen said kindly. Lilly had become close to her, nearly as close as she was with Eowyn but on a different level.

"It is fine, really. If you like I shall write to you both with every little detail imaginable!" Lilly said as she stood and twirled around like a school girl that was excited. "You have no idea how happy I am!" She paused and gave them both a knowing look before the three of them laughed together. "Alright, maybe you do! But, I've never felt like this before. I've never felt like I've belonged anywhere." She sat back down and looked at her friends with new life in her eyes. "I've never had friends like all of you and I've certainly never been in love before." Lilly stopped and looked at the flower bushes blooming beautifully under the Spring sun. "I guess it was meant to be."

"What was Lilly?" Eowyn asked. Lilly looked at Eowyn and smiled.

"I guess I was meant to come here. To meet all of you and to be in a place where I belonged and I'm finally able to see that I don't have to have a definite answer as to why I am here, but just to be happy and live my life." Arwen smiled and nodded her head and Eowyn just smiled.

"The Valar works in ways that we would never think of Lilly. We just have to know that they know what they are doing, most of the time," Arwen said. The three laughed once more and continued talking as the sun disappeared.

Lilly stood and sighed. "I suppose I should retire. I must be up at the dawn and I don't want to get up in a bad mood," she said as she smoothed the skirt. The others nodded and walked inside with her, each retiring to their own chambers. Eowyn to wait for Faramir and Arwen to wait for Aragorn to return from council and Lilly returned to her room and washed for bed. Once she crawled into bed she was lost to the world of dreams.

* * *

Eomer walked to his chambers after attending the final trade agreement council between Gondor and Rohan. The sun had set hours ago and he had hoped to rest that night before their ride to Edoras in the morning, but he would at least get five hours of rest before the dawn. He stepped up to his door but stopped before he entered. He turned and walked over to Lilly's door. He stepped inside and smiled when he saw her laying on her bed asleep with a wistful smile on her face. Eomer quietly made his way over to the bed and just watched her sleep with her dark hair spread across the white pillows for a few minutes until he saw her move and face his direction. "Eomer?" she asked quietly with sleep still evident in her voice. Eomer smiled.

"Aye. I was just checking on you. Go back to sleep," he whispered as he tucked a piece of dark hair behind her ear.

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. Sleep, little one. We have a journey ahead of us at the dawn." Lilly smiled up at him and nodded.

"Good night Eomer," she said before she turned her head away and fell back asleep. Eomer smiled and leaned into her and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Lillyana," he whispered before he stood and quietly left her room for his own.

* * *

Lilly woke and dressed in the riding dress Eowyn had given her. It was a dark green and Eowyn promised her it was much easier to ride in. Lilly sighed and braided her hair in one long braid. It had gotten so much longer since she arrived in Middle Earth it now rested just above her butt. She pulled on her boots when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called as she lowered her skirt. Eowyn stepped inside and rushed over to Lilly and hugged her tightly.

"Oh I'm going to miss you so!" Eowyn said. Lilly laughed and embraced her back.

"I'm going to miss you too, but we'll see each other again." Eowyn laughed and pulled away from Lilly. She nodded and Lilly picked up her bag. They walked out of her room and into the dinning hall. Aragorn, Arwen, Gimli, Faramir, Legolas and Eomer were already waiting. They ate breakfast in silence and then walked from the palace to the stables. Eomer had taken Lilly's bag and was putting it on Firefoot while she said her goodbyes. Lilly hugged Gimli and stood. "Thank you for everything Gimli." Gimli smiled and nodded his head.

"Have a safe trip, lass. We'll be seeing you soon," he said. Lilly smiled and nodded. She turned to Eowyn who stood next to Gimli. They said nothing to each other, just hugged. Next was Faramir. She smiled up at the Gondorian and embraced him.

"Take care Faramir. Have a safe journey home," she said as she pulled away.

"You too," he said. Lilly nodded and moved onto Arwen. Lilly looked up at her and she smiled at her. Arwen bowed her head but Lilly embraced her anyway. Arwen laughed and hugged her back.

"I will see you soon, Lilly, and next I do, you shall be Queen of Rohan," Arwen whispered. Lily pulled away and blushed but smiled.

"Good bye Arwen," Lilly said. Arwen smiled and nodded. Lilly stepped up to Aragorn and looked to her left to see Eomer saying his good byes. She turned back to Aragorn and smiled. "Good bye, your majesty." Aragorn smiled and hugged her gently.

"Safe journey, Lilly, we shall see each other again," he said and then pulled away. Lilly smiled up at him and nodded. The last person she had to say good bye to was Legolas. She smiled as she stepped before him.

"May your path be green and the wind on your back," Legolas said with a bow of his head. Lilly smiled at him when he straightened. She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Take care Legolas," she said. She pulled back and smiled at him. "You will come visit on your travels right?" Legolas nodded.

"Aye, I shall." Lilly nodded and walked over to Firefoot to wait for Eomer. Once Eomer said his good byes he walked over to Lilly and smiled at her. Eomer mounted Firefoot and pulled Lilly up with him. Rabryn sat atop his horse waiting for Eomer and Lilly.

The others waived and before they turned around Lilly and Eomer waived and took off down the stone path.


	23. Chapter 23: Returning Home

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know!

**Silver-Solitude:** My account on quizzilla is under the same pen name daydreamer8301 and one is titled "Middle Earth" and the other is titled "Chance Meeting: An Orlando Bloom Story". If you check them out, let me know what you think of those. I wrote them some time ago and haven't looked at them since, so if they're terrible be nice in letting me know about it! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Lilly.

**

* * *

Chapter 23: Returning Home**

They rode through the gates leading into the city and were met with cheers of the people at the sight of their king returning. Spring had been good to the people of Rohan and they were building and once again becoming strong. Gamling made his way down the stairs and saw Eomer lift Lilly down from Firefoot. "Milord! Lilly! It is good to have you both home," Gamling said as he bowed slightly. Eomer smiled and Lilly rushed over to Gamling and embraced him.

"Oh, Gamling, it is good to be back," she said. She pulled away and smiled up at him. "There is much we need to tell you." Gamling furrowed his brow and he heard Eomer chuckle.

"Indeed, there is much to tell the kingdom," Eomer said as he stepped closer to the pair. Gamling looked up at Eomer and frowned.

"What do you mean, milord?" Gamling asked. Lilly smiled up at him and then looked at Eomer who smiled brightly at Gamling.

"Rohan is to have a queen, my friend," Eomer said as he took Lilly's arm and led her up at the stairs to the golden hall. Gamling stood in shock for a moment, but quickly turned and followed behind Eomer and Lilly. Once they were inside, Eomer removed Lilly's black cloak and smiled at her. Lilly returned his smile but turned to face Gamling who had rushed in behind them.

"What do you mean, milord? Rohan is to have a queen? Who is she?" Gamling asked. His mind was racing, was it a woman of Gondor as a treaty or was it someone even closer to his heart?

"Well, my friend, it is simple. I have met a woman that I have fallen in love with and she is to be my queen in three days time," Eomer said as he walked further into the hall. Lilly laughed quietly but soon followed behind Eomer just as Gamling did. Eomer suddenly stopped and pulled Lilly close to him. "And she is right here before our eyes." Lilly gave him a tired smile, their long ride catching up with her. It was mid afternoon and she was exhausted but didn't want to go anywhere. Gamling smiled brightly and clapped.

"That is wonderful, milord, but what of the council?" Gamling asked quietly. Lilly furrowed her brow and looked at Gamling.

"Council?" she asked. Eomer shook his head and pulled her chin to face him.

"The council will be briefed and they will have no say in the matter. I have spoken with those they had thought to be a match for Rohan and found that they will not make as good a queen as Lillyana for Rohan," Eomer said to bother Lilly and Eomer. Lilly gave him a smile, and Gamling couldn't help the smile that played at his lips. He had known that Lilly had cared deeply for Eomer for some time, and was thankful that her feelings were returned even though it meant loosing her as his daughter already. Eomer looked at Lilly and was thankful when he saw the hesitation leave her eyes. He could see how tired she was and he kissed her forehead. "We should get something to eat and then you should rest." Lilly sighed.

"I am always resting anymore," Lilly said with a smile. "Soon, you'll be busy with your duties and I won't see you that much. I would like to spend more time with you." Eomer smiled at her and shook his head.

"I will be with you soon; there are some things I need to attend to. Once I am finished, I will be with you." Lilly smiled and nodded before linking her arm with his and following his lead to the dinning hall.

* * *

After a light meal, Gamling led Lilly out into the garden and Eomer left the dinning hall and went into the library where the council would be waiting for him. When he stepped inside the five men quickly stood and bowed their heads. "Welcome home, Eomer King," Halabar said. Halabar was the head of the council and an older man nearing fifty-five with silver hair and a rough looking face, but he had a kind heart though it did not show. Eomer smiled and bowed his head.

"It is good to be home. I called you together because I have an announcement to share with you," Eomer said as he sat behind his desk. The others followed suit and sat down as well. "In three days time I am to be wed." Murmurs suddenly filled the room and Halabar stood.

"To whom your majesty?" Halabar asked with his brow furrowed. Eomer smiled.

"To Lady Lillyana." One of the council members stood and raced over to Eomer's desk, it was Tramund a man about Halabar's age.

"Your majesty, you cannot marry her! It is not wise for Rohan, a match with Princess Lothloriel of Dol Amroth would be much wiser and beneficial to Rohan," Tramund said. Eomer stood and glared down at the older man.

"Tramund, you know not of what you speak. I am in love with Lady Lillyana and intend to make her my wife. She will help me rule over Rohan with a fair and just hand. Lady Lillyana will make a better queen for Rohan than Princess Lothloriel because her heart lies in the plains of Rohan where as Princess Lothloriel's heart lies with the ocean that borders Dol Amroth. Lillyana will be my wife," Eomer said. Tramund shook his head but Halabar stepped in front of him and led Tramund to the other three men. They spoke in hushed voices for a few moments before they seemed to come to an agreement although Eomer noticed that Tramund seemed to have a sour expression. Halabar walked over to Eomer and bowed his head.

"A majority of the council approves of this match, your majesty. We wish you and Lady Lillyana many heirs and a long rule," Halabar said. Eomer bowed his head to Halabar.

"I am thankful this union is given your blessing," Eomer straightened and quickly left the library with a smile on his face. _"Although it would have taken place anyway,"_ he thought as he walked down the corridor and into the garden where Lilly sat with Gamling.

* * *

Lilly smiled at Gamling as they walked through the small garden. "I am glad to be home," Lilly said as they stopped by a bench. Gamling motioned for her to sit and she did soon followed by him.

"Home?" he asked and she smiled.

"Yes, home. This is my home, Gamling, and nothing will change that." Gamling smiled and patted her hand that rested on the bench.

"That is good to hear." Gamling paused and looked her over quickly. She seemed to glow with happiness and he was happy to her see her like that. "I always knew your heart was lost to the king, and it makes me glad to know that you have stolen his as well." Lilly blushed and shook her head.

"I am afraid she has not stolen my heart, Gamling," a voice said from behind them and Lilly stood and turned around to see Eomer. He was smiling at her and she smiled at him. Gamling stood and looked at his king. "I gave it freely to her." Lilly once again found herself blushing but she smiled at him as he walked over to them. Eomer took her hands into his and his eyes never left hers. Gamling smiled and quickly left the betrothed couple to spend the sunset together in the garden. "The council has agreed to our union, although I will say to you that even if they did not agree we would be wed anyway." Lilly smiled at him and squeezed his hands gently in hers. He smiled down at her and freed his right hand from hers and gently ran his fingers over her cheekbone and then down her jaw line stopping just under her chin. He tilted her chin up and kissed her lips gently. They had not shared much contact other than holding each other's hands since they left Minas Tirith and Eomer longed for her touch. After a moment, Lilly slowly pulled away from him.

"Eomer," she said quietly with her eyes closed. Eomer opened his eyes and looked down at her and couldn't help but smile as he watched her eyes slowly open. Lilly looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "If we are to be wed in three days, don't we have a lot to do?" Eomer chuckled and nodded his head.

"Aye that we do, however, we shall begin those tasks in the morn." Lilly nodded and sighed as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. Eomer was surprised at first, but soon wrapped his arms around her. He ran one hand over the back of her head as he rested his head on the top of hers. The two of them held each other and watched the spring sun slowly set in the horizon.


	24. Chapter 24: A Wedding

Thank you all for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Lilly.

**

* * *

Chapter 24: A Wedding**

The dawn of her wedding approached and Lilly was nervously sitting in her bed wide awake. She had woken hours ago, and was incredibly nervous. When the announcement was made to the city there was a mixed reaction, but all welcomed their king marrying and cheers filled the city. Lilly played with the blanket edges as she looked out the window and saw the beginning of the sunrise. Eowirethien would be in her room a few hours after the dawn to help her bathe and dress for the ceremony that was to take place in the early afternoon. Lilly sighed and laid back against her pillows. She closed her eyes and was nearly asleep when there was a light knock on her door and she heard the door open. Lilly pretended she was asleep until she heard his voice. "Little one?" Eomer asked quietly. Lilly sat up quickly and smiled at him. Eomer smiled at her and quickly made his way over to her. He sat down next to her on the bed and embraced her tightly. "Forgive me for waking you, but I have barely slept and I could not wait to see you." Lilly smiled and pulled away from the embrace slightly.

"I was not asleep. I have been awake for a long time," she said. Eomer cupped her cheek and Lilly closed her eyes. She slowly opened them and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and brought her face to his and kissed her lips lightly. He pulled away after a moment and smiled against her lips before taking them once again. Lilly pulled away and smiled up at him. "You should go, Eomer. If Eowirethien catches you in here, you will be in so much trouble." Eomer chuckled and shook his head before he kissed her again. Lilly smiled into the kiss but did not pull away.

The next thing Lilly knew she was laying down on the bed with Eomer hovering over her kissing her deeply. Eomer moved his kisses form her lips to her neck and Lilly took a sharp breath at the feel of his lips on her neck. "Eomer," she said her voice thicker than normal. Eomer pulled away from her neck and looked down at her face. Suddenly, Eomer pulled away from her and sat up, pulling her with him so they both were sitting on the bed. Lilly furrowed her brow. The room was now full of sunlight and Lilly seemed to have lost track of the time. Eomer looked at her, and he wanted her even more. Her face was flushed and her lips were a dark pink and slightly swollen. Eomer's cheeks turned slightly pink at the thoughts that filled his mind and he cleared his throat. "What is it?"

"Forgive me," he said quietly. "I became carried away." Lilly furrowed her brow and then it clicked for her and she blushed.

"You have done nothing you need to be forgiven for, Eomer. I am as much to blame as you." Eomer smiled and squeezed her hands gently. There was a knock on the door and Lilly's eyes went wide. "We really did lose track of time!" she exclaimed in a whisper. "Eowirethien is here to help me ready for the ceremony." Eomer's eyes widened and he quickly stood from the bed. "If she finds you here, Eomer . . ." Eomer just shook his head and slipped into the closet motioning for her to be quiet. Lilly nodded and took a deep breath. "Come in!" she called and Eowirethien rushed inside carrying a bundle with a pair of black slippers on top of it.

"I would have thought you up hours ago, Lilly. You were fit to be tied last night and I was certain you wouldn't sleep," Eowirethien said as she sat the bundle down on the bed table and went into the washroom. "I'll be back in just a moment. The maids and I will be brining in the hot water for your bath." Lilly nodded and Eowirethien quickly left the room. Eomer stepped out of the closet and smiled at Lilly before he quickly made his exit just in time before Eowirethien came back. Lilly sighed and laid back in the bed with a large smile on her face because in a few hours she would be married to the man of her dreams and life would be perfect.

* * *

Lilly stood and looked into the mirror above her vanity. She did not recognize herself. The dress Eowirethien had found her was breathtaking. It was a deep green color with a white underlay, and there was gold thread that was embroidered along the collar that was a modest v-neck in the pattern of horses and swirls. The sleeves where long bells and almost made Lilly feel like she had wings. There was also a long belt the same color of the gown embroidered with the same pattern. Her hair was pulled half up and away from her face with the gold hair comb Eomer had given her. "Is this really happening Eowirethien?" Lilly asked as she looked in the mirror. Eowirethien smiled at her in the mirror. "I mean, I'm not going to wake up and find myself laying on the floor of my living room am I?" Eowirethien squeezed her shoulders gently and shook her head.

"This is real, young one. You are to be wed to the king in less than half an hour and then once the ceremony is complete the crowning shall take place," Eowirethien said. Lilly sighed and turned around. She looked up at the older woman with worry in her eyes.

"Do you think I will make a good queen?" Eowirethien smiled and nodded.

"Aye, you will make a wonderful queen." Lilly smiled at the reassurance of her friend when there was a knock on the door. Lilly jumped slightly and Eowirethien laughed quietly before she walked over and opened the door. Eowirethien smiled and held the door open further and Gamling stepped inside. When his eyes landed on Lilly he smiled brightly.

"You look beautiful, Lilly. My only hope is that King Eomer will remember his duties during the ceremony," He said as he stepped up to her. Lilly blushed and shook her head. Eowirethien nodded when Gamling looked at her and quickly left the room to take her place. "It is time. Are you ready?" Lilly took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Gamling smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Gamling nodded and laced her arm with his as he led her from her room down the corridor to the waiting hall.

Eomer stood near the throne feeling as though he was going to bust. He was dressed in his finest clothes with his royal vest controlling his ragged breathing and his golden crown resting on his head. Eothain, a rider and Eomer's closet friend stood next to him with a smile on his face. "Your majesty you are going to bust the ties of your vest if you continue to breathe so deeply," Eothain whispered and Eomer looked at him. Eothain smiled and Eomer chuckled as he shook his head. Suddenly flute music filled the room and Eomer looked down the cleared row and his eyes met the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

There she stood with a nervous smile on her face but she was breathtaking in her gown that fit her perfectly. Gamling led her down the isle but their eyes never left each others. Eomer stepped forward and took her hand from Gamling who then stepped off to the side. Halabar stood and smiled down at his king and future queen before he began the ceremony.

It all happened rather quickly and soon it was their turn to speak their vows. "I Eomer, King of Rohan, son of Eomund, take thee, Lady Lillyana of Rohan to be my wife. I promise to protect you, honor you, and love you all the days of my life," Eomer said his voice heavy with the surge of emotions he was feeling. Lilly smiled up at him and squeezed his hands that rested in hers. Halabar turned to Lilly and smiled.

"Lady Lillyana, it is time for your vows," he said with a smile.

"I Lillyana of Rohan, take thee, Eomer, King of Rohan, son of Eomund to be by husband. I promise to serve you, honor you, and love you all the days of my life," she said the happiness clear in her voice. Eomer did as she had done and squeezed her hands gently. Their left hands were now decorated by thing bands of gold that sparkled in the afternoon sun that filled the Golden Hall. Gamling stepped up next to Eomer with a gold circlet resting on a maroon velvet pillow. Eomer stepped up one of the steps and now towered even more over Lilly. She smiled up at him and he looked from her to the people watching the ceremony.

"Today, you have all witnessed the marital union of your King," Eomer said his voice strong and carrying over the hall. "And now you shall witness the crowning of your new Queen." Eomer turned to Gamling and took the golden circlet from the pillow and raised it above Lilly's head. He said a statement in Rohirric as he lowered the crown upon her head and cheers filled the room. Once the circlet rested on her head, Eomer stepped down and claimed her lips in a gentle kiss causing the cheers to erupt once more.


	25. Chapter 25: One

**IMPORTANT NOTE (MUST READ): Okay, there are adult themes towards the end of this chapter. If you don't want to read that kind of stuff, at the line break INthe story stop reading. Other than that enjoy!**

Thanks for the reviews and read above! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord fo the Rings. I only own Lilly.

**

* * *

Chapter 25: One **

The celebration went well into the evening hours, and as the sun went down the hall was filled with music for dancing. Eomer smiled down at Lilly took a sip of her water. Gamling stepped up to Lilly and Eomer's table. "My I have the first dance Lilly?" Gamling asked as he held out his hand. Lilly smiled and looked at Eomer who nodded. Lilly took his hand and stood. Gamling led her out on the floor and they began to dance "Congratulations Lilly." Lilly smiled up at him and he smiled down at her.

"Thank you Gamling. I still think I'm dreaming though," Lilly said through her smile. Gamling laughed and shook his head. They dance in silence for a little longer when someone tapped Gamling's shoulder. They stopped and turned to face a smiling Eomer.

"I'm afraid I must take my place," Eomer said. Gamling smiled and bowed his head before he handed Lilly's hand over to Eomer. Eomer pulled Lilly close to him and finished the dance with her in silence, but their eyes never leaving each other's. They dance through out the night and Lilly had to dance with several members of the council.

"Thank you for the dance Queen Lillyana," Halabar said with a smile. Lilly blushed and bowed her head.

"The pleasure was mine, milord," Lilly said. Halabar smiled and turned to Lilly's last partner his smile faltered slightly when he saw it was Tramund. Lilly smiled at the older man and bowed her head.

"I am Tramund, Queen Lillyana," he said with a neutral expression as he extended his hand to her. Lilly placed her hand and his and curtsied slightly. Tramund then pulled Lilly into the dance. They danced in silence before Tramund spoke. "Do you think you are a proper Queen for Rohan?" Lilly looked at him surprised but swallowed slightly and looked into his eyes. There was something there that reminded her of her past but she mentally shook her head and decided to stand her ground.

"I will do my best to serve this wonderful land and honor its people and its king. I may have only been a part of this city for a short time, milord, but it feels as if I have lived in this land my entire life," Lilly paused at the expression on his face. It seemed to be mixed of amusement and surprise. "I can see it in your eyes that you do not think me fit for the position I am in, and on some levels I agree with you. But, I will say that I love Eomer more than anything and I will die before I see anything happen to him." She could see something melt in him and maybe she got through to him.

"I see now that I may have misjudged you, Queen Lillyana." Lilly shook her head but smiled at him.

"No, you just want what is best for your home." Eomer stood back and watched Lilly and Tramund's dance closely. He knew that Tramund did not care for Lilly and he watched as she spoke to him. Suddenly, Eomer saw Tramund smile at Lilly before he nodded. The hour was growing late and he wanted to take Lilly to _their_ chambers. He wanted to show her the changes he had made to the chambers to make her more comfortable. Eomer walked up to the pair and tapped Tramund's shoulder. They stopped and Lilly smiled at Eomer. Tramund bowed his head at Eomer.

"Your majesty, I believe I was mistaken in my beliefs. You have chosen a wise queen for Rohan," Tramund said. Eomer smiled at him and Tramund turned to Lilly. "Thank you for the dance my queen." Lilly smiled and bowed her head as Tramund handed Lilly's hand to Eomer. Eomer smiled down at Lilly and kissed the top of her hand.

"It is time to retire, my lady," Eomer whispered and Lilly smiled before she nodded, thankful for no more dancing. Eomer led her from the hall and down the royal corridor. He opened the door to their chambers and led her inside.

* * *

Lilly had never been inside Eomer's chambers. She smiled when she stepped into the sitting room lit by a roaring fire. Lilly noticed there were several shelves with books and comfortable looking chairs and a sofa. Lilly turned to face Eomer who was smiling at her. "I never imagined anything like this, Eomer," she said quietly with tears in her eyes. Eomer frowned and stepped closer to her wiping away a fallen tear. 

"It is nothing grand. I only added some books and the chairs for you," he said quietly. Lilly laughed and shook her head.

"It's not the room," she said through her laugh and tears. Eomer frowned again and cupped her cheek.

"Then what is it?" Lilly smiled up at his face that was lit by the fire's glow.

"It is everything. I've never been so happy." Eomer smiled and kissed both her cheeks. Once he pulled away, she smiled up at him and stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips lightly. When she pulled away, she met his eyes and nearly lost her breath with the emotion she saw deep in the brown depths. "Eomer," she whispered as he ran his fingers across her cheek and when up into her hair. He removed the hair comb causing her dark hair to fall freely down her shoulders and waist. He sat the comb on a nearby table and drew her to him with an arm around her waist and a hand on her neck. Eomer claimed her lips fiercely. Lilly put her arms around him and returned his kiss. Eomer slowly pulled away from her and their breathing was heavy. Lilly's heart was racing, she never felt like she did that very moment.

Eomer moved his hands and rested them on her hips and his forehead against hers to catch his breath. To Lilly it looked as though he was trying to control himself and she couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. She moved her hands from his waist up to the ties of his vest and began to untie the ties. Lilly heard his breathing quicken and he opened his eyes to look at her. "Lillyana-" he began huskily but Lilly raised her right hand to his lips and stopped him from speaking. Lilly kept her eyes locked with his as she finished untying the vest and began to push it off of him. Eomer helped her and slid out of the vest. They both let it fall to the floor, not bothering to pick it up. Lilly ran her hands down his chest. She could feel the heat of his body through the thin tunic he wore. His body was firm under her fingers and she closed her eyes as he clasped her hands in his. Lilly looked up at him and the next thing she knew, Eomer picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Lilly laughed and threw her arms around his neck and Eomer smiled down at her.

Eomer sat her down on the floor next to the bed. Lilly looked up at him and he could see how nervous she was. Eomer cupped her cheek and gently kissed her lips. "I will not hurt you, little one, ever," he said over her lips. Lilly nodded and tilted her head to kiss him again. Eomer smiled against her lips and moved his hand to the back of her dress. He loosened her dress and pulled away from her lips. Lilly stood back slightly and pulled her arms from the dress and the dress pooled around her feet, leaving her in the thin under dress and underwear she wore. She shook lightly from the chills of the cool night air and Eomer pulled her close to him. He rubbed her back and Lilly winced when she felt his finger graze over the scars on her back. Eomer slowly pulled her away and kissed her lips once more and stood straight. He slipped his tunic over his head and Lilly swallowed hard as her eyes met his bare chest. Lilly looked up into his eyes to find him smiling at her. She blushed and looked to the side only to have Eomer pull her face back to look at her. "You need not look away Lillyana. I am your husband." Lilly blushed deeper but smiled at him. Eomer returned her smile and rested his hands on her waist. He pulled at the thin material and it slowly moved up Lilly's body. Eomer kept his eyes locked with her as he pulled the under dress over her head.

Lilly stood before him nearly bare as the day she was born, but she did not feel ashamed. The scars on her back no longer seemed to bother her because he never said anything and never made a face when his hands ran over them. Eomer picked her up gently and laid her on the bed, which was already turned down, and on top of the many pillows. He took off her slippers and dropped them on the floor. Eomer picked her gown up from the floor and draped it over a nearby chair before he removed his boots and joined her on the bed. Soon, they were both bare and hidden under the covers.

Eomer hovered above her kissing her neck and caressing her body. Lilly laid under him with one hand laced in his hair the other caressing his back and chest. Eomer kissed up her neck, jaw line, and then claimed her lips. When his lips left hers, Lilly moaned quietly. "Eomer," she whispered. Eomer looked down at her and brushed her hair from her face. Lilly swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Eomer, you will be the death of me!" she exclaimed in a whisper. Eomer laughed quietly before his hands moved down her sides and gently moved her legs apart. He moved above her once more and looked down at her. Lilly looked up at him and nodded her answer to the question in his eyes. In one swift movement they were one forever.


	26. Chapter 26: Finale

The final chapter is posted. I hope you all enjoyed this story and thank you all for the reviews. Please let me know what you thought of this story! I'll be posting a new one a little later on as I finish a few more chapters before I start to post it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Lilly.

**

* * *

Chapter 26: Finale**

As the years passed, Eomer served Rohan well and Lilly stood proudly by his side. The people of Rohan had come to love their Queen as much as they did their King. Three years into their marriage, Lilly was pregnant. "Eomer, I am fine! Truly!" Lilly said as she sat in the one of the soft chairs in their chambers. Eomer brought a blanket to cover her from the late winter chill. Eomer smiled down at her and ran his fingers down her cheek. To him she was even more beautiful as she carried his child.

"I know Lillyana, I just do not want you to get a chill. Eowirethien said you are due to give birth any day now, and I will not have you ill," Eomer said as he kneeled down next to her. Lilly smiled at him and rested her hand on his cheek. Eomer leaned into her hand and smiled at her.

"I know and for that I love you." Eomer smiled at her.

"Just for that?" Lilly rolled her eyes.

"For that and for so much more." Eomer's eyes sparkled at her before he put his hand on her stomach. As his hand rested there, the baby shifted slightly. Lilly smiled at Eomer and put her hand over his. Suddenly, Lilly felt a pop and felt like she had to pee but she couldn't stop the liquid from coming out. Eomer furrowed his brow and stood. "Eomer, I think-" she stopped when a fierce pain unlike anything she felt hit her stomach and lower back. It was more painful than any of the beatings she experienced. She winced and held onto her stomach. Eomer became alarmed and kneeled down to where he once was.

"Lillyana, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked quickly. Once the pain subsided Lilly's took a deep breath.

"Eomer, my water broke. The baby's coming." Eomer stood quickly and hesitated before leaving her side. "Eomer, get-" she stopped again when another pain came quickly. She didn't expect it because she thought it was too soon and she screamed. Eomer jumped and ran into the corridors. A guard was coming down the hall, it was Eothain.

"Eothain!" Eomer called as he stood outside his chamber door. Eothain looked up at Eomer and ran over to him.

"Your majesty, what is it?" Eothain asked. Eomer sighed and looked back to see Lilly with her face still scrunched in pain.

"Lillyana is having the baby, please go and get Eowirethien. Hurry!" Eothain's eyes widened and nodded before he turned and quickly ran down the hall. Eomer went back inside and over to Lilly. Lilly was breathing heavy and she looked up at Eomer.

"Eomer, we need to go into the other room. Eowirethien has it all ready with needs she and the others will need," she said between breaths. Eomer nodded and helped her stand. Lilly leaned heavily on him. "Quickly Eomer." Eomer sighed and carefully picked her up. Lilly moaned and put her hand over her bulging stomach. Eomer laid her down on the shorter bed and propped her up on the pillows. Another contraction hit Lilly and she nearly screamed again. Sweat began to bead on her forehead and Eomer ran his hand over her forehead to wipe it away. Once the pain subsided Lilly looked helplessly at Eomer. "Eomer, we've got to remove my underwear." Eomer nodded and held her remove her underwear. He returned to her side just as Eowirethien stepped into the room.

"Lilly!" Eowirethien exclaimed as she rushed inside followed by two other women healers.

"Eowirethien, it's close. I didn't think it would be so fa-" Lilly screamed when another contraction hit her. Eowirethien walked over to her and checked her. Eowirethien looked up at Eomer and sighed.

"Forgive me, your majesty, but you must leave. Gamling and Eothain are waiting in your sitting room. Please wait with them," she said to him. Eomer nodded and turned to Lilly and kissed her forehead before he left the room.

* * *

Eomer paced the sitting room. Lilly's cries and screams had stopped about ten minutes ago, but no one had left the small room. "What is going on?" Eomer asked as he paced and glanced at the door. Eothain smiled. He knew what Eomer was feeling for his wife just had their first son not but two months ago.

"I am certain everything is fine, your majesty," Eothain said to try and calm Eomer but Eomer just glanced at Eothain before he continued his pacing. Gamling sat wringing his hands, he was just as nervous as Eomer was, but he wouldn't show it too much. Suddenly the door opened and one of the younger healers exited the room.

"Your majesty, Queen Lillyana, would like you to join her," she said trying to hide a slight smile. Eomer nodded and quickly walked into the room to see Lilly looking extremely exhausted but a smile on her face as she looked down at a small bundle of blankets in her arms. Lilly looked up when she heard him enter and gave him a tired smile.

"Eomer, come. There is someone I would like you to meet," she said her voice strained but strong. Eomer walked over and looked into the blankets and smiled when he saw a scrunched up face of the most incredible thing he had ever seen. "Eomer, I want you to meet your son." His smile grew and he looked at Lilly with wide eyes.

"Son?" he asked as tears came to his eyes. Lilly could only nod before Eomer claimed her lips in a gentle kiss. "You gave me a son, little one." Lilly smiled and looked at her son and then at her husband.

"In truth, you gave me a son." Eomer furrowed his brow but Lilly just smiled and turned back to their son who decided at that moment to cry out.

* * *

"Eodin! Luthia!" Lillyana called for her two children in the garden, as she held her eight month old son, Theodine, in her arms. Soon a golden head popped up and a pair of blue eyes peered over the bushes.

"Coming mama!" the little boy called as he grabbed the hand of a dark haired little girl with dark brown eyes. Eodin was now seven and his younger sister Luthia was four. Once they were by their mother's side. Lilly smiled down at both of them.

"Your father returns from Gondor this morn with our guests and here you both are covered in dirt!" Lilly said with a smile on her face.

"We're sorry mama," Eodin said. Lilly laughed and shook her head.

"It is alright. Come, let us go inside. Eowirethien will help me ready you for our guests. Rabryn rode ahead of the party and they will be here within the hour." Eodin nodded and walked his sister inside followed by their mother.

* * *

Once each of them was dressed they sat in the Golden Hall. "Mama, who comes with papa?" Luthia asked. Lilly smiled.

"The King and Queen of Gondor along with their son Eldarion and their two daughters. You know Eldarion is your age Eodin, and their daughter Halara is a year older than you Luthia," Lilly said as she smoothed out her daughters hair. Gamling stepped from outside and smiled at them.

"Lilly, they are here," he said. Lilly smiled and stood and motioned for her children to join her.

"Come," she whispered and they followed behind her while she carried Theodine. Lilly smiled as she watched Eomer dismount and turn to face the stairs. A smile lit Eomer's face when he saw her standing there holding Theodine and Eodin and Luthia at her side. As the attendants helped the others, Eomer raced up the steps and stood before her. He patted Eodin's shoulder, kissed Luthia's head and ran his hand down Theodine's face before he looked at Lilly. She smiled at him. "Welcome home, your majesty." Eomer smiled and leaned into her. He kissed her lips lightly before he pulled away. Soon, the others joined them and Lilly smiled at all of them. "Welcome to Edoras." Aragorn smiled at her then at her children that stood next to her and Theodine in her arms. Aragorn nodded his head before he turned and went inside. Arwen held their youngest daughter in her arms and smiled at Lilly.

"It seems we both have our hands full," Arwen said with a smile. Lilly laughed and nodded her head. "Come, Eldarion, Halara. Let us go inside with your father." Her children nodded and followed behind their mother and Lilly did the same and led her children inside. Eowirethien appeared with several other maids and smiled at Arwen and Lilly.

"Your majesty," Eowirethien said as she bowed to Arwen and then Lilly. "We will take care of the little ones for you both." Arwen gave Eowirethien a thankful smile and handed their youngest daughter, Luthien to Eowirethien. Lilly smiled as well and handed Theodine over to Madaria, another maid in the hall.

"Thank you, Eowirethien. If you should need either of us, do not hesitate to retrieve us," Lilly said. Eowirethien nodded and they led the children out of the hall and into the play room they had set up.

Arwen and Lilly sighed and walked back into the hall and smiled at their husbands. Eomer walked to Lilly and took her hands into his. "Did the children behave while I was away?" he asked. Lilly could feel Arwen and Aragorn watching them and she nodded.

"They were fine. They missed you though . . . as did I," she said quietly to him, but knew Aragorn and Arwen heard. Eomer smiled and kissed her lips lightly before he turned to the others and smiled. He laced his fingers with hers and led her over to Aragorn and Arwen.

"It is good to see you again, Lilly," Aragorn said. Lilly smiled.

"It is good to see you as well, Aragorn," Lilly said. "I am glad you were finally able to visit us in the Golden Hall. Legolas and Gimli were here not but six months ago, shortly after Theodine was born." They nodded and sat down at one of the many tables set up in the hall. The old friends talked for hours and everything was right in the world, no pain, no war, and most of all love and hope filled the lands of Middle Earth once again.

**THE END**


End file.
